


Evangeline

by Thats_a_Paddlin



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato is Ore-sama, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blood and sex, Bonding, Dark Magic, Demon Realm, Demons, Eve is terrifying when your enemy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fadora-chan, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Karlheinz is scary when angry, Laito is a pervert, Latin, Mates, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personality Swap, Petra is my OC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reiji has changed, Reinhardt is Shocked, Reinhardt wants to bang, Rough Kissing, Royalty, Runes, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Shuu remembers his Eve, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Jars, Spells & Enchantments, Stabbing, Subaru wants to be better than his father, Supernatural Elements, Teddy and Kanto are crazy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Witchcraft, grimoire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_a_Paddlin/pseuds/Thats_a_Paddlin
Summary: They had betrayed her trust when they violated her and left her for dead. When they find her again she is in the last place they thought she would be. Can they undo the damage they had done to her and help her to trust? Upon her return, more secrets about Yui are revealed. She is not what they thought she was.Now that her life is in danger, and that of her children, Reinhardt takes all his sons and Yui to the Demon realm where she can be better protected.Yui is now a different creature, one they had never seen before but had only heard of. They all like what they see.I do not DiaLov or the rights. I write this for fun and make no profit from this.





	1. Run

Yui felt the bed dip, her eyes fluttering open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up blinking slowly. She furrowed her brows when she saw Laito at her legs giving her a heated look.

"Ah, my sweet Bitch-chan." He cooed. "I want to feast on your body tonight." He let out a perverted giggle and licked his lips, tugging at the blanket that covered her small frame. "You have been making us wait too long." Tugging the blanket she grasped in her delicate hands harder.

Panic began to settle on her like a heavy blanket causing her heart rate to spike. She shifted back kicking her legs out trying to get Latio away from her as he slowly crawled towards her on his hands and knees, his eyes half-lidded with want and desire.

He grasped her foot and squeezed tsking her with a playful grin on his face. “Now you know you want to, Bitch-chan.” He said in a breathy whisper.

Yui stared at him with a frightened expression, her rose color eyes wide. “N-no.” She rasped trying to tug her foot from his unyielding grasp.

Her heart picked up the pace at the lustful gaze he gave her. Tossing fedora-chan off his head, it landed on the pink carpet with a barely audible thud. He ran a hand through his red locks letting out a small giggle. “I will show you pleasures you have never known, Bitch-chan, just submit to me.”

A snarl startled her from Latio’s penetrating gaze. Ayato leaned over her, shoving Laito away with force causing him to topple off the bed with a small grunt. Ayato rounded the bed, his hand balled into fists. "All her firsts are to be Yours Truly, back off." He growled low moving to block Laito from advancing on Yui.

Laito stood up to his full height adjusting his clothing letting out a low growl tugging at Ayato both hands grasping his brother’s shirt violently. "We can take her together, brother." He rumbled, anger sparked in his emerald eyes. “No need to be greedy. We both can claim her.”

Yui shifted and slipped out of her bed while the brothers continued to fight, bolting from the room. She had never seen them physically fight with each other before and it was a bit unsettling. Since she had recovered from stabbing herself to protect them, they had acted kind towards her until recently. Now they were fighting with each other, the atmosphere in the house was stifling. She could feel the tension in the others whenever she was near them not understanding what changed.

Her small feet slapped against the marble flooring down the corridor. She was hoping to put distance between herself and them until they settled their disagreement. She would have to find someplace she could hide until the sun rose, maybe a good nights sleep they would recover from whatever they were arguing about.

She let out a breathless shriek when she was yanked back harshly pinned against the wall knocking the air from her lung momentarily.

Subaru’s frame pressed against her smaller one, his hips pinning her in place. "Where are going in such a hurry?" His garnet eyes flicking to her neck as he leaned closer to her.

Yui licked her lips and swallowed the dryness of her throat, trying to make her voice work. Swallowing a lungful of much-needed air she raised her shaky hands, pressing them against Subaru’s hard chest trying to keep him back. "I...Ayato and Laito..." She gasped fighting to regulate her breathing.

Subaru narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl and pushed away from her as he heard Ayato and Laito calling her name. Yui turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs taking them two at a time. Panic began to race through her as she heard them gaining on her, her heart slamming against her ribcage as she pushed forward. Her feet touched the landing on the bottom floor, she turned left sprinting down the corridor towards the gardens. She didn’t care that her legs felt like jello, and fear licked up her spine. Adrenaline coursed through her spurring her forward.

Turning her head, she looked behind her to ensure her ears were not lying to her. She didn’t hear them any longer, but she quickened her steps towards her goal. She fell on her back and let out a grunt as she hit the floor, her body bouncing off something hard. She looked up and saw Reiji standing above her, his crimson eyes glaring at her. "Why are you running, you know it's bad manners to run, and _then_ fail to apologize for bumping into someone."

“I’m sorry, R-Reiji. It’s just Ayato, and Laito…they were acting strangely towards me and I was trying to get away from them.”

He grinned down at her as he removed his glove from his hand. Pocketing his glove he stepped over her petite frame straddling her hips. He loved the look of fear on Yui’s face as he moved nearer to her. He could feel her tremble in his hold as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head, making her yelp in pain. "I will have to punish you thoroughly to teach you some manners." He leaned closer and nuzzled her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent. Lust exploded inside him feeling the heat from her soft skin, and taking in her scent. It had changed and was even more intoxicating to him.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Reiji licked her neck. A frisson of fear trickled down her spine. “P-please, stop.” She squirmed against his hold trying to free her wrist. “Don’t do this, please.” Tears pricked her eyes Reiji tore at her shirt, exposing her pale neck to him.

“You will be mine. You need to learn your place and please me.” He growled against her neck nipping and licking at her flushed skin.

“Reiji…please.” She cried out as he shifted their bodies so he was nestled firmly between her legs. “You’re scaring me.” She could feel his hardening length poke against her clothed sex as he shifted his hips forward, his free hand tugging at the rest of her clothes impatiently.

She felt his weight lift from her body suddenly and opened her eyes watching Shu toss him away from where she lay on the floor a trembling mess. Shu bent down and grasped Yui's arm, yanking her from the floor with ease. "What do you think you were doing with her?" He hissed at Reiji. "I thought we said we would wait. She has not completely awakened yet."

Shu shoved her body behind his back and faced off with Reiji. Reiji sneered as he stepped forward. "I think you know my dear brother, I am not a patient man. I say I take her now and claim her once and for all." Reiji growled moving closer to where Yui hid behind Shu.

Shu let out a low snarl, and he stepped closer to Reiji. “She is not _yours._ ” Shu snapped his fingers extended into menacing claws. “If she belongs to anyone it will be _me_. I am the eldest and I am claiming that right.”

Yui backed away slowly as they continued to fight. She turned her gaze from them as they began to claw and snap at each other like feral animals. She ran towards the doors which she knew would mean her freedom for a short time while they all calmed down. She didn't understand what they were talking about. They wanted to 'claim' her.

She was not as naive as the others thought. She knew they meant sex with her, but she was not ready for that. She wanted to remain pure. What would claiming her result in? She had no idea about vampires or their claiming rights. She already knew she was their food source, would that mean that the _one_ that claimed her would lay claim her body as well as her blood for their purposes only?

She got to the doors and flung them open. The warm air brushed against her skin as she ran down the path towards the forest. The full moon her only light to guide her. She pushed her legs harder when she heard laughter coming from behind her, she just had to make it out of there. Fear making her legs tremble as she tried to run faster. Small branches tore at her skin as she tried to dodge the bushes and overgrowth. Her feet feeling the sharp pain as she stepped on a random twig or rock. She didn’t care, she could tend to those wounds later, if she stayed here there would be no later as aggressive as they were acting, they could probably drain her.

A hand shot out grabbing her arm pulling her down to the ground near some bushes she had passed. She let out a loud shriek when she saw Ayato above her with a grin on his face. "And where do you think you're going, chichinashi?"

She began to quiver as she saw the others had gathered above her with heated eyes each of them glowing red. She looked back at Ayato. "I...I"

Her words were cut off when he attacked her neck, biting down. She let out a scream, and he clamped his hand over her mouth as he continued to feed. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Now you will learn that you belong to  _us_. The night is still young, and we aren't going to let you leave here… _ever_."

He ripped at her clothes as the others joined him. Some grabbing her arms pinning them above her head, others held her legs, as Ayato continued to shred her clothes until she laid there bare on the ground. She felt the bites begin when Ayato started to strip his own clothes off with a smirk, his red eyes glowing. "As I said...I will get all your firsts."

She let out a scream of horror as they began to ravish her.


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Non-Con. Yui attempts to escape

Yui laid on her side, her right hand digging into the earth. She watched as she continued to leave marks with her fingers as they glided through the torn, soggy dirt. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. How did it become so twisted, and... wrong? Yui winced as someone nudged her with their foot. "Are you still with us, Bitch-chan?" Laito's tutted close to her. She let out a choked sob as she continued to lay there, and trying to detach herself. "Now, no crying. We aren't done playing with you, yet."

She let out a whimper as she was rolled over onto her back, and met the heated red eyes of one of the six men that she come to trust over the past year she had stayed with. The only light was the full moon that filtered through the trees that swayed lightly in the breeze. "My turn." He giggled as he leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear.

Yui turned her head and looked off into the distance, trying so desperately not to feel anything. She had already been raped several times since she had run out of the house when they started to get aggressive with her. They just took turns with her in some bushes off the path when they finally caught her. They ripped her clothes off, defiled her, shattering her innocence.

Yui let out a shriek when Laito entered her forcefully. He grunted as he continued to thrust into her. "I love the way you sing for us, Bitch-chan." He sighed as he shifted closer to her, grasping her hips painfully. "You can sing louder if you want. No-one will hear you."

She cried out when Ayato and Kanato pulled her arms forcefully above her head, while groping her, and feeding on her wrists. She could feel the others feeding on her legs and sides.  _'They are going to finally kill me.'_

She felt like her insides were burning as rough as they had been with her. Ayato had plunged into her without any preamble tearing through her innocence. Each of them had used her body roughly, making crude remarks as their crimson orbs stared down at her.

Laito let out a loud groan as he finished using her, biting her severely on her neck, drinking ravenously from her, then rolling off her panting. She closed her eyes as the others hovered over her, and began to bite and drink from her once again. She just wanted this to end, perhaps this was the day that they would go too far and kill her. She hoped that was the case. She didn't want to live with the memories of what they had done to her. How would she ever learn to trust them again after this?

She felt her body being lifted from the ground and carried and let out a low whimper, too weak to open her eyes at that moment. "Just leave her there for the time being. It's getting close to dawn." Reiji's voice was close to her and she flinched.

"I will come to get her in a bit after I have had time to clean up and rest," Shu answered. She tried to stay awake trying to blink her eyes open. Her body felt heavy, and upon opening her eyes, her vision started to blur and fade with flecks of black dancing in her vision. Her back hit something cold and ungiving, she listened as the others left. She let out a shuttering breath trying to move and groaned in pain. She slid her bloodshot eyes closed and gave up the fight embracing the darkness in hopes she would not wake to face this nightmare yet again. She was sure now that they had violated her they would continue to do so, and that was not something she could live with. Death was a better option.

* * *

 

Yui woke to feel a cold breeze brush against her exposed skin with the early rays of the sun peeking from the edge of the sky. She was laying on one of the stone benches in the garden close to the estate. She was still nude, the crisp air was biting at her skin.

She let out a low groan as she rolled to her side, hissing as she stood up and staggered forward. She stumbled toward the pool house on the side of the vast estate. She opened the French doors and unfastened one of the closets that housed the towels, pulling one off the shelves and swathed it around her trembling frame. Her shaking hands having problems gathering the fabric together. She ached all over.

She tried not to see the damage to her bloodied body as she finally secured the towel around her petite frame. She leaned against the wall and took a staggering breath trying to gather the energy to move.  _'I need to get out of here.'_ Her heart squeezed painfully as she tried not to remember what had happened.

Gathering her strength she started limping down the long driveway. Her steps were slow and heavy. Each step her body protested with each jostled movement, even her bones hurt. Hell, even her hair hurt. When she reached the end of the drive where the gates stood locked together, she followed the wall until she observed an area that had plenty of vines climbing up the wall. Grasping the vines, she hissed in pain as she pulled herself up to the top of the wall, her arms shaking with effort.  _'I will NOT die here.'_ She promised herself vehemently. ' _Never again will they use me.'_

Groaning as she pulled herself onto the lip of the wall, she perched on the edge looking down for a moment, trying to gather her faltering strength as well as her willpower. She slid her eyes and felt her eyes heat up with tears. She wanted to understand why they would do that to her. For the past several months she thought they were getting along well…a family. Something she craved. A place where she belonged.

Opening her eyes slowly she looked down once again noted it was a bit of a drop, but she really didn't care. She knew if she stayed there any longer she would be dead either way, at least if she died during the drop, it would be on her terms, not theirs.

She shifted her position and hung on the edge before releasing her grip. She landed on the ground and tumbled backward, landing on her side painfully and let out a grunt. She laid there for a time surprised, taking deep breaths. She knew she had some time left, they would be sleeping now. It was daytime after all. They rarely moved about when the sun was up. The sun made them weaker even though they could be out in it, they preferred the night.  _'Creatures of the night.'_  She thought dryly and let out a small humorless breathy laugh.

Pulling herself from the ground she staggered forward, walking just inside the tree line following the road. She wanted to get off the side of the road, and into the safety of the trees. She didn't trust anyone who would have stopped to help her, she had trusted the brothers and look what happened with that trust. Shattered, just like her. She needed to find someone away from here, closer to the city. Anyone who lived close to the Sakamaki household could also be vampires or gods knows what else. She needed away from everything supernatural, this was not the world she belonged in.

She would occasionally take breaks and rest before she tried to continue forward. When the sun was at its highest in the sky, she found a small stream and washed her feet gently enjoying the feeling of the cold water brushing against her torn, and tender feet. With a sigh, she got up, gathering her towel more securely around her continuing forward. She had to get as far away as she could before nightfall. She knew they could follow her scent easily. She was already moving at a snail's pace as it was. Her body too tired to exert too much speed, and of course from blood loss she was sure. She just was so tired and wanted to curl up and sleep.

Finding a large rock close to the tree line, Yui did her best to lay on it so she would be hidden by any passing traffic. She hoped that she was far enough away that they would not find her, and gave up thinking she probably had met her end. She just needed to rest her body for a short time before she continues on.

A car past by her as she laid there curled in a ball trying to gather warmth. It was late afternoon, the sun had started to set. She let out a low whimper as her body began to shut down, death brushing against her. She wanted so desperately to embrace it. She heard the car slow down once it passed her, and then back up until it was parked directly in front of her. She closed her eyes, knowing that her end had come...they had found her, but they were too late. She almost was breathless with anticipation of her impending death. No more fear or pain. Her heart began to falter, and coldness swept over her. The last thing she had registered before the darkness consumed her were soft footsteps stepping near her where she rested.


	3. Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is feeling sick and is on the way to the doctor.

It had been a month since Petra found Yui on that fateful day. Yui had recovered quickly from her attack thanks to Petra. She had told her that Yui was actually a dhampir, and that is why she survived the attack, a mere human would have been killed. She explained to Yui that someone had modified her genetics, and that person or persons also locked away her dhampir side, for how long she didn't know.

Yui laid on her side on the bathroom floor panting enjoying the cool tile against her clammy skin. She had just gotten sick and she didn't feel like she could move an inch. This was a common occurrence for her recently. Petra was growing concerned, so she had set up an appointment to see a doctor for a second opinion. Petra told her she knew of an excellent doctor that could help Yui with her 'odd' genetics, and specialized in vampire health concerns, being a vampire herself.

Petra entered the bathroom and frowned. She knelt next to Yui and brushed her golden locks from her forehead that were damp and sticking to her face. "Let me help you get ready for your appointment." She said in a soft voice.

Yui nodded weakly, giving Petra a grateful smile. Petra wrapped an arm around Yui helping her stand to start the shower once she had her seated in a low chair near the vanity. Once she was showered Petra helped her with her clothes. Yui tried to help but could only manage to lift her hand limply to tug at her shirt. Chuckling lightly Petra swatted her hand away. “No need to help, I know you are feeling weak. I’m almost done.”

Yui had been staying with Petra since she was found giving Yui a job at her office doing some filing, and dictation. Petra was a doctor and needed the extra help around her office. Although she had only known Petra for a month, she felt extremely close to the woman. She had offered her shelter, clothing, food and a job. Yui began to feel stronger emotionally, not having any fear of being harmed. She was safe.

Petra settled Yui next to her in the limo wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to her side. Yui laid her head on Petra’s shoulder and closed her eyes. "Just relax, Yui. I'm sure it's nothing serious. I just want an outside opinion." She said in a soothing tone. She raised her hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Yui sighed and leaned closer to Petra. "I know, I just hope they give me something, I can't hold anything down these days, and I am always sick."

The continued to ride and silence with Petra rubbing Yui’s back occasionally. When they arrived she helped Yui out of the limo, and inside the building where she worked. Guiding her to the elevator she ushered her inside, pressing the button. "He has the whole top floor to himself. He does a lot of research." Petra smiled down at Yui who had leaned against the wall trying to stay upright.

Letting out a delicate snort, Petra wrapped her arm around Yui’s shoulder and ushered her inside the elevator pressing the button to the top floor and putting in a code. The elevator jerked as it rose and Petra squeezed Yui’s shoulder tighter holding her weight easily.

Petra held onto Yui as they walked down the long corridor once they arrived at the top floor. She found the room she was looking for and opened the door and shepherded Yui inside. "Let's get you changed into a gown so he can examine you after he runs some test. He already told me which vials he wants to be drawn for blood samples, so I will do that now while I’m here. Do you need help changing?"

"Y-yes, please, if it's not too much trouble."

Petra's blue eyes softened as she looked at Yui. She noted that Yui looked almost ashen as she gripped the side of the counter. She pulled out the gown and laid it on the table moving closer to Yui to help her slip out of her clothes. “Just try to stay standing while I help you.” She chuckled softly as Yui swayed slightly in place.

“I’ll try.” Yui gave her a small smile and tried to laugh which was impossible in her weakened state.

She helped Yui lay down on the exam table placing a soft pillow under her head fluffing it for maximum comfort for her. Pulling out a container with needles and color-coded vials She plucked the vials that she would need and turned to Yui. "This will only take a moment."

Petra cleaned Yui's arm, and with practiced ease was able to draw several vials of blood that would be required for her tests. Petra pulled the needle out and leaned over and licked Yui's wound, making her jump. Petra straightened and chuckled. "Sorry, it was a habit, vampires have healing abilities with their salvia." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "You do taste good, though."

Yui gave Petra a small smile as Petra ruffled her hair playfully stepping to the door. "I will be back with the doctor as soon as I can. I will leave the door cracked in case you need anything. I will be right down the hallway." Yui nodded at Petra as she stepped out of the room.

Yui rolled onto her side and curled into a ball. Her mouth was feeling odd for the past two weeks, and she needed to mention it to Petra when she came back, perhaps this new doctor could check, and see if there was something different. It didn't really hurt, it was just that her teeth felt...weird, especially when brushing them. They even looked different. Sliding her eyes shut she let out a soft breath as she tried to relax.

"Yui." Petra's soft voice called her. Yui blinked her eyes opened and tried to sit up. Petra held onto her while she got into a comfortable position on the table. "Yui, this is the doctor I was telling you about. His name is Reinhart."

She looked at the man who stood next to the bed smiling down at her. He was in his early twenties with shoulder length blond hair, golden eyes, and wore glasses. She thought he was incredibly handsome.

"Hello, Yui. I have heard a lot about you." He said in a rich baritone.

"H-hello." She fiddled with the edge of the gown looking down to avoid his piercing gaze.

Lifting his hand, he placed his finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. Her rose color eyes meeting his molten golden ones. "There is no reason to fear me, Yui." He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. "I'm glad that Petra found you, I can help you."

Yui swallowed thickly as she gazed at the man. His eyes were intense, and he shifted slightly closer to her as he spoke. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Petra told me when you were found you had been attacked by several vampires, I don't wish to upset you, but it may be important to what I tell you."

Yui frowned slightly. "I...yes, I was."

Petra placed her hands on Yui's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "There six of them from what I observed from the bite marks and scents, she was also sexually assaulted."

Yui began to tremble thinking about it and closed her eyes, images flashing in her mind. She didn't like to remember that night. She had trusted them. She thought that they cared about her.

Reinhart nodded and pulled Yui close to him making her flinch. "My sweet little one, everything will be just fine now. I will make sure everything is taking care of." His hand stroking her back in soothing circles.

Yui furrowed her brows and looked up at him. "You...you know what's wrong with me?"

Reinhart’s lips twitched as he looked down at her. "Why yes. You're pregnant." He leaned his face in front of hers and smiled. "Now, lay back and I will examine you."

Yui was numb, she couldn't believe this was happening. How could she be pregnant? Could humans and vampires have children? She frowned at that thought. Well, she wasn’t exactly human, was she? Maybe Petra was correct that she was not completely human after all.

Reinhart helped lower her down and lifted her gown and placed his large hand on her slightly swollen abdomen and sighed. He put some gel on her and began to do the ultrasound. Yui looked at the screen, unable to make sense of anything. Petra leaned forward and spoke in low tones with him as he continued to look. She could see only light and shadows as he glided the orb on her abdomen.

Petra cleaned Yui lowering her gown and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I understand why you are so sick, it’s as I thought."

Reinhart nodded as he scribbled something down in a file. He looked up at Yui and grasped her chin. "May I check on one more thing?" He used his thumb and opened her mouth and tilted her head back. He chuckled as he touched Yui's teeth causing her to jerk her head back. "Did that hurt?"

Yui blinked. "N-no, it just felt weird."

"Your fangs came back." He smirked. "Which is a good thing. You will need to learn to feed."

"Feed?"

Reinhart nodded lifted her into his arms. "Yes, you are pregnant with vampire children."

"Children?"

He let out a low chuckle. "Yes, as far as I could see there are at least eight." Yui let out a small gasp.

"Now, Yui, you are a dhampir, and...something new entirely that I will explain at a later date. For now, I need you to learn to feed or you  _and_  the children will die." Yui swallowed and nodded. She was confused, and everything seemed to be unreal. "I am going to let you feed on me for right now, my blood will certainly help you, and you will feel instantly better." He sat on the exam table shifting her on his lap cradling her close to him. He guided her head into the crook of his neck. "Now, just follow your instincts, you will know what to do."

Yui leaned closer and her mouth slightly watered as his scent hit her. Her tongue darted out and lightly licked before her fangs pierced his skin. She drank from him for a few moments and felt Reinhart cup the back of her head, his other arm pulled her closer. Yui pulled her head back and licked the wound and sighed. She did immediately feel better surprisingly. She could feel her strength return and stomach settle.

Reinhart leaned back and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I need you to sleep for me now." He said in a soft tone.

Yui shook her head as she felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and slumped forward as sleep claimed her.

Petra looked over at Reinhart and smiled. "It looks like she will be fine now."

He stood, adjusted Yui in his hold and caressed her face. "She will remember soon enough. I'm glad that you were able to track her down that morning. It would be a shame to waste all that time with my sons if they had killed her. She is the key to their future after all."

Petra nodded and leaned her hip against the table and sighed. "I don't understand why we had to make her go through that and suffer. I could feel her pain and fear. I didn't like it. I know this is part of our plan for our kind, but it still hurt, Reinhart. Now that she is pregnant, we need to ensure she is taken care of. When will you tell them?"

Reinhart grinned. "All in due time, my dear. I know they have been looking for her, and things have  _changed_  for them since she disappeared. It is the same as the last time she did." He let a chuckled. "I will let them suffer for a little while longer. They need to learn to regret. Now...let's get her home, shall we? I have her room all set."

Petra looked down at Yui and caressed her face. "I hope in time she will remember me. I can't believe I haven't seen her in over two hundred years."

Reinhart laughed lightly. "She will, I assure you, love." He stepped toward the door with Yui in his arms. "Let's get the future queen, and my future grandchildren home. She will need plenty of rest."


	4. Remember

"Do you want anything in specific you want for dinner?" Yui hummed at Petra as she flitted around the large kitchen in the mansion.

"Yui, you know we have someone to do that for us. It's the familiar's job to take care of us." Petra smirked at Yui. "Besides we just had breakfast."

Yui turned and chuckled. "I know, it's just I feel like moving. I've been in bed far too much. Reinhart doesn't like me to move around much, and he finally said I could move around now."

Petra came closer and placed a hand on Yui's tiny baby bump. "He's just worried, you and the babies should be careful. You both are important to him."

Yui smiled and placed her hand over Petra's. "I know...I will be. I still have a long way to go. I'm only three months along."

Petra pulled Yui into a tight hug. "How about we walk the gardens?"

Yui giggled. "Fine. Let's go." Yui grabbed her cup off the counter before they set off arm and arm.

Petra led Yui to the lavish gardens on the estate and sat in the gazebo. Yui drank from her cup and sighed, and Petra snickered. "Feeling better?"

Yui gave a lopsided smile. "Yes, having blood from the blood bank is alright, it is not like drinking the real thing though." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. It took her some time to warm up to the idea of drinking blood, but now she was accustomed to it and enjoyed the different flavors.

Petra settled closer to her. "Yui, you can drink from me any time you need it, you know. I know for a fact that Reinhart wouldn't mind either."

Yui sighed and laid her head in Petra's lap as she laid down on her back. She laid her hands on her belly. "I know, but you both have already done so much for me by living here in this mansion. I don't know where I would be without either of you."

Petra smiled down at her as she ran her fingers through Yui's soft blonde locks. "I will always be here for you, same with Reinhart. You will understand soon how important you are to both of us."

She tipped her head back and looked at Petra and smiled. "Thank you, Petra." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't understand why I'm so tired. All I have done is…sleep" She trailed off.

Petra smirked down at Yui and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my Yui, or should I say, Evangeline. You will remember soon."

Reinhart stepped out of the shadows and looked down at Yui. He placed his hand on her head and closed his eyes. "It's time for you to remember, Eve. You need to wake up fully." He caressed her face and he removed his hand. "I'm sending for my sons to join us for dinner later tonight, Petra. We will see if she was able to teach them human emotions again, and will be able to save us. I know the last time she made progress, that was until I learned that several people wanted to take Eve as their own. I hope this time my plan is successful, now that the others have been dealt with."

Petra looked down at Yui and exhaled. "I know she will, she has had enough time in the human world, and was with them long enough for her to teach them how to feel, and for them to feel  _something_  for her. They did before."

Karl nodded and looked back at Yui before stepping away, walking back towards the mansion. He had to set his plan in motion now that Yui was stable and had regained her strength.

_Evangeline ran down the corridor, she was going to be late meeting with Petra. They were going to go into the village and go shopping this evening. Evangeline turned the corner and slammed her petite body into something soft and landed on her back. "I'm...I'm...sorry." She panted as she rolled over to her knees to stand. A hand came into view and she grasped it._

" _You shouldn't be running in these halls, Eve, it is quite rude, and you are a lady." Yui looked up and saw Reiji glaring down at her. His crimson eyes hard._

" _Reiji, I'm sorry. I'm la-."_

" _Stop with your excuses." He crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow at her._

_Evangeline lowered her head and sighed. "You are correct, Reiji. Forgive my rudeness." She bowed and stepped around him and walked at a measured pace past him._

_Reiji grabbed her elbow and whirled her around. He pulled her close and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. "Next time I will be sure to punish you to make sure you learn." He pressed a kiss to her neck making her shiver. He chuckled and released her and walked away without a backward glance._

_Evangeline shook her head and made her way to the gardens where she was meeting Petra. She stepped onto the path and heard a giggle. She turned her head and looked towards the sound. Kanato was sitting on a bench clutching Teddy close to him. He looked up and tilted his head at her. "Eve, do you want to play with Teddy and I tonight?"_

_She smiled at him and walked closer and sat on the bench next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kanato. I'm going to the village with my sister. How about when I get back we do something special, just you and I?"_

_Kanato looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Alright, but you will have to sleep next to me and Teddy today." He giggled once again._

_Evangeline chuckled. "Kanato, you sleep next to me most days, how about I buy you something sweet while I'm out. It will be our secret." She smiled at him._

_Kanato grinned and nodded. "Make sure you buy something for Teddy, too."_

" _I will, I promise." She kissed his cheek once more before walking towards the edge of the garden where she knew Petra would be waiting for her. She saw her in the distance, standing next to Karlheinz. She approached the pair and smiled brightly as they turned to greet her._

" _Eve, where have you been?" Petra placed her hand on her shoulder._

" _Sorry, Petra. I lost track of time while Shu was giving me piano lessons." She smiled sheepishly at her._

_Karlheinz chuckled and placed his hand on her head and smiled down at her indulgently. "It is fine, Eve. I will be joining you and Petra tonight in the village. There is some...business I need to attend to today." Karlheinz looked up at Petra and nodded slightly making Petra frown._

_He grasped Evangeline's small hand and led her and Petra to the waiting carriage. He handed her in and settled next to her, and Petra sat across from them. The carriage jerked forward, and he grasped Evangeline around her waist and placed her in his lap settling her sideways. She let out a yelp of surprise. "Uncle." She gasped._

_He grasped her chin and smiled gently down at her. "Eve, the time has come for you to forget."_

" _Forget?"_

" _When the time is right, I will awaken you, dear. I need more time, and you are not safe with me any longer. Don't worry we will put you somewhere until I have had time to deal with...things. Petra and I will watch over you until the time is right. Do you understand?"_

_Evangeline blinked back the tears and furrowed her brow. She had lived her uncle, and his sons for close to fifty years now, and she loved them all dearly. She knew no other place. She was born there. "I... I think I understand."_

_He kissed her forehead and caressed her head gently. "I need you to drink for me, and your sister, Petra, this will ensure we know where you are at all times." He said gently._

_Guiding her head to his neck, he let out a low sigh. "Now, drink from me, Eve." He cooed as he stroked her hair. Evangeline bit gently down, her fangs piercing his skin. She drank for a few moments, pulled back and licked the wound looking up at her uncle._

_He sighed and kissed her forehead once again giving her a sad smile. Petra cleared her throat delicately and offered her wrist and Evangeline grasped it biting gently, drinking from her sister. Once she was done, Karl settled her against him and placed his large hand over her forehead and sealed her memories away, as well as her dhampir side. He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled down at her. "You are my so very dear to me Eve, in time you will be the key to save us all." He bent his head down and pierced her skin on her neck and drank from her while she laid limp in his hold. Petra grabbed her sister's wrist and did the same. He met Petra's eyes and sighed. "Don't worry Petra, I will make sure that she will be safe, and will be reunited with her when the time is right. However, first I need to take care of the ones who wish her harm."_

Yui gasped and sat up with a start. Petra smiled at her with tears in her eyes, sniffing lightly as she wiped the tears away. "Did you...do you remember?"

Yui swallowed the lump in her throat and grasped her sister and held onto her tight. "Petra." She whispered against her neck.

Petra held her closer and let out a choked sob. "Oh, how I've missed you, Yui, or should I say...Evangeline."

Yui gave a watery chuckled and pulled back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I missed you, too. Yui is fine."

Petra Yui's tears away and smiled gently down at her. "Come, we need to get you out of this heat, and something to eat. It is still hot out here, even though it is the night."

Yui nodded and stepped next to Petra as they walked back to the mansion hand, and hand. She felt slightly disoriented from the rush of memories and was still trying to sort through them. She tugged on Petra's hand and looked at her with wide eyes. "Is...is Reinhart…is he?"

Petra smiled broadly. "Yes, Yui. He is Karlheinz, the man you consider your uncle."

She furrowed her brows as they started towards the house again realization hitting her like a battering ram.  _'Then that means..."_


	5. Found

Reiji sighed as he sat in the back of the limo watching his brothers bicker. It was always the same when they were together, each having such different personalities, it was like oil and water. He and his brothers were ordered to join his father for dinner at his estate not too far from where they lived. All Shu would say was they were  _all_  required to go.

"I don't know why we have to go there," Ayato grumbled. "Yours Truly has better things to do with his time."

"Ayato, you know we are all required to go if father requests us to go," Reiji grumbled. "Quit your complaining, we are nearly there." He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head taking a deep breath trying in vain to block out the others. He hated these dinners with their father. It was always the same. Vail threats and harsh lectures about their behavior.

Ayato continued to grumble under his breath, Kanato giggled and spoke softly to Teddy, teasing Ayato trying to get a rise out of him. Shu was leaning back against the plush limo seats; the sound of his music could be heard faintly. Subaru continued to look out the window with his fists clenched tightly dreading seeing his father. He always felt like an outcast now matter where he was. Laito chuckled observing all his brothers, it was so easy to tease each of them.

The brothers arrived at the mansion and were shown to the dining room where their father was already waiting with Petra. "Father." Reiji bowed as he entered the room followed closely by his brothers.

Karl smiled broadly at his sons as they entered the room. "Welcome, and thank you for joining me on such short notice."

"Like we had a choice," Ayato grumbled as he plopped down in his seat. Subaru slammed his fist on the table as he took his own seat and glared at Ayato, tired of his whining.

"Enough." Karlheinz barked. His sons stilled their movements and looked up at their father. He took a deep breath and looked over at Petra. "Petra, my dear, please go check on our guest of honor and make sure she is alright." Petra stood and popped out of the room leaving Karlheinz and his sons alone in the room.

"Are we meeting another new mother?" Shu sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes already bored.

Karl chuckled and stapled his hands together and gazed at his sons. "No, however, it is someone you all know quite well. When she arrives, I do not want any of you to say one  _word_  to her. She has no idea you will be here tonight. Give her a moment to recover from the shock."

"Who is she?" Laito leaned back in his chair and tossed his fedora-chan in the air with a smirk playing across his lips. "I know a lot of women."

Karlheinz let out warning growl as soft footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The brothers turned towards the doorway and watched as Petra stepped into the room with her arm wrapped securely around Yui frame.

Yui noticed all eyes were on here. She let out a small gasp of surprise and tried to back away from the eyes that were looking at her, surprise clearly written on their faces, but Petra held onto her tight. "Shh." She cooed. "Everything is alright. Trust me."

Yui swallowed thickly and placed her hands on her swollen abdomen protectively as she looked down hoping she could disappear. The brothers followed her motion and Karlheinz smirked when he noted shock written on their faces.

"Yui, please come to sit next to me." Karl raised his hand and beckoned Yui over to him. His eyes holding a gentleness that the brothers had never seen before.

Yui looked up, avoided the gazes of the others and gave a small nod and stepped around the table towards him. Petra slid the chair out for her and Yui sat gracefully in her seat, and let out a soft sigh trying to calm her nerves.

Karlheinz leaned over to her and grasped her chin to make her look at him. "Have you fed this afternoon?"

Yui shook her head. "I... I overslept, and I haven't the opportunity yet." She said in a soft voice.

He pursed his lips clasping her delicate hand tugging her towards him. She stood before him fidgeting wanting to bolt from the room. He could sense her unease and clasped both her hands in his giving them a soft, and tender squeeze. "Now, you know that your feedings are important for the children. You mustn't miss them. They are growing quickly, and you could get ill again. You have to worry about those eight little lives in there as well as your own." Yui heard the clatter of silverware dropping and closed her eyes.

Karl tugged her gently into his lap. "You look very pale right now my dear, and I require you to feed from me." He adjusted her in his lap, and Yui leaned closer to Karl and raised her hand and brushed his golden hair to the side. She lowered her head as he cupped the back of her head towards the crock of his neck. She bit gently and let out a soft sigh relaxing in his hold. She tried to block out the sounds around her, trying to calm her fraying nerves. "Don't stop drinking until I tell you to stop." He murmured as he ran his fingers through her long hair gently.

Karlheinz lifted his gaze and looked at his son. He watched as each of them had several emotions flit across their faces. Some confusion or jealousy. He felt Yui relax in his hold and looked down at her and smiled. He was filled with affection as he held her. He had not realized how much he himself missed her. He knew that what she was about to face would be hard for her, but it was for the sake of the vampire race and knew she was strong enough now to face these challenges.

The brothers watched with confused expressions on their faces. Why is Yui with their father, and why is she feeding from  _him?_ Their father had always been brash, and harsh to them, but to see him be tender to Yui was slightly unsettling. They noted she had a different scent now that she was pregnant. They couldn't keep their eyes off her, or her baby bump. The look on their father's face was the most disconcerting. He had…affection for her? How did he find their Yui? They were even more confused when Yui pulled away and they saw fang marks, instead of teeth marks on their father's neck.

"That's good, Yui." Karl murmured to her. Yui pulled back and licked the wound and lowered her head clutching the material of her dress. Karl chuckled and lifted her chin and cupped her cheek. He took his thumb and brushed her bottom lip, cleaning the blood away. "Do you feel better now?"

Yui gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his larger one. "Yes, thank you." He helped her stand, standing as well. He helped her lower onto the chair and kissed her on the forehead noting she looked rosy and had some warmth to her skin now.

"No more skipping your feedings." He patted her head as he resumed his seat. He grinned as he looked at his son's stunned faces. "I called you all here tonight to talk to you about your upcoming responsibilities." Karl paused and grasped Yui's hand. "As you may have noticed, she is pregnant...and with your children."

Each other them blinked and looked from Yui to their father. Reiji crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "If she is pregnant with our children, as you say, how far along is she? She has not been in our care for several months now."

"Three months." Karl gave him a hard look. "Petra found her on side of the road, bloody, and covered with only a towel." He growled. "She took her into her home, and then brought her to me a month later, and I examined her." He stood and started to pace the room. "She has eight children growing inside her. Eight of  _your_  children. She is lucky that Petra found her, she  _would_ have eventually died if she hadn't, not knowing that she needed a balanced diet of blood several times a day for  _your_  children."

Reiji looked at Yui and closed his eyes. He felt oddly regretful for what they did to her that night. A sharp pain tugged at his chest causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. When they left her in the garden she had been alive. When they returned to check on her, she was gone. They had all followed her scent, but it suddenly disappeared mixed with another. The assumed she had perished.

"You almost killed her when I told you specifically NOT to." He roared causing Yui to tremble, and let out a small squeak. Karl's eyes softened and walked over to her and placed his hands on her petite shoulders. "You were to keep her safe." He let out a sigh and patted Yui's head. "She is a dhampir. She is part vampire, and human, she also as you know has a heart of a strong vampire of a founder. That is the  _only_ reason why you didn't kill her, and she survived the first month of pregnancy without her feedings."

He sat back down in his seat and looked at all his sons with narrowed eyes. "If you expect to succeed me one day, you will take her back into your home and take care of her  _and_  your children. She will be your queen. I expect you to take care of her, and if you don't I  _will_ take her as my own."

Yui looked up sharply at Karl and her mouth parted. He raised a brow at her. "You are to go back with them tonight, Yui. They will take care of you. It is the way vampires do things. Now that you are carrying their children, whose children I am not sure, but they are expected to take care of you, and you  _will_  marry with them, also known as mating."

"I...I..." Yui stammered and paled.

He leaned closer to her and cupped her cheek. "Eve, you will do as your told, it is imperative you go with them. It is for the well-being of you  _and_ your children. They need their father's blood. It will be much better for their growth." He barely whispered. Yui gulped and nodded. "If you should have any problems, you contact me, or Petra immediately."

Yui closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "I will."

The rest of the dinner was spent in quiet, the only sound was silverware lightly clinking against the china. When the meal was finished Karlheinz nodded at Petra. "Help her get ready to leave. We will meet you in the foyer, I need to speak to them about a few things in private."

Petra nodded and held Yui's hand as they stepped away from the table. Yui stumbled and Reiji reached out to assist her, causing Yui cringed away from him. She still feared them and the thought of them touching her scared her. Reiji frowned, and his hands fell limply to his sides. Petra wrapped an arm around her and guided her out of the room.

Karlheinz looked at his sons and narrowed his eyes. "You will have to gain her trust back. It is important that she feeds three times a day from you."

Reiji cleared his throat. "Why didn't tell us she was a dhampir?"

Karl leaned back and tilted his head. "I will tell you that she is over two hundred years old, and someone sealed most of her dhampir traits away." He let out a low chuckle. "She is more than dhampir, she has a heart of a founder that beats within her, there is more to her but that is all I am willing to share with you for now. Each of you has to prove yourselves to me."

"She is immortal?" Laito raised a brow.

"Yes, she is. She must be to carry your children. No human could survive without knowing to feed properly." Karl raised a brow. "Now, let's go wait for your future queen, shall we?"

Karl led his sons to the foyer where Yui was already waiting with Petra holding onto her in a tight hug rubbing her back, speaking in low tones. She pulled Yui back and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Petra leaned in and kissed her softly and smiled down at her. "I will see you soon. Call me if you need me. Do you have the cell phone I gave you?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Excellent, I expect to hear from you, and I will send someone by to pick you up on Monday for work."

Yui gave her a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you, Petra. I look forward to finally being able to work again." Yui turned and looked at Karlheinz, and smiled. "Thank you, uncle."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I will see you Monday. We will give you a checkup when you come to work. Remember you will have to feed three times a day, and my sons will be the ones you will feed from now on. It is better to have fresh vampire blood."

Yui frowned slightly but nodded her consent looking up at him. She got up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek briefly before turning towards the door. Reiji opened the door and stepped out towards the limo, and the others soon followed. Yui lingered a moment longer and took a deep breath before stepping into the night to join the others.

Yui slid into the limo last and settled next to Ayato who was staring at her. She looked back at him briefly before shifting closer to the door and leaning her head against the window as they drove back to the last place she wanted to be. She closed her eyes and sighed, praying that she would have the strength to make it living under the same roof with them once again. She placed her hand on her abdomen in hopes that her children would survive, at least she could protect them slightly better now, she would be sure of that.

Shu cracked his eye open and gazed at Yui as they all rode in silence. He took in her delicate features; her hair had got a lot longer since the three months he had last seen her. He watched as she placed her hand protectively on her belly and his lip twitched. He did feel remorse for what they all did to her, but he was pleased that she would be back with them. The house seemed empty without her there. He now realized that she was slowly bringing them together as a family, and without her there they were all lost. He now knew that they needed her. He missed her scent, but he began to realize he missed  _her._

Laito smirked as he watched Yui caress her abdomen tenderly. He missed her plain and simple. He missed her scent, the taste of her skin, the way she was yielding when he fed from her. He thought that she had died, but someone had found her on side of the road. He tried to forget her, the empty spot that she had created with her absence filled with plenty of hunting with Ayato. They both brought home several blood bags a week to forget what they had lost when she vanished. Nothing could replace Yui no matter how much blood or sex they had. The void was still there, the memory of her always haunting him.

Ayato could feel the heat from Yui's body near his. He wanted to reach out and touch her. For so long he ached to have her with him once again. He raised a brow when he noticed that she was no longer flat chested, she had filled out quite a bit, perhaps it was the pregnancy. Her hair was longer, and it cascaded in light waves down her back. He took a deep breath and savored the scent that was Yui, but something more. He felt sadness, something he was not used to when he discovered she was missing. Like Laito, he assumed that she had died due to her injuries. No matter how much blood he took from anyone, whether it was a vampire or human, it never filled the void. He felt...affection for her that he never realized how deep it was until he saw her enter the room tonight. When his eyes landed on her, the overwhelming feeling of home washed over him. She was home to him. He swallowed the saliva that gathered in his mouth and closed his eyes. He needed to prove himself to her. He felt no desire to hurt her anymore if anything a fierce protectiveness was there now.

Kanato felt anger when Yui disappeared, he wanted her with him always. She was his favorite bride. He enjoyed her taste, she tasted sweet, and he loved all sweet things. She would often bake sweet things for him each week without him asking, and he enjoyed that about her. He wasn't used to someone caring for him, or even doing anything for him. He and Teddy tried their best to forget her. He spent more time with Teddy, and he made some of his past brides into familiars, so he could torment them for not being Yui. They were pleased to have her back where she belonged, and the best part was that she would be theirs forever. He listened to Teddy whisper to him letting him know he was content that they had their bride back, but also, he had to be careful not to hurt her again. Teddy warned him to be careful with her now because she could be the mother of his child. They needed to protect their bride, and show her love and affection. He nodded at Teddy and whispered his agreement and pulled him closer as he watched Yui. He was afraid to blink for she may disappear again.

Subaru swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Yui. He was not entirely sure how he would even talk to her again. What they did to her was brutal. They all decided that they all wanted her, and couldn't decide who would win her, so in a heated argument, they all had her...together. When she turned up gone the next day, he had hoped that she had died, so she would not have to live that nightmare. On some nights, while sitting near the garden, he could still hear her crying pleas for them to stop. He thought it was her coming back to haunt him for what he had done. He deserved it. The one person to show him any love and affection he had hurt in the worst way possible. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. He could taste Yui's scent on his tongue, and he savored the taste. He noted her scent was even better now. He was glad that she was back, and was pleased she was with child, he could only hope one of them was his. He promised himself that he would be a better father and lover than  _he_ ever was.

Reiji watched Yui as she shifted in her seat, trying to press herself against the door, and away for Ayato. He couldn't really blame her. They tortured her, all selfish because they all wanted to have her as their own. When Yui had been gone after a week he realized he missed her clumsiness, the look on her face when she was confused about something which to him was far too frequently. It annoyed him when she looked clueless, but when she had disappeared his missed it fiercely. His tea never tasted the same without her there. It all tasted the same without her there to drink it with him complimenting him on his skills.

He looked down and watched with fascination the way her hand drifted against her swollen abdomen. He felt something odd tug in his chest thinking of Yui with  _his_  child, perhaps this is what pride felt like. He noted she looked even more delicate as the moonlight streamed through the window. Her blond hair almost looking white. How was it now that she was here with him that she didn't seem so plain as he once thought. Of course, her taste was the finest he had ever had, but now there was more to her. When she fed from his father, he felt jealousy flare through him. He wanted it to be him to hold her while she fed from him. He knew that she was terrified of all of them, and he had to make things right with her. He needed to ensure that his children didn't suffer because of her stubbornness. At least now he had that chance, they had her back, and even better she had to mate them. She would be tied to them for eternity.


	6. Brothers

The car pulled up to the estate and Yui opened the door and bolted out. The brothers sat there stunned for a moment before they climbed out as well. They didn't realize how fast she could be now. Reiji surmised it was due to her dhampir side that made her that way. He shook his head as he trailed behind his brothers into the mansion. He would have to check on Yui to ensure she was safe and she hadn't run off…again.

Yui entered her old bedroom and leaned against the door heavily letting out a sigh of relief. She really didn't feel like talking to the brothers all at once, perhaps one at a time. She was conflicted about how she felt. She remembered everything from her past, and the deep affection and bonds she had with each of them. What they did to her was something she was still trying to come to terms with. The past and present clashing violently within her mind. Did they even remember her? It appeared that they didn't and Karlheinz didn't mention anything to them about it, so she wouldn't mention it either.

Shoving herself off the door she padded across her room to her bathroom turning the knobs on the tub filling it with scented oils to try to relax. She was on edge and knew it wasn't good for her or her children. While the tub filled she went to her wardrobe and pulled out sleep shorts, and a t-shirt. She frowned as she looked at them. ' _I will have to buy some new clothes soon.'_ She entered the bathroom once again and began to strip her clothes and pull up her hair in a sloppy bun. It was down to her midback now.

She turned off the tub and eased herself into the warm water and groaned as the warmth enveloped her small frame. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes and began to think about the men in her life. Her heart ached for the way things used to be before that dreadful night. They had come together as a family...slightly dysfunctional family, but still, things were going well. She still didn't understand why they acted that way towards her that night. She wished she knew the reason why they did that to her, then perhaps she could try to move on.

There was a knock at her bathroom door and Yui's eyes snapped open. She shifted forward and grabbed her towel pulling it to herself trying to cover up. She felt stupid for putting herself in a vulnerable position. "Y-yes?"

"I was just ensuring you were feeling well." Reiji's voice drifted through the door.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, Reiji." She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes if he really wanted to hurt her, he could just have popped into the bathroom instead of knocking on the door she reminded herself.

"Yui." There was a pause. "Perhaps you could find the time to speak with me in private at some point…please."

Yui chewed her bottom lip for a moment and thought about his requests. "That would be fine, Reiji."

"I will leave you to enjoy your bath then."

Yui paused for a moment listening to ensure he had indeed left before she resumed her bath. She washed quickly before flipping the latch to drain the tub stepping out briskly drying herself and donning on her clothes. She looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She looked pale, her once rosy complexion gone, now she looked like she was made of porcelain. She knew it was due to the sudden stress of this situation. It was this situation she never wanted to be in again, living with the men who had hurt her and betrayed her trust. Taking a steadying breath, she shook her head before finishing her bathroom routine.

When she emerged from the bathroom she realized she wasn't tired yet, and really didn't feel like staying in her room at this point. Deciding to face her fear she made her way to go speak to Reiji now, she knew he was awake, and she preferred to get this over with. She knew that Reiji didn't like people to be in his study, or chambers in inappropriate attire, but she was going anyways. He would just have to suck it up. She was not wanting to go through a whole wardrobe change just to hear what he had to say. She would not bow down to any of his demands any longer, or anyone else for that matter.

She let out a small giggle and clasped the handle and tugged it open amazed how much she had changed since being with them. Three months ago, she would have fretted about her attire afraid of making him angry or offending him. Of course, he was easily offended, he seemed to go out of his way to find fault with her just so he could ‘punish’ her.

Squaring her shoulders, Yui stepped into the hallway and made her way down the stairs to the bottom floor where Reiji's study was. She walked past the foyer and took the long corridor that led to his study, as well as the library, and music room. She ran her hand against the wall as she walked feeling the rough texture of the antique wallpaper under her slender fingers.

She paused and tilted her head to the side and considered the music room for a moment. She smiled thinking about the times that Shu had given her piano lessons eons ago. Did she still remember how to play? She padded quietly into the room towards the piano and ran her delicate fingers down the keys.

She settled herself on the bench and rested her fingers on the keys. Taking a deep breath and began to play her favorite piece Claire de Lune, by Debussy. She started playing and closed her eyes a small smile tugging her full lips, letting the music relax her. She remembered how the sound of the piano playing always seemed to make her happy, and she could go to another place depending on her mood. When she played she was free from everything that bogged her down in life. She used to make up her own melodies, and try to put them into music.

Shu would often play his violin to accompany her when she played. They would do that for hours, each lost in the music. She had been closest to Shu back then, their connection to music bonding them closer together. She had loved them all of course, but with Shu it was different. They had that camaraderie, music was their passion.

She let out a soft sigh and opened her rose-colored eyes slowly to see Shu was leaning against the piano staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She let out a small squeak of surprise and leaned back in fear. Shu caught her up in his arms with ease before she was able to tumble off of the bench, holding her close to him, cradling her against him like she was breakable.

She began to tremble as she looked at him with wide eyes. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them with a softened expression. Yui held her breath as Shu continued to look at her for several moments. He finally slowly set her on her feet and let her go, his hands grazing her arms softly as he let go. He took a step back and looked down at her. "Where did you learn to play the piano?"

Yui looked away from him and closed her eyes. "Someone...it was someone who was important to me a long time ago." She whispered. The memory of their time together was almost painful to think about. A harsh contrast to the way things were now.

"I see." Shu sat on the bench in front of her and grasped her hand causing her eyes to snap open and look at him. "I just wanted you to know...I'm glad that you are here." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, his lips lingering against her skin. She shivered as she felt his cool breath fan across her hand.

She tugged her hand back gently and offered him a small smile. She remembered all the time they spent together playing the piano, sitting and listening to classical pieces together. She remembered it all, that was hundreds of years ago. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking into his deep blue eyes that seemed to glow. "I need to go see Reiji, he wanted to speak to me." She rasped out.

Shu chuckled and gave her a small smirk. "Don't keep him waiting then."

Yui nodded and stepped away from him and made her way out of the room. Shu sighed as he watched her go. He had heard the music and knew from the style that it was not Laito. He was surprised to see Yui sitting here playing. It was one of his favorite pieces. He hoped with time that he could spend some time with Yui alone, making things better between them. He didn't like the tension, or to see her fear when looking at him. Running his hand through his golden locks he laid on the bench and thought about Yui enjoying her lingering scent that hung in the air.

Seeing her play the piano even though shocking was pleasing. Her lips had a slight tilt of a smile which made her look younger…happier. He had never seen her smile before. Since she had lived here they gave her no reason to smile. Each of them in their own way belittled and tortured her before she started her awakening never thinking she would survive. None of them ever do.

When she had stabbed herself he had been shocked. More so for her reason to do so. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt. They had continuously harmed her over the months she was with them, never offering her kindness or compassion but in the end, she offered her own _life_ to keep them safe. It is at that moment he saw her in a different light and he had desired her, not only for food but as something more.

Sliding his eyes shut he continued to see the images of Yui on the night they had all tried to claim her. Her fear, the tears she cried. How she begged them to stop. They never had. He felt the tightness in his chest and rubbed it absentmindedly determined to be the perfect mate to her. He would ensure she had that smile on her face. He just had to plan how to make that happen. He needed to speak to her without her having the fear in her eyes. For once in his long life, he didn’t want fear, he wanted her trust.

Yui knocked softly on Reiji's door and folded her hands in front of her, and waiting for him to open the door trying not to fidget. She was not entirely sure he was even in his study. It was still early, and he should not be in his chambers yet. She refused to go there to speak to him. She had only been in his chambers a few times and that was for what he called ‘training’ for her to become someone fitting of his station. She was thankful that he never did anything other than yanking her back to make her stand straight while lecturing her on propriety.

The door opened after a few moments startling Yui from her musing. Reiji looked down at her with an unreadable expression before he stepped aside and motioned her to come inside. "Thank you for agreeing to speak to me, Yui. Please, have a seat."

Yui stepped further into the study and sat on one of the wingback chairs that were nestled into the corner of the room. She looked around the room almost feeling nostalgic. Dusty tomes and specimen jars lined the bookshelves along the wall. His desk was neat and tidy as usual. A large couch on one wall with two stands at each end. The far corner had his small work area with various vails and potions. She let out a shudder thinking about some of those concoctions he had made her drink in the past. This is why she had trust issues when it came to Reiji. She never knew when their tea time would become an experiment on his part. _‘I’ve always been far too trusting.’_

Reiji watched her briefly before stepping over to his desk pouring two cups of tea placing one in front of Yui. "This is chamomile tea, it will help you sleep." He murmured as he sat gracefully in the chair across from her crossing his legs raising his cup to his lips sipping slowly as he eyed her.

Yui looked at the cup warily gently picking it up, the saucer perched under it for support. She took a slow breath before she raised the cup to her own lips with a trembling hand sure that if she refused to drink the tea had ‘gone through the trouble of making’ that she would be punished.

Reiji took a long sip of his tea and set the cup and saucer down with a soft clink on the table between them. "There is nothing 'extra' in the tea, it's perfectly safe I assure you."

Yui took a sip, and swallowed, setting her teacup with her saucer down carefully on the table in front of her. "Thank you, Reiji. It tastes delightful."

Reiji's lip twitched briefly. "Yes, I believe that it does."

Yui folded her hands in her lap, crossing her legs at her ankles, and sat straight in her chair waiting for him to speak. The silence was almost suffocating to her. She knew better than to speak out of turn with Reiji. She had a difficult time meeting his eyes right now, his stare was unnerving, so instead of her gaze wandering she opted to bow her head and wait.

"I wanted to check to see how you were feeling. I know you will need to have three feedings a day, and I will speak with my brothers to get a schedule to help you with that. For now, I wanted to ensure you were feeling alright." He said in a softened tone which startled her.

Yui looked at him through her thick eyelashes meeting his garnet eye. "I... I was thinking of asking Petra for some blood from the blood bank when I returned to work Monday. You don't have to worry about the f-feedings." She could feel the color drain from her face thinking about the process of feeding from any of them. She would have to get ‘close’ to them, right now arm's length was far too close for her taste.

Reiji thinned his lips and took a deep calming breath. He had expected this from her, she was stubborn to a fault. The rational side of him knew she was still frightened of them, but the other side was beyond pissed that she wouldn't drink from them. "Yui." He cleared his throat trying to smooth the roughness in his voice. "Rest assured you are perfectly safe here now, you are the mother of our children, and we  _want_  to make sure you have everything you will need. In vampire culture, it is customary for the mother to drink from her mate. It is better for you, and for our children. Human blood will not give you or them the nutrition that is needed right now."

"I felt safe before." She whispered and clenched her fists looking away. "I am not your mate, nor your brothers. I didn't have a choice."

Reiji sighed and shifted slightly closer slightly surprised that she voiced her opinion. The pain of her words made his stomach twist painfully, the truth of them a harsh reality. "I do regret what happened, and perhaps someday I can offer an explanation for our actions on that night. However, right now I want to make sure you do not suffer anymore and are taken care of. Like it or not, Yui we are all bound together now. We will  _not_  hurt you again."

Yui bit her bottom lip thinking about his words. She knew he spoke the truth for the most part. They were indeed bound together even if it was against her wishes. Knowing she was pregnant changed something within Yui. She already felt protective of her unborn children and she would have to find her inner strength do what is best for them, even if it was emotionally painfully for her.

She also did feel a lot better when she drank from Petra or Karlheinz. When she had human blood, she seemed to need more of it, and more frequently. "I will  _try._ I will only do this because I want to protect my children."

" _Our_  children." He raised a brow at her. "You are looking slightly pale right now. I know tonight has been stressful for you, perhaps you would indulge me and feed right now."

Yui's eyes widened for a moment and took a deep settling breath. "I think I will be okay until tomorrow, but thank you, Reiji. I have just been stressed as you said. I think I will retire for the night shortly." Yui stood and bowed to Reiji before making her way to the door. She paused before she turned the knob. "Thank you, Reiji." She said softly as she stepped out into the hall, and closed the door gently behind her with a light ‘click’.

Reiji growled in frustration when Yui left. Her scent lingered in the air and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting her scent assault his scenes. She smelled even better now. Speaking with Yui went slightly better than he thought even though she was being stubborn, at least she was _speaking_ to him right now. She was still reserved of course, but at least she agreed to the feedings. He would have to speak with his brothers about a schedule to make sure someone was always available to help her with that. He knew that each of them would always be available for her, and would probably want to be the  _only_  one she feeds from however that was not possible right now. She needed more feedings because she had eight children growing inside of her.

What surprised him was the way she was open and to be honest with himself, brutal with the truth with him. She wasn't given a choice, and for now, she was not mated to any of them, that statement was correct. His father had told them all she would have to mate them. He was pleased with this of course, but he knew it would take them all time to be in her good graces again. He craved her in more ways than one. Not just her blood, of course, it called to him like no other, but he craved her. All of her. Her soft yielding body, her companionship, her kind words. All of it. He frowned thinking it would be an impossible undertaking to make her love them in return. Maybe she never would.

Yui let out a sigh of relief as she made her way through the house after leaving Reiji. She was  _thirsty;_ however, she wasn't quite ready to feed from them as of yet. She wanted to trust them which was difficult to do right now with all the conflicting emotions rolling through her. She rubbed her baby bump tenderly. "Everything will be alright." She whispered. She had to be strong for them. It wasn't only her life on the line now.

"Oi, Yui." Ayato appeared in front of her, making her jump back slightly in surprise.

"W-what do you want, Ayato?" She bumped against the wall and stared at him with trepidation.

Ayato stepped closer to her and looked down at her baby bump, and then back at her. "I wanted to see how you were doing." He grumbled looking away. He hated the fear he saw but he had to seek her out, it was almost a compulsion really. He was having a difficult time leaving her alone. He needed to be with her to ensure she was doing well. He knew it would be difficult being back here with all of them.

He studied her face as emotions flickered across them as she looked at him warily. He wanted her to realize how things had changed since she had left. For three months he, as well as his brothers he was sure, had mourned her. They had thought that she had died that awful night. They should never have tried to claim her like they did. The claim that never came to fruition. All they manage to do was brutalize and traumatize her. 

When she left things had changed within these dark walls. The atmosphere had always had had a tinge of darkness lurking about, but when she was there, there was light. Her gentle ways soothed them without realizing it until she was gone. Now that she was indeed here standing in front of him, he could clearly see the emotional damage they had done to her. She didn’t trust them. He knew that they deserved it. It was a hard pill to swallow. 

Yui wondered why each of the brothers were being...gentle with her tonight. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm fine, Ayato. Thank you for your concern." She said in a low voice.

She stepped around him, but before she could go two steps he grabbed her hand gently causing her to flinch. "Just...just get some rest." He said looking at her with a softened expression while running his hand through his dishevels red locks.

Yui gave a small nod tugging her hand away as she continued forward. Ayato watched her small frame disappear around the corner and slumped against the wall. He looked down at his hand where he had grabbed her still feeling the warm smoothness of her skin still tingling upon it.

Subaru popped next to him and frowned. "Is she avoiding you?" He asked.

"Can you blame her?" He growled as he shoved himself off the wall and stalked in the opposite direction.

"No," Subaru whispered. "I don't." Taking a deep breath, he popped into his chambers and opened his French doors hopping on the railing sitting down and looked out at the full moon. A light breeze teased his white hair, brushing it gently against his neck. He wanted to speak to Yui himself but now was not the time. He would give her time, she deserved the space to settle her thoughts. He was still coming to terms that their actions had caused Yui not only physical and emotional harm but now there was a constant reminder of that night growing within her. "I will make it up to you, Yui." He vowed his soft voice carrying with the wind. With a deep sigh, he jumped off the railing returning to his room, closing the doors with a flick of his wrist as he slid into his coffin to retire. He had thinking to do.

Yui continued down the corridor towards her chambers but still didn't want to go to bed. She went into the library, her favorite place to go when she needed some quiet time. Her fingers traced the spines of the books, and she finally found one that she hadn't read in years, A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. She remembered reading this book at the palace, it was one of her favorite stories. The palace she knew was in the demon realm, not this one. All her previous memories and knowledge trickling back to her made her lips quirk up a little. 

She plucked the book from the shelf and sat in the window seat that had cushions that overlooked the gardens. She shivered thinking about what happened near there but tried to push those feelings aside. Deciding to get lost in the book, she opened it and began to read softly to herself out loud. She hoped that her children were able to hear her voice, and found it soothing thinking that she wasn't alone anymore. She now had someone…several someones to protect.

Kanato tilted his head to the side as he heard Yui reading as he made his way to the kitchen with Teddy for something sweet. He hadn't heard this story in years. He moved towards the library and watched her for a short while gazing at her gentle features as the moonlight filtered through the window almost giving her an ethereal look.

He quietly padded behind her as she continued to read in a quiet voice while caressing her baby bump. Her voice was soft and had a melodic quality to it. He shuffled closer and settled next to her on the bench pressing his larger frame next to hers leaning his head on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck enjoying the sound of her voice as she read. It soothed him.

Yui jumped slightly and stilled. "K-kanato." She exhaled, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"I heard you reading. I like this story." He grinned widely. "Continue to read." He shifted closer to her and let out a content sigh.

Yui swallowed the thickness of her throat and raised the book with a shaking hand continuing to  _try_  to read. Kanato pressed closer to her when she finally continued to read holding Teddy in his other arm, so he could nestle closer to her warmth. He could feel her body heat and enjoyed the feeling of her body being pressed close to his. He noticed how her voice would falter slightly whenever he shifted his position causing him to giggle softly.

He laid his hand on her belly, making her stiffen once again. He looked at her face, and she closed her eyes and started to tremble. Her bottom lip quivering. He let out a light snicker and continue to rub her abdomen in wonder. "Are there really eight babies in there?" He asked in a low voice.

"Y-yes there are," Yui whispered.

Kanato nodded and sighed. "Keep reading." He whispered against her neck. "I'm not going to bite you...today."

Yui gulped but continued to read. After sitting with Kanato for over an hour her eyes seemed to grow heavy the day's events finally catching up to her. She blinked her eyes slowly trying in vain to keep them open. The words blurring as she looked at the page.

Kanato watched as she began to close her eyes repeatedly before the book slipped from her hand, and landing next to her with a light thump. He leaned back to get a better view of her face, watching her as she slept her head landing on his shoulder, his hand never leaving her belly. He was pleased that after some time she seemed to relax with him next to her. Perhaps it was because he decided to hold completely still while she read to him and Teddy. He enjoyed the story better when her voice didn't falter and the scent of her fear made his nose itch. 

He adjusted her and pulled her into his arms, setting her sideways in his lap holding her tightly while nuzzling her neck. "I'm glad you are here, Yui." He whispered. "You will never leave me again, you are mine for eternity." He kissed her temple and sighed. “Isn’t that right Teddy.” He whispered to Teddy who was sitting in Yui’s lap.

Kanto leaned his head back and gathered her securely in his hold his arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his chest. He could feel her warm breath fanning across his neck causing him to shiver. He and Teddy sat there quietly listening to her steady heartbeat and quiet breaths.

Lifting his head he looked down at Teddy and raised a brow at the inconspicuous bear. “What was that, Teddy? You are glad that Yui is back, too?” He nodded his head lifting his hand to readjust his sidekick before tucking Yui’s head under his chin pleased just to hold her close. She wasn’t afraid when she was sleeping and her scent was better that way.

He let out a low growl as he continued to listen to Teddy lecture him about his bride. Letting out an annoyed grunt he decided to answer him. "You are right, Teddy. We need to be nice to her I suppose. I will  _try_ not to scare her anymore."

Laito appeared and looked down at the pair and smirked. He sat by Yui's legs and looked over at Kanato and raised a brow. "How is Bitch-chan?" He whispered in a quiet voice not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty.

Kanato narrowed his eyes at his brother upset that he disrupted his time with Yui. "She is fine, she was reading to Teddy and me."

Laito picked up the book and looked at it. "I didn't know Bitch-chan liked this kind of book." He giggled. He placed it back down and he settled his hand on her baby bump. "It's hard to believe our little Bitch-chan has eight of our babies in there."

Yui shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to Kanato wrapping an arm around his waist, letting out a low whimper in her sleep. He looked down at her and frowned. "I'm going to put her to bed. She needs her rest." He stood, and lifted Yui in his arms and vanished. Laito smirked and vanished as well, following him to Yui's room.

Kanato pulled back the covers and laid Yui gently down on the bed. He brushed her golden curls to the side and kissed her lips lightly at first. He paused for a moment and applied more pressure to her lips and kissed her firmly liking the feel of her petal rose lips against his. They were softer than he had imagined. He pulled away and held Teddy closer while watching her sleep.

Laito raised his brow at his brother's actions. Kanato was never one to show affection towards anyone. He sat on the bed next to Yui, gazing down at her. "Sleep well, Bitch-chan." He leaned closer and took a deep breath and sighed. "She smells so much better now." He gave her a lingering kiss and stood up. "We should check on her when we wake, she feels slightly warmer than usual."

Kanato looked down at Yui and nodded. "Teddy and I will check on her when we wake. It's almost dawn now, and we are going to bed." He vanished without another word.

Sitting on the bed with Yui Latio studied her taking in her features what seemed like the first time. Her golden hair splayed out above her head in a golden halo, her hand resting protectively on her baby bump even when she slept. Her full cupid bow lips. She had almost elfin features they were so delicate.

Laito looked at Yui one last time and shook his head. She was making him feel emotions he wasn't entirely used to. He almost felt...protective of her. He kissed her baby bump and sighed. "Sleep well, my little ones." He pulled the covers up, and tucked her in, and planted a quick kiss to her forehead. "We will talk soon."

He vanished making his way to his room, to try to settle these feelings about Yui. He didn't think they felt bad, just...different. Did he actually  _love_  her? He found he didn't really feel like torturing her anymore. While she was away he felt restless and yearned for her touch in a desperate way. To have her in his arms again, yielding so easily for him. The ache he felt was almost unbearable. He would often speak to her on some nights when her presence seemed to linger wanting to make that tentative connection with her after she disappeared. He had missed her more than he thought he would. She _was_ the first bride to survive. Now it appeared they would indeed have her for eternity.

Now that she was back under the same roof he didn't feel the need to tease her or even hurt her in any way. He let out a soft snort and pulled the covers over his head thinking about his future with Yui and their little ones. He would find a way to make her come back to his arms where she belonged. _‘Yes, my little Bitch-chan will be where she belongs soon enough.’_ He let out a breathy sigh and slid his eyes shut images of Yui floating around in his head.

 


	7. Fever

Reiji entered Yui’s room quietly when she didn't answer the door. He knew she was in here, he could hear her heartbeat. It sounded too fast than her normal heartbeat, which he could pick out in a crowd he was certain, and her breathing was rapid. He stepped closer to the bed and sat on the edge and looked at her. She was fidgeting in her sleep and was perspiring heavily. He reached out his hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face that was sticking to her noting she was burning up.

He shifted closer and placed his hand on her head and frowned. "Yui." He whispered while gently shaking her. "Yui, you need to wake up." She let out a low whimper as she laid there, shifting slightly in her sleep. He looked up and saw Shu sit on the other side of the bed looking down at her as well.

Shu tilted his head to the side, his hand drifted down to her face to her neck, lightly caressing it. "She is burning up when was her last feeding?"

Reiji paused and began to count the hours. He hadn't spoken to the brothers yet about their feeding schedule, and Yui had been in her room all day. He growled with annoyance and looked at her. "It has been close to twenty hours."

Shu looked up sharply at Reiji and hissed. "We need to feed her." He picked her up bridal-style into his arms cradling her against him biting his own wrist drinking a mouthful. He pressed his lips to hers opening her mouth with his thumb forcing his blood into her mouth. Yui swallowed instinctively and shivered.

"Shu, bring her to my study, we will need to keep an eye on her until she wakes." Reiji stood and vanished.

Shu gathered Yui more securely to him and vanished with her in his arms, going to Reiji's study. Bringing her to the couch he settled her on his lap and began to feed her again biting from his wrist gulping a mouthful and pressing his lips to hers coaxing her to swallow it. Lifting his hand he brushed some of her curls from her neck trying to cool her off, readjusting her in his lap.

Reiji stood at his desk mixing some contents in a small vial measuring each part carefully. When he was satisfied, he moved and knelt in front of Yui who was cradled in his brother's arms. "Let me give her this."

Shu grabbed Reiji's wrist as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "What is that?" He nodded to the vial.

"It is something to help with the fever and pain. It is perfectly safe for her, and the children. It will help her rest more soundly." Shu paused for a moment and nodded, releasing his wrist.

Reiji emptied the contents into his mouth, and leaned closer to Yui, pressing his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, to make sure she opened wide enough to swallow everything he offered. She gave a light cough after swallowing. Reiji nodded and sat back on his heels. "Continue feeding her." He ordered.

Shu readjusted Yui and continued to bite his wrists, and arms feeding her. She would let out a low whimper occasionally but he persisted in feeding her feeling adrenaline thrumming through him. They couldn’t lose her, or their children. They just got her back.

His persistence paid off when eventually she stopped shivering, and her breathing evened out. She let out a small sigh and shifted closer to Shu curling against him, her small hands clasping his shirt while still sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief looking down at her.

He noted she didn't look as flushed and stopped perspiring. His worry for her began to ebb so he moved their position on the couch, laying down bringing her with him. He adjusted Yui against his body, so her back was against his chest. He pulled her up against his body, getting in a comfortable position. He looked up at Reiji smirking. "My lack of temperature will keep her cool."

Reiji raised a brow and looked down at her. He cupped her check his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek checking her temperature. He was pleased she was no longer hot to the touch. He paused for a moment before he laid a hand on her swollen abdomen and laid it there gently. He didn't feel any movement, but it was far too early for that, but it fascinated him, he had wanted to do this since the day he saw her carrying his child...well their children. He hoped at least one of them was his.

Shu took out one of his earbuds and gently placed it in Yui's ear. His favorite classical pieces were playing softly. He thought it may relax her a bit to have some soothing music while she slept. He wanted to ensure she was happy and comfortable.

His hands drifted down and placed them on her abdomen and heaved a sigh. He closed his eyes slowly and leaned his head closer to hers, enjoying her scent. He felt strange. He wanted to shield her from everything. He wanted her to look at him with the trusting eyes once again. He was glad to have this moment with her pressed against him without her fearing him at least.

"We will have to be more persistent with her," Reiji said. "She is so stubborn, she will end up hurting herself or the children."

Shu opened his eyes and looked at Reiji. "We were persistent with her before, and this is the result. We should have never done that to her." His blue eyes hard as he looked at him narrowing.

Reiji pursed his lips. "I agree, however, what is done is done. All we can do now is ensure her happiness and health. She is our bride after all, and it is up to us to prove to her now that she belongs here with us, or father will take her."

"Do you think she will leave again?"

"We will have to ensure that she doesn't."

The door to the study banged open and Ayato stood there with a hard look on his face. He stalked over to where Yui was and glared at Reiji. "What did you do to her?" He hissed. Laito, Kanato, and Subaru stepped inside and gathered around, and glared down at Reiji.

"We went to check on Bitch-chan and she wasn't there. We could only smell yours and Shu's scent mixed with hers...and Shu's blood."

Reiji let out a low growl and stood. "She has a fever from her lack of feeding. Shu and I brought her here to feed her, to get her fever down. Now will you all keep your voices down and let her rest, you will wake our bride."

Shu closed his eyes and pulled Yui closer to him. "Yes, you are far too noisy for my liking."

Ayato looked at Yui and frowned. "Is she...are the babies alright?"

Reiji raised a brow. "They are all well as far as I can tell. Her temperature is returning to normal."

Kanato stepped closer to Yui and leaned closer to her. "She smells different now that she is pregnant. I want a taste."

Ayato yanked him back and hissed. "No. You will not touch what is Yours Truly. She is off limits."

"Now brother, you know she is all of ours. We each get to enjoy Bitch-chan." Laito purred in a seductive tone.

Subaru slammed his fist on the wall and growled. "Enough." He barked. "This is exactly what happened the last time we attacked her. Our job now is to protect her, not hurt her again, if we do...she will leave us."

Each of the brothers looked down at her and frowned when they heard her whimper. They didn't want her to leave. They all needed her, and felt...affection for her. It was difficult for them to share anything but now due to their actions towards Yui, they were each bound to her tightly. They would have to adjust and try to make it work for her sake. They didn't want her to leave them once again and certainly didn’t want her fear.

Reiji cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before returning his gaze to them. "We all need to work together to help her. She will need three feedings a day, I suggest a schedule to ensure everyone gets equal time with Yui."

The others grumbled with this announcement. Ayato slumped into a chair and crossed his arms, glaring at Reiji. "Fine. I only agree to this because she needs it. Just don't...don't touch her."

Reiji raised a brow and chuckled. "Ayato...again, she is  _all_ of ours. You simply can't dictate what we can and can't do with our bride. None of us here are going to harm her like that again. You know this."

"Whatever...I will take the next feeding." He grumbled. He hated the thought of Yui being touched by anyone but him, however, he knew what Reiji said was true. She was all of theirs. She was the first bride to survive, and now she was pregnant with their children.

"She will need another feeding soon, however, Shu will take care of that when she wakes, he hasn't finished with his turn yet. We will stay with her to ensure that she is comfortable until she wakes. She will need to have vampire blood every eight hours. I will submit a schedule to you soon, and as you requested Ayato, I will place you first."

With a grunt, the others settled around the room to watch over their bride. They still didn't trust each other, it was going to be something they had to work on together to make sure Yui was protected and happy.

_Evangeline hummed softly to herself as she laid in the tall grass near the gardens. She had come here to enjoy the stars. She heard steps coming closer to her and she sat up and looked over her shoulder to see who was coming to join her, her blonde locks shifting over her shoulder._

" _Ayato. I thought you were out hunting."_

" _Tch. I already did." He sat next to her, and picked up a blade of grass and tore it in his fingers as he looked up at the sky. "Laito, and I just got back a short time ago, and I heard you humming, so I came to see you."_

_Evangeline settled closer to him leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled. "It is always better when you have company, no?"_

_Ayato looked down at her and chuckled. "I suppose." He paused and looked back up again. "When will you go on your next hunt?"_

_Evangeline wrinkled her nose. "I just fed not too long ago. I don't need blood as often as you do."_

_He nudged her shoulder and smirked. "I could go with you next time, and show you how's it done."_

_She giggled and rolled her eyes. "No thank you. I think I can manage just fine...besides I can pass for a human, and I'm not restricted to night hunting. I usually find someone when Petra sends me on an errand to the village during the day."_

" _I s'ppose." He grumbled._

" _Aw, don't be so down. Petra can't go out during the day either, it weakens her, too. I'm the only one who can being a halfer." She giggled._

" _You know I hate it when you call yourself that." He growled._

_She let a low sigh and laid back down in the grass. "I know. I just wish I had met my family. Petra said that father is a very powerful demon, and mother...well my mother was human. Petra's mother died years before." She closed her eyes. "My mother died giving birth to me, which is something I hate. She was lucky to survive to be pregnant with me at all."_

_Ayato laid next to her and grabbed her hand. "That was not your fault you know. I remember that day well...the day you were born. She was human and weak. All humans are weak, they never survive giving birth, and never survive without someone who knows they need vampire blood."_

_Evangeline held his hand tighter. "Still." She rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest. "I'm just glad you and your brothers have taken care of me, and accept me even though I am half human."_

_Ayato snorted and wrapped an arm around her. "At first we had no choice. Father demanded us to look out for you. We resented you at first but...eventually, you grew on us."_

" _I know life is not easy here, Ayato. I have seen the pain each of you endures from uncle, but just remember I am always here for you. For all of you. I try to make things better for you."_

" _I know. I know you are." He sighed. "And you do."_

_Evangeline snuggled closer and started to hum softly as they gazed up at the stars together, content just to by his side, enjoying the night._

The others tilted their head when Yui started to hum a familiar melody. It was something that they had not heard in close to two hundred years. It was a melody that someone they each loved used to hum to herself, something she had made up. Evangeline. They had all tried to forget her since the day she didn't come back with her sister, and father that one fateful night. They were told that she was killed. When she died they each spiraled down and became angry, and their father became even more brutal to them. Eventually, they became cold, and hateful towards everyone and everything.

Reiji's lips parted as he looked at Yui. He swallowed the lump in his throat thinking about their lost Evangeline. He took in her features and narrowed his eyes slightly. She looked a lot like Evangeline, very much so. He stood from his chair and strode over to his multiple bookshelves and plucked an old album from the shelf. He placed it gently on his desk and began to thumb through the pages, stealing glances at Yui every so often, comparing her features to Evangeline's. He knew there was one way to ensure that she was indeed their lost Evangeline, and that was to see if she had that mole on the back of her neck, just inside the hairline.

He went beside Yui and brushed her hair to the side and turned her head, and with a shaking hand, threaded his hand through her silky locks to look. He let his hands fall limply when he found it. He looked at the others, who stared at Yui with wide eyes.

"How is that even possible," Ayato growled. "She was killed. We all know that." He hissed. "She can't be  _her."_

Shu looked down at Yui and at his brothers. "Who told you she died? It was  _him_ , wasn't it? You know he loves to toy with us."

Reiji let out a low growl. "It is another one of his games then. Why would he take her away all those years? Did she know?" He hissed.

"No. I know she didn't." Ayato said. "She had no idea she was a dhampir, and she was terrified when she first came here if you remember. There is no way she remembered who she was."

Reiji chewed his lip and then nodded. "Perhaps. I always thought she looked a lot like Eve, that is why I tortured her so...for not being  _her._ " Reiji looked over a Kanato and grinned. "This is why she smells different to us, Kanato. If you really take in her scent now, she smells just like Eve now that she has her dhampir side triggered."

Laito giggled twirling fedora-chan in his hand. "It explains why Petra is back suddenly. She left shortly after Eve died if you remember." He tilted his head to the side for a moment. "Didn't Yui call father  _uncle_  tonight, just like Eve used to?"

"That she did. We shouldn't say anything to Yui about this...yet. We will just concentrate on taking care of her, and our children. We will soon find out if she is indeed our Eve. I don't like the idea of losing her a second time. This could just be another trick from father."


	8. Shu

They all watched Yui for hours as she slumbered, nestled in Shu's protective hold. Yui let out a soft groan blinking her eyes open. She looked around the room and noted that the brothers were all settled around her. She looked up at Shu who was gazing at her with a soft smile gracing his lips. "What happened?" She whispered trying to untangle herself from Shu. He tightened his hold on her, keeping her from moving.

Reiji knelt in front of her and narrowed his eyes. "You got a fever, you went without your feeding for twenty hours." He sighed and cupped her face. "Yui, I know this has to be difficult for you, however, you need to stop being stubborn and let us take care of you, and  _our_  children, we will not hurt you. You have my word."

Yui furrowed her brows and looked around the room. "I...I am trying, Reiji. It is just difficult. I will make sure I don't skip any more feedings." She sighed and placed her hand tenderly against her baby bump.

Reiji nodded and stop, gazing down at her. "See that you don't."

Shu adjusted her in his arms and placed her across his lap and cradled her against him. "You still need more of a feeding, Yui. You still look pale, and you are still slightly warm." He brushed her hair to the side while looking at her.

Yui frowned. "Here?" She looked around the room.

Shu grinned as he stood with her in his arms. "I will bring you someplace that is more private." He vanished and went to his chambers. Yui looked around the room as he strode forward setting her onto the large bed with him. "Now, no one comes in here. We will not be disturbed."

Yui trembled slightly as Shu leaned his body against hers while cupping her face. "S-shu?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yui." He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I will not harm you. I want to protect you. Please...try and trust us. I know that trust was shattered when we...when we attacked you, for that I am sorry." He sighed.

Yui swallowed the lump in her throat and then nodded slightly. "Okay." She breathed trying to relax in his hold.

He gave her a brilliant smile and sighed. "Now...let's get you fed." He sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed and smirked. He tilted his head and crooked his finger at her.

Yui shifted closer to him and got on her knees and leaned forward. He let out a chuckle and grasped her hips and settled him on his lap, so she was straddling him. Yui let out a small gasp and placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "I believe it would be easier this way for you." He murmured.

Yui pursed her lips leaning forward brushing his blond curls to the side, she moved the collar of his shirt slightly nuzzling his neck trying to find the right place. Her tongue flicked out then gently bit his neck and began drinking. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him and let out a long moan. ' _It's better than I thought it ever would be.'_ He never let anyone drink his blood before, he was a prince after all. It was far to intimate for him, and he didn't want that connection with anyone...except for Yui.

He bit his lip shifting his hips slightly, trying not to buck up into her. He started getting an erection as soon as her rose petal lips pressed against his neck.

Yui continued to take large gulps as Shu continued to squirm beneath her running his nimble fingers through her hair in comfort. The feel of her petite form and the intimate act of her drinking from him was sensory overload.

She licked the wound clean nuzzling his neck one last time before gazing at him as he pressed her closer to him. "D-did I hurt you?"

Shu smirked as he looked at her tucking a stray hair behind her ear rubbing the lobe briefly. "Not even close. I quite enjoyed it, actually."

Yui bit her lip giving him a small smile. "I'm glad I didn't."

Shu leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers lightly and pulled back and smiled at her. "I hope you know how sorry I am, that I caused you pain, Yui."

Yui bowed her head and shuddered. He gently lifted her chin to meet his intense gaze smiling softly. "I would like to talk to you about that when you are ready."

"We can talk now...if you want to." She said in a small voice. She really didn’t wish to speak about such things, but she knew it was inevitable. Speaking to Shu one on one would be far better than having an audience or speaking to the brothers all at once.

"That night...when I saw Reiji on you when you ran." He paused. "It had been coming to a head for some time."

"What do you mean?"

He lightly chuckled. "You are the first bride to survive the awakening, after you stabbed yourself, and came back...we all danced lightly around you after, giving you time to settle until the next part."

Yui tilted her head to the side furrowing her brows. "Next part?"

"Yes, we  _all_  took your blood multiple times, the next part was to claim you are our bride...our mate. We couldn't decide who won, actually. We would have claimed you, and complete the awakening by turning you into a vampire, and became your mate for eternity. The problem was...we  _all_ wanted you." Yui's breath hitched in her throat her eyes widening slightly. "We all wanted for you to be ours, and that night, I believe we just all got frustrated and decided to all try to claim you. It was wrong, and I’m sorry. Now you...now you are bound to all of us because you are carrying our children." His hand moved and placed it over her abdomen.

"So, does that mean your father is going to  _force_  me to mate all of you?"

"He is a powerful man, Yui. He is the King. If he said you have to mate us, then yes...you do. You are part of our world now."

"So my choices were taken away." She grumbled.

Shu shifted under her and clasped her hips. "Who is it, Yui. Who is it that you are drawn to? I am curious, and I will not get mad at you for being honest with me. It doesn't matter now, for you are  _all_  of ours."

Yui pressed her lips together as she gazed at Shu. "I am not drawn to anyone in particular. I was enjoying spending time with each of you, and getting to know all of you before...before all this happened. You each bring something different to me."

Shu nodded and squeezed her hips. "I can see that." He looked at her for a moment. "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Her lips parted and licked them. She was trying to come to terms with being  _all_  of their brides, however, she needed to work on their trust. Did she trust Shu? "J-just kiss, right?"

Shu snorted lightly. "I will not ask for more than you are willing to give me right now. I want to protect you, Yui, and  _our_ children." He gave her a small smile. "This is a way to gain your trust back, to show you that we will not  _force_  ourselves on you."

Yui swallowed hard before she nodded. Shu smirked as he leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers lightly. He had never kissed her before. He always just fed from her, and that was it...until that night. Even then he didn't kiss her. He nipped her bottom lip, and Yui parted her lips slightly to lick her lip against the tingling sensation. He brushed his tongue against hers slowly.

Raising his hand he threaded his fingers through her silken hair at the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He found it endearing how clumsy she was with kissing, however, he would get great joy showing her  _exactly_  how to do that, among many other things. He knew he was getting ahead of himself right now. Now, well now he was just enjoying the slow seductive dance he was doing with this kiss.

Flicking his tongue against her delicate fangs, Yui let out a low moan in his mouth jerking her head back slapping her hand over her mouth. A surprised expression flitted across her face as well as a pale rose blush.

Shu grabbed her hand chuckling lightly. "Yui, it's okay." He squeezed her hip to encourage her as he leaned forward and claimed her lips once again. She grew bolder in her kiss, and Shu sighed against her lips as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth. His tongue lightly stroked her fangs once again making her let out a soft moan and squirmed in his lap. He could feel her body temperature rising as he continued the slow kiss, gentle kiss.

His hand resting on her hip slid slightly under her shirt, his thumb brushing against her smooth skin making her shiver and press closer to him. This kiss alone was causing him to feel like he was on fire. He, of course, had his share of kisses in his long life, but they never meant anything to him. This was the first kiss he had shared with someone who he held affection for. She was his and would remain his for eternity.

The knowledge that Yui would be by his side for eternity had him gobsmacked for a moment. He would have this woman forever. His long lost Eve. When she had disappeared he had lost it, destroying his violin smashing it against the piano ruining the keys. It took him several years to even pick up an instrument again. Now she was here in his arms sharing this tender kiss. He wondered if she knew she was their long-lost Eve. If she remembered all the moments they had spent together.

He bucked his hips slightly pressing her hips down when her own tongue flicked out against his fangs with her tongue. He was pleased she was following his lead and a fast learner. He was getting lost in this kiss alone. Returning the favor he sucked her tongue into his mouth lightly releasing it to lick her fangs slowly making her squirm in his hold, her breathing accelerating. Pleased she was at least responding to his touches and kiss he decided to stop before they got too heated.

Using years of willpower he slowed the kiss pressing a few more soft kisses to her lips, before pulling back and cupping her face. "Sorry...I couldn't help myself. I know fangs are extremely sensitive." He smiled at her his thumb brushing against her swollen bottom lip from his attention.

Yui blushed a beautiful rose color, her scent washing over him. "I'm not entirely used to them yet." She rasped.

Shu swallowed as he looked at Yui. "Do you think...do you think I could feed from you, only for a moment?" Shu exhaled sharply. "It will make our bond that much tighter, it has been three months since I've had your blood...I would feel better about it. I would at least know next time if there is something wrong with you and I could better protect you, as well as our children."

Yui closed her eyes and thought about it. Shu has been gentle with her so far, and he did explain some things to her about why it happened. He appeared to be honest with her right now. Long ago she had trusted Shu, and then again, he never broke that trust. She decided she needed to keep moving forward in order to make things better. "Y-yes...just please don't hurt me."

He furrowed his brows and frowned thinking about how he fed from her before. He always made his bites extremely painful for Yui in the past. He didn't  _have_  to make them painful, it was just what he did with her.

He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, giving small butterfly kisses before he suckled her neck lightly, this tongue laving against her neck in small circles. He bit very gently her taste exploding in his mouth. He let out a loud groan as he pulled her closer. The taste was so much better. He thought her taste was of the highest quality before, but this put it to shame.

Yui leaned forward and bit Shu once again and fed from him, as he fed from her. She could feel that connection being formed with him. She could tell he felt ecstasy at this moment and was content. Shu cleaned her wound and kissed her neck once again. Yui pulled back and looked at him, and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Shu." She whispered.

He leaned his forehead against hers enjoying the connection with her. He chuckled when he heard Yui's stomach growl. "I suppose we should find you some  _human_  food now." Shu shifted off the bed bringing her with him bridal-style popping into the kitchen. He sat her down onto one of the barstools in the vast kitchen and started opening cabinets, looking for something for her to eat.

Yui giggled lightly and Shu looked over at her with a raised brow. "Do you even know how to cook?" She asked.

Crossing his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips he leaned his hip against the counter. "Not very well."

Shaking her head and grinned at him. "I will take care of it. Thank you for everything, Shu. I do feel better now that you explained it. I will try to...forgive everyone."

Shu pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly rubbing her back in soothing circles pleased when she didn’t push him away or flinch from his touch. He peppered her face with kisses before nuzzled her neck. "That's all we ask. You are our mate, and it is painful for us when you are in pain, sick or angry."

Yui giggled again. "Good to know." She shifted back and looked up at him placing her hands on his chest. "Let me make dinner for everyone, I will even make dessert for Kanato."

Shu raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright." He said slowly. "However, I will stay in here to ensure you do not hurt yourself."

Yui rolled her eyes at him, glad that things seemed somewhat normal between her and Shu again. Now for the others.


	9. You smell Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui returns to work with Petra. Things do not go as planned.

The weekend went better than Yui had expected with the brothers. They were being kind and gentle with her…for now. She was naïve as she once was which caused her to continue to keep her guard up.

She felt slightly better after Shu had explained to her what had happened that night they had shattered her trust in them. It didn’t excuse what they did to her, not by a long shot, but at least she could try to understand what caused them to do so.

She was trying to still come to terms with being Eve. The memories of the brothers from all those years ago still clashing violently with the present. She hoped with time she could reconcile everything and perhaps move forward with her life…with them.

Should she tell them that she knew she was Eve? That as the question that kept nagging at her as she spent a little time with each of the brothers. Would they even remember her from before? It has been a very long time and they have lived many years without her by their side.

She was pulled out of her musing when the door to the limo opened. It was her first night back at work since Yui had gone with the brothers. She knew it was difficult for them to let her go, she could tell by the way they watched her leave and the set of their mouths when she informed them she was leaving for work.

Entering the building she greeted everyone with a warm smile as she made her way to her sister’s office. Settling at her desk she started working quietly not seeing her sister when she arrived.

Petra arrived a short time squeezing Yui’s shoulder causing her to let out a gasp. Petra let out a small giggle setting on the edge of the desk. “Sorry, I called your name, but you were so engrossed in your work I guess you didn’t hear me.” She shrugged. “How was your weekend?”

Yui gave Petra a small smile letting out a sigh. “It went better than I thought it would actually. They were gentle with me. Shu and I had a long talk and I suspect the rest of them will speak to me about things eventually.”

Petra blew the air out of her cheeks nodding her head. “I’m so glad to hear that. I would hate to see what uncle would do to them if they didn’t behave themselves.”

Yui visibly paled at the thought. She was silent for a moment before looking at Petra from beneath her lashes. “Do you think uncle was serious about mating them? All of them?”

Running her nimble fingers through Yui’s blonde locks, Petra gave her a sad smile. “Yes, he was. He was also serious about taking you as his own if they didn’t behave themselves. You are so very important to him I wish you could understand. Maybe with time uncle will tell you.”

“It’s difficult for me to come to terms with things. I am having a hard time giving them my trust like I did before. It is even more difficult remembering all the times I shared with them in the past. The love I had for all of them was deep before I ah…disappeared. Now, it’s different. They shattered my faith in them. Now he is telling me to mate them.” She shook her head still trying to wrap her head around everything.

“I understand that, Yui. I really do. What they put you through.” Closing her eyes, Yui could see pain flit across Petra’s features before she opened her eyes looking at Yui with a soft expression. “You will change them once again. With time everything will work out, I promise. They will never hurt you again.”

“How can you be so sure? I mean, I didn’t think once I came back from stabbing myself for _them_ that they would treat me poorly especially when they were all there when I awoke. They were gentle with me then, but one night everything changed. They tried to claim me forcefully.”

“That is why the claim never took. You must consent to it for them to mark you as theirs.”

“Will I become a full vampire then?”

Petra shrugged standing from the desk, her hand brushing her lab coat. “Most likely. You will have to speak to uncle about that when you see him tonight. I know he would never put you or your children in danger. They are his grandchildren after all.”

Yui chuckled and shook her head. “That he is.”

“We have a full schedule tonight, I was hoping you would help me with the patient tonight before we go see uncle for your check-up. We only have a half night tonight.”

Yui’s face lit up. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course, I do.” Petra giggled. “I thought it you help you understand vampire physiology since you are having little vampires of your own.”

“I didn’t think vampires got sick.”

“They usually don’t. They come here for just minor things.” Petra reached out her hand. “Come on, let’s get started.”

The first part of the evening went by in a blur for Yui. She assisted Petra with everything taking down detailed notes while they spoke to each patient. Most of the vampires she met were very kind to her and wanted to feel her baby bump which she didn’t mind at all. Far too many times she got compliments on her scent which creeped her out a bit, but she offered them a kind smile thanking them.

“Yui, can you bring these to the lab for me before you go up to see uncle?” Petra asked handing Yui a bag full of labeled blood samples. “I will close up and meet you up there.”

“Sure.” Yui nodded taking the small bag from Petra.

“I will bring up your bag for you, Yui. Just go up to the lab.” Petra nodded towards the door as Yui paused trying to tug her bag out of the bottom drawer.

Yui stepped out of the office stepping over to the elevator pressing the button. She heard footsteps closing in on her causing her to look over her shoulder.

A male vampire from earlier stood next to her offering a small smile which Yui returned fidgeting slightly. He was seen hours ago, and she wondered why he was still in the building.

The door swooshed open and Yui paused for a moment. The man chuckled waving his hand towards the open door. “After you, little one.” He cooed.

Swallowing her fear, she stepped inside shifting against the corner after she pressed the button to the 8th floor where the lab was. The man entered shifting closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave her a broad smile leaning slightly closer to her. “You do smell divine.”

Alarm bells went off in her head as she peered up at the man who seemed to shift even closer to her. She gave him a tight smile, her heart hammering in her chest. “Thank you.” She said through a tight throat.

The elevator dinged causing Yui to jump slightly before she rushed out the door towards the lab that was at the end of the hall.

She heard whistling behind her as she continued down the dim hallway. Looking over her shoulder she saw the same man following her a little distance away, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Entering the lab, she let out a small sigh of relief leaning heavily on the door once she closed it trying to calm her racing heart. One of the techs poked their head out of the door, a middle-aged woman with long brown hair. She saw Yui there giving her a bright smile. “Yui, my dear, are you alright?”

Shoving herself off the door she swallowed the dryness in her throat. “I-I’m fine, Aya. Petra wanted me to drop off these labs.”

“Of course. Thank you for bringing these up. I know you have been busy tonight going back and forth. We are sadly short-handed tonight.” She took the bag from Yui’s hand and frowned.

“Are you sure you are alright?”

Yui paused for a moment wondering if she should tell someone. “Well, to be honest, there was someone who followed me up to this floor. I suppose he just scared me a bit.”

Aya nodded and chewed her lips. “There should not be anyone up here at this time. Everyone has gone home.” She said slowly. “Would you like someone to escort you back down?”

Yui waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “It’s no problem, I’m sure he is gone now and besides you are shorthanded. I will be going up to the top floor to see my uncle anyway.”

Aya’s eyes widened briefly. “Reinhardt is your uncle?”

“Mhm.” Yui hummed looking at the door. “Well, you have a great night, Aya. I will see you tomorrow, I don’t want to keep uncle waiting too long for me.” Yui bowed lightly before scurrying to the door.

Yui entered the hallway looking both ways before she stepped tentatively towards the elevator. She stood by the elevator after she pressed the button shifting uncomfortably while she waited.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Yui stiffened turning her body to face who the intruder was. It was the man from before. He was standing a few feet from her with a smirk playing on his lips. “Hello, little one.”

Yui narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her fists at her side. “Can I help you? You seemed lost?”

She was tired, oh so tired of feeling helpless against vampires. She knew she was small and most everyone outweighed her by a long shot, but what they didn’t know was she remembered all her teachings from when she lived with her uncle.

He had insisted she learn self-defense because of her size, even if she didn’t have a weapon, she could become the weapon. She needed to remain calm and not panic. Knowing she needed to remain calm didn't help. Apparently, her heart did not get the message as it beat wildly in her chest, or the fear licking up her spine.

The man smirked at her stepping slightly closer as the door opened. Yui shifted back trying to get into the elevator but she was not fast enough. He latched onto her arm tugging her towards him. “I don’t think so.” He snickered. “I think I shall keep you as my little pet.”

Yui didn’t wait to see what he would do next she reared her head back slamming her head into his nose. Hard. She brought up her knee as well earning a hit to his groin.

He staggered back while holding his nose. “I like my women with a little fight in them.” He laughed at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him she gave a cold laugh. “Be prepared to fucking love me, then.”

Running towards him she jumped up her feet landing on the wall propelling her to his back. She latched on wrapping her legs around his waist, her thin arms around his neck holding him tight. She knew vampires didn’t need to breath, but this was to hold her in place while she attacked.

“I see you want to play.” He growled.

Yui bit his neck savagely tearing his skin from his neck. She felt the blood splash against her face when she tore through it. Spitting out the chunk on flesh she bit him again shaking her head as she pulled on his neck tearing at the skin.  

Letting out a loud grunt the man slammed her against the wall trying to dislodge her. “I will enjoy punishing you.” He hissed trying to get her to let go.

She knew if she loosened her hold, she would be dead. She was glad she unhooked her legs pressing them against his back before he slammed her against the wall, protecting her children. When he shifted away from the wall he tried to shake her off of him before she was able to wrap her legs around him again.

Biting him deeper this time she felt the sinew and muscles start to tear as she shook her head snapping her fangs deeper into his neck feeling them scrap against the bone. Tugging at his head, she leaned back pleased when he let out a shriek as his head started to rip from his body her grip tightening as she pulled harder.

Falling to his knees he let out a gurgled breath as his head dislodged from his neck causing them both to tumble forward, his blood making an arc splashing her as she panted on his back. He wasn't dead she knew. Vampires could recover from this, but he would be down for the count for a  _very_ long time. 

Yui growled as she sat up grasping the dislodged head by the thick hair. Standing up she began screaming at him as she beat him with his own head. “Fuck you. You had NO right to touch me, asshole!”

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind pulling her to the ground causing her to let out a feral hiss.

“Yui. Enough.” Shu said as he held her close. “You are going to hurt yourself or our children.”


	10. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find out the truth about Yui. 
> 
> Shu has some alone time with Yui when returning to the estate. Lemon warning ahead.

“Yui. Enough.” Shu said as he held her close. “You are going to hurt yourself or our children.”

 

Yui dropped the head with a dull thud watching it as it rolled a few inches away. Blood slowly oozed out of it, the tendons and muscles making small lines in blood on the white linoleum. She began to shake and tremble, the adrenaline leaving her body causing her to slump into Shu’s hold.

Shu and his brothers had arrived at their father’s office moments ago to be with her when she had her checkup. Their father had called them to remind them she was to see him today to check on their children. Not wanting to miss it, they all left school early.

Shu let out a low growl when he felt Yui’s fear and anger. What scared him was he couldn’t pinpoint her exact location. He was thankful that the lab had called his father letting them know that Yui had been followed by someone and just left the lab that was on the 8th floor at the same moment.

Not wasting any time, he as well as his brothers took the stairs from the 20th floor too impatient to wait for the elevator. They arrived in time to see Yui rip the guy’s head off, beating him with it. Shock didn’t even cover what he felt seeing her.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, caging her arms to the side bring her to the floor with him to get her to calm down. He had _never_ seen her like this before, even when she lived them all those years ago. Of course, he knew their Eve could fight, but with Eve she was never one to use violence easily. She was kind and loving.

Laito let out a small giggle looking down at Yui who was covered from head to toe in blood as Shu held her small body to his. “You look sexy like that, Bitch-chan.” He sighed adjusting himself.

Reiji rolled his eyes stepping over to Shu ignoring Latio’s perverted ways, he would never change no matter how serious a situation was. “Let’s bring her to father to ensure she and the children are alright.”

Shu scooped Yui up in his arms pulling her tight to his chest stepping over the body towards the elevator. He looked down at Yui as he and the others shuffled inside.

The ride to his father’s office was quiet. When they arrived, his father let out a low growl stalking towards them. He took Yui from Shu taking her to a large room to check her over. He didn’t smell her blood which he was thankful for. “What happened?” He asked as he laid her on the exanimation bed gently.

Shu ran his hand through his hair as he stepped closer to Yui who still trembled, her teeth clicking together as tremors rolled through her body. “It appears she was touched by someone and she beheaded them.” He shrugged his large hand finding hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

Karlheinz plucked his phone out of his pocket. “There is a body on the 8th floor.” He looked up at Shu for confirmation who nodded. “Bring it to the lab at my house for healing.” He hung up before tending to Yui. The brothers look at each other knowing that their father would enjoy getting his own revenge on the man who dared touch Yui.

Returning his phone to his pocket to rub the top of Yui’s head leaning closer to her. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling her breathing evened out slowly. Leaning forward his kissed her forehead letting out a low chuckle. “It appears my Yui got a little upset.” He paused. “I’m glad she remembered my teaching on how to defend herself.”

Reiji looked sharply at his father. As far as he knew their father had only just met Yui, not unless... “Is she Eve?”

His father met his gaze raising an elegant brow. “Would it matter if she is?”

Pursuing his lips Reiji looked from his father down to Yui. “No.” He said quietly. “It doesn’t. I would like to know, however, if _she_ knew when she first arrived to live with us.”

“I will answer that question only to put your mind at ease even though I don’t like your _demanding_ tone with me, son. No. She had no idea. When she arrived at the mansion, I had already erased her memories and planted false ones. She had no idea what she was or whom she was before. I had her in hiding for close to two hundred years. I didn’t unlock her true memories until the night you arrived to find her with me.”

Reiji gave him a short nod adjusting his glasses on my face before looking over at his brothers seeing them process the news. She was indeed their Eve. Of course, he knew that when he found her tiny mole on the back of her neck but hearing it from his own sire’s mouth made it that more real for him.

His father continued. “Be thankful I did that for you, boy. Now that she knows she might forgive you more easily for what you did to her if you remember she loved you _all_ dearly before I put her into hiding.” He growled as he continued checking Yui over.

Swallowing the dryness in his throat.  “How is she?” Ayato asked.

His father shook his head. “I think she is in slight shock, I will have to monitor her for a bit. I am sure she is fine, as well as your children. Her breathing is already evening out.”

Petra rolled in the ultrasound handing Reinhardt the probe before adjusting the screen for the brothers to watch. They each leaned closer as their father moved the probe pointing out each of their children printing out several copies for them. Once satisfied that his grandchildren were indeed alright, he cleaned off Yui’s abdomen pulling her scrub top back over her.

It took a couple hours to monitor Yui as well as the children. They seemed alright for now, much to everyone’s relief. Yui was lucid the whole time which worried them a great deal. They thought she should be hysterical for what she had been to, but she seemed to just lay there blinking, answering questions when she was asked.

Each of them stood around her bed talking to her in calming voices to help her calm, to let her know she was now safe now, that she was protected. She nodded at them offering a small smile lowering her hand to her small baby bump.

“Yui, I want you to rest for this week at home. I will be coming over there to check on you each day to make sure everything is alright. I will bring the equipment there, so you don’t have to leave. You need to understand it is important to listen to me on this. The stress, as well as trauma, could end up harming your children in the long run.”

Yui closed her eyes and nodded. “I will.” She rasped. “I’m fine, I promise uncle.” She offered him a half smile. “it just scared me a bit.”

Kissing her cheek briefly he leaned back cupping her cheek. “I can see that you are fine, Love. Just please be more careful and know you are safe now.”

“You can take her home now, so you can get her cleaned up and to bed.” He nodded towards his sons. “Call me immediately if there are any problems. Someone should stay with her each night as well in case something happens until further notice.”

With those instructions, Ayato lifted Yui up in his arms walking towards the elevator. He was glad to have her in his arms. He was shocked at seeing his little Yui being so savage. It was not her at all. She was gentle and was the light in their life. He hoped that they didn’t break that part of her.

A small smile tilted his lips as he looked down at her. If he was completely honest about the whole thing he also had to admit he was proud of her for defending herself, it was almost as if the old Eve stood there instead of Yui. Eve would never resort to violence of course, but when provoked she was just as vicious as they were.

Sliding into the limo smoothly, Ayato pulled Yui in his lap sideways. Her head rested on his shoulder as they rode in silence to the estate. He would occasionally look down at her ensuring she was alright. He didn’t have to really look, he could hear her steady heartbeat and feel her warm breaths against his neck.

When they arrived at the estate they paused in the foyer with Yui still Ayato’s hold. Shu cleared his throat nodding towards Ayato. “I will take her to my room for tonight and get her cleaned up.”

Ayato narrowed his eyes at Shu. “Why the fuck do you think you get to do that?”

Shu crossed his arms over his chest. “I am slightly more bonded to her at this point.” He shrugged. “She may feel more comfortable with me at the moment.”

Ayato let out a small growl as Shu approached them causing Yui to let out a small whimper. He looked down at her meeting her frightened eyes. “Do you want to go with Shu?” He asked in a low voice.

Yui swallowed thickly as she met Ayato’s eyes. She didn’t trust any of them not completely, but with Shu, he had at least spoke to her about what happened before making her feel slightly comfortable. “Please.” She whispered.

Letting out a small huff he shifted her in his arms as Shu pulled her towards him. “Just let us know if you need anything.” He said as he kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.”

Shu shifted from foot to foot as each of his siblings said goodnight to their bride. He was trying to be patient for Yui’s sake. She had been through enough tonight.

Once everyone was done he didn’t bother with the stairs, he vanished arriving at his private chambers. No one could come into his room. Ever. No one except for Yui. He had enchanted runes around the room to make it impossible for them to disturb him. He had changed them a few days ago to make it possible for Yui to enter whenever she wished.

Striding forward he entered his bathroom sitting on the side of the large tub with Yui still in his arms. He fiddled with the knobs getting the temperature right before he moved her to one of the small chairs next to the vanity.

Kneeling in front of her he gathered her hands in his. “Will you be alright while I go get you some clean clothes.”

She gave him a small smile. “Yes.”

He walked into his bedroom keeping the door open. Yui listened as Shu moved around his room. She could hear the dresser drawers being opened and closed. When he returned he tossed several articles of clothing on the counter before he went to the tub once again pouring scented oils in it before turning it off.

Standing in front of her, he grasped her slender arms pulling her from the chair placing her on the counter. “I’m going to help you bathe.”

Yui blushed staring at him. “I…I can do that.”

Smirking at her he shook his head. “I don’t think so. You heard father, he wants us to keep an eye on you.” He leaned forward caging her with his arms. “I promise to protect you, Yui. I will not do anything to you that you do not want me to.”

Letting out a low sigh she slowly nodded. She had a tentative trust when it came to Shu. This would be a test for him of sorts if he did keep his word by not harming her. She tried to remind herself about the Shu from before as he helped her remove her dried blood-soaked clothes.

Tossing his Mp3 player on the counter, Shu gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck preparing for the bath. She let out a small breath when he strode past in and into the shower. She furrowed her brows looking up at him. “You need to get the blood out of your hair first.” He chuckled.

Turning on the shower he stood behind her as the water beat down on them. He began to strip his clothes causing Yui to stiffen. “Shu?”

“I need a shower, too.” He said. “I got blood on me from carrying you.”

“O-Oh.” He could see the tip of her ears turn read looking down at her as she turned away from him.

He shifted her slightly bringing her under the showerhead wetting her hair before he started to wash her hair gently. “Relax, Yui.” He murmured noticing the stiffening of her body. “I told you I would not harm you.”

“I’m trying.” She said in a small voice. It was hard to relax knowing that he was currently naked standing behind her.

Shaking his head, he rinsed out her hair releasing her petite frame. He washed his own hair briskly before turning off the shower picking her up placing her inside the tub.

Yui pulled her legs to her chest turning away from him as he stood above her in all his naked glory. Smirking to himself Shu nudged her forward before settling behind him pulling her small frame against his.

“W-what are you doing?” Yui squeaked.

“Bathing.” He said bluntly as he looked down at the top of her head. Grasping a sponge, he lathered it before he began to wash Yui’s shoulders. “Lean forward.” He whispered.

She tentatively moved forward clenching her eyes tightly. Her heart hammered in her chest as Shu washed her with gentle strokes. It took time for her to begin to relax under his tender ministrations, but she managed it.

Shu clenched his jaw as his hands brushed against her wet body. He wanted her, not just her blood, but all of her. He had a plan in his head forming as he finished washing her. He would speak to her about bonding with him…tonight. Each brush against her wet skin was calculated. He wanted to have her relax, yes, but also to be aroused.

His mind wandered as he continued to wash her with a gentle hand. His time with Eve all those years ago playing in his mind. He was extremely attracted to her then, but even more so now. The time they spent together while playing the piano, going for walks in the garden to even sitting in the library together while quietly reading. She was a perfect mate for him then, and she was now.

Tonight, when he couldn’t pinpoint her location rage built within him like no other. He needed to make sure she was safe from now on. She had to understand that it was not just her, it was the lives of their children as well. If she was ever in trouble again, he would find her. He already lost her once, he didn’t think he could survive a second time.

Flipping the latch to the tub he got out wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing a towel for Yui wrapping her securely before grabbing their clothes heading to his chambers.

Placing her on his bed he tilted his head to the side studying her wondering how to approach this. It would do no good to dress her right now when he would just be undressing her soon with any luck.

Yui peered up at him from beneath her lashes wondering why he was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. “Shu?”

He offered her a half smile enjoying the look of the lovely pale blush that stole across her cheeks. “Yui.” He started before he knelt in front of her, so he could look into her eyes. “I want to bond with you…tonight.” He said softly as his hand came up cupping her cheek. “Please.” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I…I don’t know.” She barely breathed.

Raising his head, he studied her. “It would make me feel better if we were.” He paused letting out a small breath. “Not being able to find you feeling your fear terrified me. If we were bonded properly I would be able to find you no matter where you were. I would always be able to find you.”

Yui blew air out of her cheeks. Memories of her time with Shu when she was known as Eve to him assaulted her mind. A mass of angry butterflies attacked her as she looked at his beautiful features. She appreciated he was not forcing this issue but asking her.

Knowing that at least one of them would be able to find her no matter where she was, did indeed appeal to her. She needed to make sure that she as well as their children were safe. It would take time for them to gain her trust back, but she had to be rational. One question had to be answered first.

Taking a deep breath. “H-how do we bond? Do we exchange blood again?”

Shu gave her a half smile as he pulled back locking eyes with hers. “No.” He said in a low voice. “We have to give each other our bodies…intimately, and exchange blood with each other.”

“Sex? I have to…we have sex?” Her voice raising an octave.

Shifting his position slightly he tugged her slightly closer. “You have no idea how sorry about what happened before, Yui. I promise it will be different this time. I will not force you if you are not ready. I will simply help you dress, and we can sleep. No one can come in here either, so it will just be the two of us. You have a choice, Yui. Never again will we force ourselves on you.”

Yui blew the air out of her cheeks as she studied him. She could tell he was earnest in what he was saying. She was terrified to give herself to any of them, however, if she did bond with Shu then maybe her uncle would not pressure her to bond with the others as fast, or if ever. The idea of having several husbands or as they call it mates was still an odd concept to her.

Giving him a slight nod, she could feel the blush take over her body heating her up. “Just don’t hurt me.” She said in a quiet voice.

“Never.” He said fiercely before capturing her lips.

* * *

 

 

Lemon warning starts meow

* * *

 

Lifting her with ease he moved her to the middle of the bed, his left leg nudging between her legs keeping them apart. He continued to kiss her slowly to give her time to relax. “You’re so beautiful, Yui.” He murmured as he placed kisses along her neck and behind her ear.

Lowering his hand he tugged at his towel tossing it to the side not caring where it landed. He was too occupied with Yui at this moment. A chuckle left his lips when Yui squeezed her eyes shut taking a shuttering breath. “Don’t close your eyes, I want you to see me. See what you do to me.”

Yui slowly opened her eyes meeting his. His eyes were glowing brightly in the dim room. Lifting her hand she threaded her fingers through his silky hair fisting it lightly as he lowered his head back to her neck leaving wet kisses and nips.

Nudging his leg further against her he could feel the heat from her core, her scent of arousal permeating the room as he continued his assault on her neck. “Good girl.” He breathed nipping at her ear. “Relax.”

Moving slightly lower he met the fabric of her towel smirking against her skin as he suckled the top of her breast leaving a red mark. _‘My mark, soon there will be a permanent one on her.’_

Using his teeth he bit the towel moving the material away with ease. The towel fell loosely over her keeping her covered. Nudging the fabric with his nose he took a deep breath as his nose skimmed her breast as it exposed, do the same to the other side.

Leaning back he watched as her nipples hardened into points. Licking his lips he kisses under her left breast, leaving open mouth kisses around them to the valley of her breast to her right one. Pausing for only a moment he made his way to his goal. Her right breast.

Sucking her nub into his mouth he lightly bit laving his tongue around the tip to ease the bite. He could taste her blood as it flooded his mouth causing him to let out a groan of pleasure.

Yui shifted her hips against Shu’s thigh that was wedged between her thighs trying to add pressure to her aching core. She blocked out everything from the past, just concentrating on what Shu was making her feel.

“Shu.” She groaned as his hand lowered to her calf, his cool fingers dancing along her skin as it traveled higher to her hip where it stopped.

“Shhh.’ He cooed. “Just let me make you feel good.” He whispered against her skin. “I want you to enjoy this with me.”

Her body bowed off the bed as he lowered his head to her swollen abdomen kissing it before continuing down towards her core. Her hand left his hair as he moved away, and hips moved to try to find purchase against anything now that he moved his thigh away from it.

She thought she would lose her mind as he kissed her left leg, leaving nips and kisses until he reached her toes biting them lightly before he grabbed her right leg to continue his ministrations to her body.

Moving his own hand, he grabbed his length pumping it slowly to relieve some of the pressure. All he wanted to do at this moment was to be buried in her heat to the hilt, but first, he needed to prepare her for his girth. She was so tiny, and he was….well not. The last time…he shut that train of thought down as he lowered his face to her center.

Taking a deep breath as he ran his nose along her opening he let out a groan. She smelled so fucking addictive, better than her blood. Flicking out his tongue he ran it from her lower lips to her nub that protruded from her folds.

Yui’s hands gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white as his tongue swirled around sucking her clit into his mouth. “Ahh.”

She could feel his chuckle against her core causing her to shiver. “So responsive.” He hummed. “You are already wet for me.”

Grabbing her hips he sat back on his haunches holding her against his face as he took her to the edge as he pulled her clit into his mouth sucking it hard, his tongue flicking against it. He watched as her small hands pulled at her hardened nipples, her body bowing off the bed. The noise she was making for him making his length pulse with need.

Letting out a scream of pure pleasure Yui didn’t notice Shu’s body hovering over hers as he entered her hard, she was still riding the wave of pleasure as he began to pump into her with hard thrusts. “You are so fucking perfect.” He groaned.

Each time he thrust into her he could feel her squeeze his length as she continued to ride her orgasm. He didn’t want to come just yet. He wanted to enjoy her, he was going to show her just how much stamina he had. She would be ruined for anyone else if he had anything to do with it.

Slowing his thrust, his swiveled his hips as her eyes blinked open looking dazed. “Welcome back.” He chuckled before kissing her.

Yui could taste her own essence on Shu’s tongue, but she was too far gone to care. She kissed him back with vigor moving her hips to meet his with each thrust. Her hands carded into his hair holding him to her as she flicked out her own tongue to meet his, caressing his fangs.

“Fuck.” He groaned. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up, you little vixen.” He breathed against her ear, kissing just under it.

Shu looked up in surprise when Yui flipped them so she was on top. She had moved so quickly he had not expected it. Grabbing her hips he gave her a smirk pumping faster into her. “Gods, yes.” She groaned.

Her nails raked down his chest as she shifted back leaving small open wounds in their wake. The smell of her blood made her mouth water. Leaning forward she licked the small wounds as Shu thrust into her. “Gah…Yui.” Shu hissed as she bit lightly above his chest.

Never in his long life had he had a lover so addictive as Yui. Most of them he would use, and then leave them not even concerned about their own completion. He was a prince after all. He would _never_ come inside them either. He would pull out finishing on them, not caring if it was degrading or not. The women were all insipid and wanted him for his power, nothing more.

Their eyes met as she slammed down onto him riding him harder. Her eyes began to glow red which caused his eyes to widen fractionally. Her eyes, being a dhampir should never glow like a true vampire.

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest as she shifted her hips faster. “That’s right, Yui.” He panted. “Take what you need from me, take it all.”

Letting out a small snarl Yui bit his neck gulping down his blood as she began to build higher towards her goal. She needed more from him, she was almost there. Tightening her jaw she closed her eyes as Shu helped guide her body.

Swearing under his breath Shu shifted them so he was over her petite body as she fed from him. Snapping his hips harder against her he lowered his head, biting just above her right breast, feeding from her as they ran towards their goal. He could feel her walls begin to flutter against his length as he continued his punishing rhythm.

He began to see stars behind his eyes as his orgasm hit the same time Yui’s did. He let out a loud roar as he grabbed her hips, still inside her as he came. For the first time ever he felt complete. He had his other half. His Eve.

He could feel the bond snap into place as his vision came back. He could feel her. All of her. Her emotions, her feelings, all of it. She was content on a cloud of pure fucking bliss, just like he was. She was now his for eternity. Never in his life did he feel anything as powerful take hold of him before.

Sweating and panting, Shu slipped from her laying down next to her once she was done feeding from him. “Gods, Yui.” He rumbled as he rubbed her nude back holding her close. “I love you so fucking much.” He said kissing the top of her head.

“I love you, too.” She panted shifting closer to him lifting her left leg over his hip tugging him closer.

They laid there for a time each basking in the newly formed bond, but also trying to regulate their breathing from the experience. It wasn’t just the sex, it was the bond as it zinged through them. It would take some time to get used to feeling each other's emotions do intently.

Shu ran his hand through her hair peeking down at her as her head lay on his chest? “Are you still hungry?” He asked quietly.

“A little.” She yawned.

“For food or blood?” He chuckled.

Smiling sheepishly up at him she wrinkled her nose a little. “Blood." She tried to shift away from him. “I can go ask one of the others if you are too tired, or if I have taken too much already.”

Growling he pulled her back to him. “No, you are mine now, Yui. Feed from me. You didn’t take that much.”

Letting out a soft sigh Yui nuzzled his chest before bitting. Shu laid there enjoying the warmth of her body next to his while continuing to run his hand through her hair. When Yui had stopped feeding and didn’t release her fangs he shifted his head back looking down at her. She was asleep.

Removing her fangs gently from his chest he let out a low chuckle. “Who falls asleep while feeding?” Giving her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth he grabbed the blanket covering them.

It was done, she was his and no one could change that fact. He cupped her cheek as he studied her, her slow even breathing brought comfort to him. Now he had to reconcile the fact she would mate his brothers. He hated it. Next time he was with Yui alone he would explore her body even more. Perhaps in the morning, he could show her other things he could do to her body, guiding her to do the same to him. He would make sure he had her marked not only on her right breast with his personal mating mark but on the inside as well. She would come to him for pleasure, the others be damned. 


	11. Game changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt has interrogated the man that attacked Yui. What he learned changes everything.

Sitting behind the large oak desk in his office, Reinhardt ran his finger over his bottom lip deep in thought. He had ensured the one that attacked Yui was healed of her removing his head. What had his mind whirling was what he learned when ‘interrogating’ the man in question.

It wasn’t a random attack. Someone had sent him to get to Yui. Somori Seiji, the man Reinhardt had sent his Eve to for close to two hundred years.

Seiji was not like a normal human, no. He was a witch, just like Yui’s mother. He was born and raised in the demon realm just like Yui was.

Why now? How did he know where she was?

When he took Yui from Seiji he transplanted false memories in her, so she would think she had a normal childhood, a human childhood blocking her real memories with Seiji. She wouldn’t remember her two hundred years with her real uncle, Seiji, her mother’s older brother.

When he took her from him, of course, Seiji was out of town into the human realm on yet another mission to end his kind. Vampires, or demons as Seiji called them, leaving Yui with his other followers.

Over the years Reinhardt would check on Yui under the guise of someone else watching from a distance. He didn’t want to tip off Seiji he had an interest in her. That would make his plans much more complicated. He needed Yui to save their kind, something Seiji was trying desperately to end in the human realm. He was sure in time Seiji would set his eyes on the demon realm as well. He couldn’t have that.

When he brought Yui to Seiji all those years ago, Seiji was more than happy to take her in. The only condition was she would be his…permanently. He had tried over the years to get Yui back from Reinhardt when he claimed Yui when she was just a newborn after her parents had died or rather killed. He never relented knowing the Seiji hated vampires with such ferocity.

Although at the time Yui showed little vampire traits, he knew in time she would change completely if his calculations were correct. Her father was a founder, and the heart he transplanted in her was also a founder. Odds were in his favor that she would come just as powerful as he and his sons are. Hence why he sealed her traits away when going to Seiji.

It was at the hand of Seiji that her parents died ironically. He was disgusted with his sister for mating a demon and producing offspring with them. A taint on the world as he said. Yui being that taint. He had slipped into his sister’s room just after Yui was born, killing her. To everyone else, it would appear she died from childbirth, but he knew it was him. He could smell his scent in the air. Yui’s father following the same fate shortly after leaving Yui alone. He was just thankful that they were at his palace when her mother gave birth making it easier for him to claim her as part of his clan.

He had kept her safe for over fifty years before turning her over to Seiji thinking at the time it was the safest place for her to be sealing her vampire traits for her safety. Someone was trying to get to her, an unknown. Now he knew. It was Seiji, and he played right into his hand handing her over to him on a silver fucking platter. Now he wanted her back, for what reason he didn’t know.

He knew what he had to do. He had to unseal those memories with Seiji, although he was reluctant to. He was due to go see her soon, that would provide a perfect time to do so.  He hoped that the love she had for his family would be strong enough for her to overcome whatever brainwashing Seiji had done making her hate otherworldly creatures. It was laughable really, witches were not exactly human either.

Standing from his desk his decision made he made his way to the front of the estate. He sent out a telepathic message for Petra to meet him at the limo. It may help to have her there. She was Yui’s sister after all.

First, he needed to go somewhere and pick up someone, several someones. It would add an extra layer of protection for Yui while he made plans for them to return to the demon realm. Staying here in the human realm had come to an end, now as the time to move.

Sliding into the limo next to Petra he made a mental note of everything he would need to acquire and bring with him to the demon realm. Of course, he could always return getting anything else he needed, but he didn’t want to leave any time soon when they arrived.

“Is everything alright, uncle?” Petra asked looking at him expectantly. She could feel his anger simmering just under the surface.

Looking at her briefly before looking ahead once more he gave a small nod. “The game has changed, Petra.” He paused. “I know now he is after our Eve.”

Petra stiffened next to him. “I thought the ones that were after my sister had been dealt with.”

“No.” He growled low. “My interview bared fruit. It’s Seiji. It always has been.”

“W-what? He was the one who looked after her when someone was after her, the attacks continuing after she was placed with him.”

Raising a brow, he looked at her. “How long did those attack last after we had Eve with him? Less than a year, suddenly they stopped did they not. After that, only every four to five months did they leave a note stating they were still looking for her. He knew. He knew we would leave her with him as long as we suspected someone was after her.”

“That bastard.” Petra hissed. “I never did like the way he looked at her when he came over to ‘visit’ her.”

Closing his eyes shaking his head as pain flitted across his face. “She was not untouched when I found her, Petra. I never told you that. I observed her being…abused by his followers. He allowed it. I had to undo the damage when I got to her making her pure once again.”

Petra looked out the window her jaw clenched. “I know.” She said quietly. “I could feel her anger, pain, all of it. There was nothing we could do at the time.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that we allowed it to happen to her. I feel I am to blame for this. I should have been more careful. I should have known his distaste for vampires would know no bounds. I thought if I hid her with him, a vampire hunter, the supposed vampires that wished her harm would not be able to find her when it was him all along. Now he is back and is after her.”

“What are we going to do now, go after him? I want that man dead for what he did to my father, as well as my step-mother even though I didn't know her well, I am loyal to my family. They didn’t deserve to be killed.”

Surprise flitted across Reinhardt’s face as he looked at Petra. Letting out a snort she shook her head. “It was easy to figure out. I agree at the time since her vampire traits were hidden that you placed her in the safest place with him. She is part witch, something he would think would be the dominant factor he would accept her since you could not tell she had vampire traits as well.”

“Clever girl.” He praised.

Shrugging her shoulder, she gave him a fanged smile. “I was raised well. My father was powerful as well as intelligent. You were his best friend, you should know he would have raised me as such. You took over my teachings when he was killed.”

“True.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, Petra. We will make sure our Eve is protected first before we go after him. I think it wise to return to the demon realm where there is another added layer of protection for her at the palace. Once we know she and the children as safe, we will go hunting.”

“Looking forward to it, uncle. I know his days are numbered.”

They rode in silence as the limo continued to its destination. When they arrived at a large estate, not far from where Yui was staying Reinhardt nodded at Petra. “I shall only be a moment.”

Petra looked out the window while she waited. Twilight had set in the sky shades of purple and pink. It was beautiful to look at, but it didn’t fit the mood she was currently feeling.

Her mind wandered to her sister, Eve. She was in danger yet again making her fangs set on edge. Her short life had already been full of pain, and now they were going to pile more onto her.

Releasing her memories of the time she was with Seiji would be interesting to see. She had known that she was not treated the best all the time. Most of it was when her ‘father’ Seiji would leave on trips leaving her in the care of others. She could see the tightness in her uncle’s eyes when he would come back from checking on her telling her what he found before returning to the palace. She felt helpless. There was nothing she could do at the time to protect her.

Things have changed.

She could and would protect her.

The door opening to the limo pulled her from her brooding thoughts. Four young men slipped in the limo ahead of Reinhardt. Looking at each other them she could smell that they were created vampires and not purebloods like herself or others.

Reinhardt looked at the four who were seated across from him studying them for a moment. They were silent as they each looked at him expectantly. “You will be staying with your…brothers from now on.” He said as the limo started forward once again.

“Brothers?” Ruki raised a brow.

“My sons. They are your brothers in some way, for I am your creator. It seems only fitting that I call them your brothers. You will be staying with them while I get things settled here in the human realm before we return to the demon realm where we will be staying from now on.”

“The demon realm?” Yuma raised a brow. “Why are we going back there?”

“That’s where I found you all those years ago if you remember.” He leveled them with a look. “Not only otherworldly creatures live in the demon realm as you should remember. ‘Humans’ reside there as well. That is where I rule. I am the King of the realm, their God. I need to return there soon, and now is the time to do so.”

He paused for a moment letting that sink in. He knew these boys remembered the demon realm, but it was so much different than this realm. There were no computers, cars or anything up to date there. Electronics wouldn’t work there at all, there was too much magic that filled the air. “I need to inform you of a few things before we arrive. You have six brothers that you will be joining. There is also a female that lives there as well named Yui. I am also partially her creator. She is a dhampir. Part vampire, part witch. She will be turning into a full-blooded vampire soon. She will be as powerful as a founding vampire, perhaps more so. A pureblood.”

Ruki mulled that over for a moment before nodding. “Are we allowed to feed from her?”

Reinhardt chuckled. “Perhaps in time, you will be able to. It will be more like she will feed from you. She is pregnant now, and with your brother’s children. She will need vampire blood to remain healthy. Your brothers will take on that task, but I will advise them to let you feed from her, and you let her from you, so you will be able to protect her.”

“All six of them?” Kou smirked.

Reinhardt nodded. “Yes. Sadly, it was not her choice, so be mindful of that fact. She is still coming to terms with having to bond with them. As it is, she has only bonded to one of them so far. My eldest, Shu. I want her bound to more actually if not all of you. You remember the Adam and Eve project?” He waited until they nodded. “She is Eve.”

“She is the Eve we have been waiting for?” Kou asked. “The one we are to mate with to create a new vampire race?” Excitement flickered in his eyes.

“The very one. She has been living with my sons for some time now and is very important for _all_ of us. Even to me. She is over two hundred years old, and I have known this child since she took her first breath. I need you to treat her with respect. She is not just some human that you can feed from and then discard or mistreat. She will be your Queen.”

Azusa looked a Petra tilting his head to the side. “Who is she?” He asked slowly.

Reinhardt looked over at Petra briefly before looking back at them. “This is Petra. She is Eve’s half-sister. She will also be joining us in the demon realm.”

“Like you could stop me.” Petra snorted.

Reinhardt let out a small chuckle before nodding in their direction. “Do you understand everything that I have told you?”

“We understand,” Ruki said. “I will ensure the others keep in line with your wishes.” They owed him their lives. He knew that his brothers would do as Reinhardt asked, but he wanted to give him the assurance that he would make sure everyone followed the rules. He was their father after all _and_ their King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be going in a different direction soon. There will be much more added to this fic than I originally planned. It will be revealed soon what Yui is.


	12. Unlocked potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt comes clean with Yui, unlocking her complete memories. What he learns shocks him.

Reiji grumbled under his breath as he called out to his brother’s telepathically to meet him in the sitting room. Their father was bringing over some guest that would be staying with them for the foreseeable future. He was annoyed that there would be more added to the already full household. He had enough trouble dealing with the others, not to mention they had a pregnant bride they were all worried about.

He knew Yui was in her room resting alone for the moment. A request that she had made a few hours ago. They had all reluctantly agreed to her request. Since she had mated his older brother, Shu but she had not changed her attention only to him which he was thankful for. She spent time with all of them equally and seemed to be coming out of her shell more. He surmised it was due to the fact she was Eve, and now remembered them. She was also aware of the fact that they remembered her as well.

Appearing in front of her door he adjusted his tie before raising his hand raping his knuckle gently against the door. “Yui.”

Shuffling of feet could be heard as he waited patiently for her to bid him to come in or open the door. The door swung open and Yui gave him a small smile. His breath caught in his lungs looking at her. Her hair was in a high ponytail, small tendrils of hair framed her delicate features. Wearing a red summer dress that had thin spaghetti straps for shoulders showing her breast with the low scoop neckline cut that fitted her frame showing off her small baby bump coming down midthigh. Bare feet with bright red polish on her toes caught his eyes. _‘Even something so simple she looks stunning to me.’_

“Reiji?” She stepped slightly closer. “Is everything alright?” She raised her hand cupping his cheek bringing him out of his stupor.

Adjusting his glasses, he gave her a half smile. Before that smile would have Yui running to the hills, but now she felt comfortable with him knowing he was doing his best to make her feel comfortable around him. “Father will be here shortly with some guests that will be staying with us. Would you join us in the sitting room? He asked for you to be there as well.”

Frowning she looked down at herself running her slender fingers down the soft fabric of her dress. It was a dress Petra had bought for her stating that even though she was pregnant didn’t mean she could be beautiful. “Should I change?” She asked looking back up at him with a furrowed brow.

“Not necessary. These guests will be staying with us, and I want _you_ to be comfortable. You look beautiful as you are.”

Giving him a warm smile, she stepped on her tiptoes brushing her lips against his cheek before stepping past him closing her door with a soft ‘click’. “Thank you, Reiji.”

Clasping her small hand in his large one he relished in the warm smoothness of it. Tightening his grip when they came to the stairs they walked slowly down towards the foyer, down the hall towards the sitting room where they entertained guest. His lips quirked as they approached remembering the first time she was in this room the first day she arrived. _‘How things have changed.’_

Entering the room slowly she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before padding barefoot towards Shu who was sprawled on the couch his bright blue eyes cracking open watching her as she approached.

Leaning over she kissed his lips briefly before trying to pull back. Shu grasped the back of her head with his right hand deepening the kiss. His left hand skating up the back of her bare leg to cup her bottom giving it a small squeeze causing her to squeak against his lips.

Planting a soft kiss on her lips he smirked at her. “I like this dress.” He said in a husky tone.

Turning a pale rose she stood straight swatting his hand away. “Shu.” She warned.

Giving it one last squeeze, he moved his hand giving her a heated look full of promises. “Later I will enjoy taking it off of you.”

Biting her bottom lip, she gave him a small nod before sitting on the couch between Subaru and Kanato her legs brushing against theirs. Crossing her legs, she looked around the room noting they were all staring at her.

Laito let out a breathy chuckle licking his lips slowly. “I must say, my little Bitch-chan you are looking especially delicious this evening.” He winked. He found it quite amusing how everyone watched her every move when she entered the room, including when she bent over to give Shu a kiss. The dress had ridden higher up her backside giving them all a view of the thong she was wearing. Her bare back begging to be marked by his fangs making them ache. He had no idea she was such a little vixen.

Blushing deeper Yui cleared her throat. “Thank you, Laito. Petra bought this dress for me.”

Laito grinned leaning his arms on his thighs. “I will have to thank her later.”

Kanato wrapped his arm around her waist tugging her sideways onto his lap. He placed Teddy in her lap nuzzling her neck planting soft kisses causing her to shiver. “You are ours.” He growled low not liking the idea of anyone seeing his Yui dressed as she was. It showed her skin far to much, although he liked it, he didn’t want others to look at what was his.

Shifting slightly, she looked at him raising a brow. “Of course, Kanato. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He bit her shoulder gently drinking from her while his hand rubbed her bare back in soothing circles. He enjoyed the feel of her soft flesh under his cool fingers as he continued to drink. He shifted his hips lightly feeling his own body heat rise. She was addictive. He needed her to mate with him soon. He would not lose her again.

Yui was startled when her uncle, Petra and four young men close to her age appeared in the sitting room looking around. Reiji stood to bow low towards his father. “Father.” He greeted.

“I’m glad everyone is here.” Reinhardt looked around the room letting out a low chuckle. He was amused that everyone was looking at Yui who was on Kanato’s lap as he fed from her. He noticed the subtle changes in her appearance as well as her scent that saturated the air. It made his own mouth water filling with venom. “I would like you to meet your…brothers.”

Reiji raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest. “Brothers?”

The Mukami brothers sat on the couch nearest Reinhardt unsure how the others would react. Their eyes flitted back to the small creature on the lap of another. The scent of her blood making their fangs ache to want a taste.

“Yes, your brothers. I am their creator, so in effect, they are your brothers. They will be staying with you until I get everything ready for us to move back to the demon realm. I expect all of you to get along.”

Reiji let out a slow breath looking at his father noticing the look on his face that let him know this was not up for discussion, like many things he dictated in their lives. “I understand.” He said flatly. “Introductions are in order then.”

Reiji pointed out each of the brothers as the Mukami brothers gave a small nod to each of them. They each introduced themselves in turn to them.

Kou moved forward from his seat nodding towards Yui. It did not go unnoticed by them that Reiji had skipped introducing her. “Who is the girl?” He knew of course who she was from Reinhardt, she was their Eve. At least he hoped she was. Her scent was like no other. He couldn’t wait for a taste.

Kanto lifted his head licking his lips tightening the grip around Yui’s waist. “She is ours.” He growled menacingly. “You can’t touch her.”

Yui let out a small gasp as the pressure increased on her ribs, his nails starting to dig into her skin leaving angry crescent-shaped marks on her pale skin. She moved slightly turning towards him grasping his chin lightly making him look into her eyes. “Kanato, these are your new brothers, your family.” She leaned forward placing a small kiss on his lips. “We need to make them feel welcome. They are not going to take me away and leave with me, we are all here together. You know I will remain here with you…by your side.”

Staring at her a moment, his lavender eyes searching her face for any deception finding none, he gave a small nod loosening his grip around her but still having a firm hold. He didn’t like the way the new ones were looking at her and Teddy had agreed with him.

Yui could still feel the tension in his body as his fingers tightened and relaxed against her back. Leaning her forehead against his she gave him a crooked smile. “How about later you and I make your favorite dessert, raspberry pudding.” Trying to distract him.

Reinhardt watched on with a mixture of amusement and awe. His Eve was always able to calm down Kanato when he threw one of his fits reigning in his temper. He knew his son was unsteady due to his late first wife’s machinations, but Eve could always calm him with kind words, and gestures. She would make an excellent Queen for their kingdom.

Stepping forward he stood in front of them looking down at the pair as Kanato spoke softly to Yui. Clearing his throat, he held out his hand. “There is much we need to discuss, Yui.” He said in a calm voice.

Raising her eyes to his he tilted his head to the side noticing that her eyes were a deeper pink in color, almost red. A smile broke across his face as he tugged her off Kanato’s lap and into his arms. Yui turned to hand back Teddy to Kanato gently before returning her gaze back to the man in front of her. “Is everything alright?” She asked her breath hitching in her throat from the look he was giving her.

Sitting her gently on the low coffee table in the center of the couches he flicked his wrist, a book and a long velvet box appearing in his hand. He looked around the room unleashing his powers to hold everyone in their place. He didn’t want anyone to interrupt what he had to say to her, but they needed to hear this as well.

Yui shook under the pressure of his power bowing her head. Sweat started to bead on her forehead as she tried to move. Placing his hand on the top of her head he released the power holding her still kneeling in front of her.

Placing the items to the side, he clasped her hands in his looking up at her. “Yui, there are things I believe I need to share with you now.”  Taking a deep breath, he studied her for a moment. “I think you can tell you are changing on your own, correct? That your vampire traits are becoming more apparent.”

“Yes.” She said softly.

“What I need to tell you may upset you, but I need you to remember. Remember Yui, that you are Eve, and you are precious to me, to all of us. What I am going to tell you is for your protection. Remember that people change for the better, and it is because of you.”

“You are scaring me, uncle.”

“There is no reason to fear me, my dear.” He said in a soothing tone.

Gathering his thoughts, he gave her a reassuring smile. “You were born almost two hundred and fifty years ago in the demon realm. Your father was an ally of mine, a close friend. One I grew up with. He lost his mate hundreds of years before he met your mother leaving him and Petra alone.

“Your father would stay at the palace frequently, that is where he met your mother. Her family was royal as was your father. She was, however, a human.” He paused for a moment. “She was not only human but a very powerful witch, make her immortal as well.”

Yui let out a small gasp and Reinhardt placed his finger gently on her lips. “Your mother’s name was Komori Narcissa, the sister of the man you know as your father, Seiji.”

Yui’s eyes went wide and her lips parted.

“Your father’s name was King Bettencourt Kragen. He was a king as well, I am their God in the demon realm. Ruler of everyone. Your father was very dear to me, and when he met your mother he was enamored with her instantly.

“The thing was, she was a witch, a demon hunter, or as you may have heard a vampire hunter. Her whole family was, including the man that raised you. She was at the palace with her brother at the time keeping to the shadows. She never interacted with many people while there with her brother. You see, even though they were vampire hunters, they worked for me. Taking care of small issues with demons and otherworldly beings that would cause problems throughout that realm, as well as the human realm.

“It took your father two years to convince your mother to court him, and eventually marry him.” He let out a low chuckle. “She was stubborn, but she did eventually love your father dearly. A year after that she became pregnant with you. When it came time to deliver your father came to the palace knowing it was the safest place for her to birth you. They had threats against them for being mated, and he wanted to keep you both safe.

“Yui, your mother didn’t die giving birth to you.” He paused. “It was your uncle Seiji that killed her, and shortly after he killed your father. I thought that was the case at the time because I could scent him in the room when I found them. Now I know he did.”

Yui’s lip trembled and tears welled in her eyes. “Why?” She croaked.

“I think it was because he felt she had tainted their bloodline being mated to a demon and having you.”

“It’s my fault.” She whispered.

Shaking his head Reinhardt gripped her hand tighter. “No. What happened was _not_ your fault. Your uncle sees things differently than we do. I brushed my suspicions aside after when he came to me after you were born _hearing_ his sister had passed wanting you. He came frequently to visit you, wanting you to go with him, but I refused. Your father made me promise to protect you, so I took you under my wing.”

Reinhardt swallowed thickly. He knew he had to completely honest with this small woman in front of him. Over the years she had changed him…for the better. He hoped that she would understand that in time. What he did was not to harm her.

“There is something I need to give to you before I tell you the rest.” Picking up the dusty grimoire he handed to Yui. “This was your mothers. I kept it to give to you when the time is right.”

Her small fingers brushed against the dusty tome gripping it tightly looking down at it with watery eyes. “My mothers.” She whispered.

“It was her own grimoire, I know she would want you to have it. It is mostly in Latin and other languages I do not understand, but if my assumptions are correct, you will soon remember how to read them. It has spells as well as I think are the histories of your people as well as otherworldly creatures. Your father could summon animals to do his bidding, as well as your mother. They were a perfect match.”

Furrowing her brows, she looked up at him in question. He picked up the velvet box popping open towards her to see. Nestled inside on black velvet was a platinum pendant on a long platinum chain. The pendant itself had delicate metal work on the outer rings. On the inside, it appeared to have two bats intertwined. One red, and one black on a dark blue gem. There were rubies and onyx that were inlaid between the metalwork.

To Yui’s surprise, she fell in love with it instantly. Reinhardt plucked it out setting the box to the side clasping it around her neck. His eyes widened briefly when the stones flashed briefly before shimmering. He lowered his hands smiling as she held it up with one hand to study it. “That was your father’s. He was from the bat clan.”

She looked up at him as a tear slipped from her eyes. “Thank you.” She rasped out. “I love it.”

“Make sure you don’t take it off. It should help with your awakening.” He nodded at her.

Placing the grimoire aside, she lifted her other hand grasping the pendant. Her small fingers caressed the pendant lovingly feeling the magic thrum beneath her fingers. It called to her which she found odd.

Taking a deep breath, he clasped her hands once again. “I want you to know first that you have taught me many things. Before I was a man with one goal in mind not caring how I achieved it or who I used or hurt in the process, and I didn’t know the meaning of human emotions, not to the full extent. You taught me how to love, among other things. I was a man before not even capable of that emotion. You have a way of pulling others to you without realizing you are doing it. You are like our sun in our world of darkness.” Leaning forward he kissed her forehead smelling the salt of her tears under her unique scent that more potent than before.

“I have done many evil things in my life, and I regret many, but the one thing I will never regret is you. You are more than I thought you would ever be.

“When you were a newborn, I had my brother place my deceased wife’s heart in you. I wanted to see if I could make you more vampire than a witch. Your changes were slow at first, but eventually, you grew your fangs getting other abilities. My goal was to create a vampire that was even more powerful than any before. I wanted you to save our kind.”

Yui’s lip trembled as he continued to speak. Her heart clenched thinking she was just an experiment to him.

Reading her expression, he shook his head. “You are _not_ an experiment to me, Yui. I need you to know that. I kept you safe for over fifty years watching you grow, changing everyone around you with your love and kindness. You were also a force to be reckoned with when pushed.” He let out a small chuckle. “You were the best of both. A vampire that could feel emotions…human emotions. Far too long my kind has been cold towards each other. We are dying out because of that.”

Nodding her head, she looked at their clasped hands trying to reconcile what she has been told.

“Sadly, the threat to your life was still real. While you were with me many demons tried to get to you. Messages were sent to me letting me know they _would_ get to you. Knowing you were not safe with me any longer, I thought of your uncle, Seiji and his offer to take you when you were a newborn. I planned to keep you with him until I could wipe out the threat. I sealed your vampire traits away making it safe for you to be with him. I didn’t want him to kill you for being the thing he hated.”

“He would have killed me?” She asked in a small voice.

“Yes, I believe he would have eventually. He may tolerate me, but he hates all otherworldly creatures which is laughable since he himself is one as well. He is not entirely human.”

“I see.” She whispered.

“What I am about to do may be unsettling. When I removed you from your uncle he was not there to stop me. I placed false memories in your head making it appear you had a childhood with him. A normal human childhood. I sealed all the memories of your time with him away.”

She pursed her lips looking at him. “How will I know if they are real?”

“I assure you Yui, this is not a trick. I want to come clean about everything with you, my dear. I hope in time you can forgive my transgressions towards you. I was selfish to do so, but now you must know how precious you are to me. Your life is still in danger, it was your uncle who wanted you thinking he could change you permanently. Now he found out where you are, he is coming for you. I can’t have that. With this knowledge, it will keep you safe.”

Looking over at Petra she could see the small tears running down her face. Petra feared that Yui will want to leave them. She just got her back.

Sniffing Yui gave her a small nod. She could see the fear in her sister’s eyes. No. What was done was done. She needed to keep moving forward. If her father or should she say, uncle, Seiji truly wanted her dead now for being a vampire, she would like to know what he was like before her transformation. It may help her understand everything a little bit more clearly.

Clearing the thickness in her throat she squared her shoulders. “I understand, uncle.”

Giving her a soft smile, he pulled her into his arms holding her tight. “Thank you, my Eve.” He whispered. “I will be here to help you are you readjust, remember you are Eve, you are precious to us. Remember.”

Spots of red, black, gold and blue floated in her vision as flashes of memories played in her mind. She let out a pained whimper beginning to shiver against his hold as the memories came flooding back. She could see them all clearly now making nausea slam into her. It was unsettling.

The training, the pain. The abuse. All of it. It was there for her purview. She was trained to hate what she was. To hate all things that were not like her. How to kill, torture, how to hide her presence. The magic she could wield swirled through her mind. That she was not part _human,_ she was something else entirely _._

Letting out a gagging sound, Reinhardt released his hold on her. She fell forward from the table landing on her hands and knees letting out a pained cry.

Reinhardt gripped her shoulders. “It’s almost over, Eve. Remember.”

Her body began to shake, her hands gripping the floor as her back begun to burn. Letting out a shriek she bowed her back trying to get away from the pain that was searing her skin. The taste of bile and blood filled her mouth making her stomach roll and her head spin.

Reinhardt swore under his breath as he watched ancient runes appear on her back. They were High Elven Runes, he recognized them from a long time ago. It was a dead language now. One that many did not know, even him. He knew the runes of course from his teachings in his younger years.

In between her shoulder blades, the elven star seared into her skin. On the left shoulder blade Thanan, the rune for hidden power, inner strength. On her right Senthoi appeared, the rune for Unity, loyalty, a broken promise.

The last rune was just above the star. Asur. Eternal Flame. Each flaring brightly before they settled into her skin a blood red.

Falling to her elbows, Yui gasped for breath. A sob breaking through her throat. Lowering her head to the floor against the cool tile she tried to steady her breath letting out a low groan. She remembered everything fucking thing. Her head pounded, her vision fading in and out.

Reinhardt was frozen in place. He had _no_ idea that she was elven. Of course, he didn’t know much about Seiji’s background, he just assumed he was human, as well as his sister. He was wrong. They were not witches, they were fucking Fae.

Vampires hunted the Fae for their delectable taste, as well as their magic abilities. Over the millennium, they had been almost extinct due to the vampires overzealous hunting habits when it came to them. How could he not have known? She was even rarer than he thought she was. This changed everything. Now he knew why Seiji was keen to get her back and why her father wanted him to protect her. Not only was she royal, she was a royal fucking Fae.

“Shit.” He hissed as Yui slumped to the floor losing consciousness.


	13. Runes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui explains what the runes mean that have appeared on her back. Reinhardt tells her some additional plans he has for her.

Reinhardt released his hold on the others before gathering Yui in his arms. Shu flashed to his side kneeling next to his father checking her over. “Is she alright?”

“I believe she will be fine.” Reinhardt frowned before standing to his full height adjusting his hold on her.

He stepped away from the others before they all scrambled to their feet following him to the room that Reinhardt had set up previously with all the equipment he would need to keep Yui and his grandchildren safe.

Sitting her on the bed he leaned her forward tracing the runes that had appeared on her skin. “What are those?” Petra asked shifting closer.

“High Elven Runes.” He murmured.

“What does that mean?” Ayato asked looking down at Yui. She looked different to him now. Her features even more delicate looking, her scent stronger than before, it was intoxicating to him.

“It means she is _not_ part human like I had thought,” Reinhardt said placing his hand on her head checking for a fever as he laid her flat on her back.

“What the hell is she?” Subaru grunted flopping in a chair. “You said she was a dhampir.” He asked leaning forward his arms resting on his knees.

Shaking his head slowly Reinhardt let out a harsh breath. “No. I had _thought_ that Narcissa was a witch, as well as Seiji. They are…Fae.”

“Fae.” Petra breathed. “There is not any left that I know of, and if there are any they are in hiding.”

“More like hidden in plain sight,” Reiji said adjusting his glasses.

Yui let out a low moan squeezing her eyes tightly together. “Yui,” Reinhardt said as he leaned over her. “Eve.”

Blinking her eyes open slowly Yui looked around the room briefly before looking up at Reinhardt. He stepped back noticing the color of her eyes. They were crimson red, the outer ring obsidian. “Uncle.” She whispered.

Raising a brow, he smiled down at her. “Do you remember?”

Sitting up slowly she squeezed her eyes tightly before opening them again trying to adjust her vision. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him giving him a small nod. “I remember.” She said in a low voice. “I remember everything.”

Putting an arm around her he gave her a gentle squeeze. “Take your time, Yui. I know it’s a lot to take in right in right now.”

Bowing her head, she tried to assimilate as she remembered. So many memories to sift through. Where does she begin? She was taught to hate what was part of her own being. Vampires. Anything that was dark was to be killed, not accepted.

“Yui.” Reinhardt paused for a moment. “You have some runes on your back now, do you know why they appeared or what they are?”

Trying to see behind her she paled, her breath hitching. “Runes?”

Petra stood behind her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I will take a picture for you, so you can see them.”

Reinhardt removed his arm shifting her long blonde locks over one shoulder. He noticed that her hair felt like silk beneath his fingers, softer than before, perhaps slightly longer. Looking at her profile as she looked forward he tucked a stray hair behind her ear trying to comfort her. His eyes widen when he noticed her delicate ears had a small point to them now. Clamping his jaw when her scent hit him making his mouth water he moved to the side, away from temptation. Her scent was like a sirens call.

Petra pulled out her cell phone leaning back a bit trying to get the best angle to take the picture. She took one that showed all of them, and then one up close of each of them. When she was finished she moved next to Yui handing her the phone.

Taking the phone with a shaking hand Yui looked at the first photo, swiping the screen to take them all in. “Oh.” She whispered.

“What do they mean?” Reinhardt asked.

“I hit maturity.” She said in a soft voice. “They appear when we come into our own.”

Swallowing the dryness in her throat Yui pointed to the first picture, the one of the Eleven Star. “This is called the Faerie Star. It was once gifted to humans to help bridge the gap to understanding.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “It’s a gateway symbol…umm…it’s kind of like a ticket to go from this realm into the otherworldly realm for Fae. Each point of the star represents different elements or ‘powers’.”

“Powers?” Reinhardt raised a brow. His knowledge of Fae was limited at best.

“Not real powers per se, but they help when a Faerie uses magic.” She shrugged. “They represent Power, Love, Knowledge, Harmony, Power of the Mind, Devotion, Magic. There is more to it, but that is the best summary I can give. We pull from the elements when using our magic.”

“The others?” Petra swiped her finger across the screen to the next.

Yui studied it for a moment. “This is Thanan, it is for hidden power and inner strength also indecisiveness.”

She swiped the next one. “Asur, for Eternal Flame. Fae are immortal.” She murmured.

When she saw the last picture she turned numb, dropping the phone. A look of panic settled her features as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Petra caught the phone with ease before looking at her sister. Alarm bells sounded in her head. “Yui, what’s wrong? What does it mean?”

Yui shook her head slowly trying to regulate her breathing. “Senthoi…Unity, Loyalty…” She swallowed hard. “A broken promise.”

Shu gathered her into his arms holding her tight feeling the panic begin to pull her under. “Breathe, Yui.” He rumbled. “Tell me what has you so scared.”

“I remember now. I am…promised to another.” She whispered. “Seiji made a deal gifting my mother to another. When she came of age, mating my father and had me, the…the King that wanted my mother was angered at Seiji. He demanded that he has me instead even though my blood is tainted. I had…” She gasped. “He will come for me now I have reached maturity, Seiji will know.”

Several low rumbling growls erupted from the room causing Yui to shiver in fright. They were feral…deadly. “He will never have you.” Shu hissed. “You belong to me. To us.”

Reinhardt patted her head tenderly as Shu tried to calm his Eve down. What he had learned was concerning. Now he knew why Seiji was determined to get her to go with him. There was no way he would allow another to have her now that he had learned what she truly was, not that he would have before.

Tilting her chin up with his finger he cupped her cheek. “My dear, there is no reason for you to get worked up. It is not good for you or the children. We will keep you safe. Hidden, as long as we can. I will get things ready to go to the demon realm. You will be safer there.”

Nodding her head Yui took a deep breath, her eyes locked with him. “I understand.” She said quietly her hand resting on her baby bump.

“Good girl.” He hummed in the back of his throat. He studied her features taking in her perfection. She was beautiful before, but now she was exquisite.

“You will go to school with the others while I get things arranged, it will be the safest place for you to be. I will also be there at the school when time allows helping protect you. No one will dare hurt you with the others around. We are royalty.”

Looking around the room and then back at Yui he addressed everyone in the room. “The rest of you are dismissed. There are some things I need to discuss with Yui. Reiji you will show your new brother’s their rooms if you would. I shall only be a moment with her.”

“I’m not leaving.” Shu held Yui closer cupping her check pressing her against his chest.

Reinhardt frowned slightly before relenting. “You may stay. The rest of you out.”

The room cleared quietly, Reiji leading the others out the room. When the door shut quietly behind them Reinhardt raised his hand, flicking his wrist making the room soundproof. “That should keep the others from listening.” He chuckled. He knew that they could hear no matter where they were in the estate having vampire hearing.

“I think it is time you think about mating the others, my dear.” He said with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Yui blushed deeply looking away from his stare. “Why?” She asked quietly. “I’ve already mated Shu. Is that not enough for now?”

“It will protect you further. They all would be able to tell where you are no matter what.” Reinhardt said tilting his head to the side.

Shu quirked a brow. He knew what his father said was correct, it didn’t mean he liked it. “Is there another way to do that without her having to mate my brothers?”

Reinhardt chuckled. “You want to be the only mate she has, Shu?”

“Honestly. Yes.”

“You knew from the start of this, Shu that she was destined to be with _all_ of you.” Reinhardt sighed. “She is to be mated to your brothers creating a new race. One that could save us. One that could feel emotions wield different magics.”

Shu didn’t miss his father’s implications when he mentions _all_ of his brothers. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Shu hissed. “She is not just a piece of property to be passed around between us. It was hard enough for me to come to terms with my brothers having her, now you want the others you have brought here claiming to be my brothers to mate her as well.”

Yui sucked in a breath. “Uncle.” She breathed. “You can’t be serious.”

Coming to stand in front of Yui he cupped her cheek. “I told you before you are _not_ an experiment and that is the truth, Yui. I have told you everything even though I feared it would destroy you. Unlocking your memories. You are a rare treasure, my dear. Please understand I would like you to mate with them as well. It will protect you. They could protect you.”

Shaking her head Yui swallowed the thickness in her throat removing herself from his grasp. He dropped his hands to the side watching her. “It is difficult for me to reconcile mating five others, now you want me to…to mate the others as well? Uncle, why? I just don’t understand why you need me to do this.”

“Like I have said, you are the light to our dark. The hope we all need. When I mentioned _mating_ , I was speaking of all my sons.” He said raising a brow.

“Uncle.” Yui cleared her throat as she looked at him her eyes wide. “I can think of another way.” She said quietly.

Looking down at her he leaned closer. “What is it, my dear?”

“I don’t think it is fair for me to mate…several…” she squirmed slightly. “I would agree to have a child with the others…in time, maybe. I am not sure about mating though. For me, I need some sort of feelings, and you have told me when someone mates, they must have feelings…to _want_ to share, their body, mind, and _soul_ with the other person. They don’t know me and I am _not_ a whore to be passed around and shared.”

Narrowing his eyes, he clenched his fists at his side. “Who said we thought of you are such? You are to never think of yourself that way again. Do you understand?”

Chewing her bottom lip briefly she let out an annoyed sigh. “Also, what if they meet someone they want to mate, and they are mated to me already.”

He shrugged. “It is not unheard of to have several mates. I had three. You would be considered the first wife. The Queen of them all.”

Running her hands down her face she shook her head getting frustrated. She had already known that, and honestly it didn’t really bother her if the others had other mates. She could not satisfy all their needs being the only one. Looking up at him she gave him a half smile trying to ease the tension building in the room. “ _You_ don’t even know me now, uncle. Not really. Not yet. How are you so sure that this is the best thing to do?”

“I know you well enough, Eve. I was there from the first breath you took keeping you under my wing for fifty years, even after that, I watched from a distance. I know at heart you are kind, and you can teach _your_ children that kindness like you have us. You can show vampires, as well as others that we all can live in peace.”

She moved out of Shu’s arms stepping closer to Reinhardt looking up at him. “I understand that vampires are sensual creatures and have darker tendencies, they feed off of blood to survive, hunting their victims, and when the feed they like to fuck. The two of them go hand in hand.”

Giving him a small smirk, she continued. “Fae are very much the same way. We are _extremely_ sensual creatures. Not only do we eat food to survive, we need to feed off other’s feelings. That is why we have been so sought after. The essence that flows through us is like no other making you feel stronger, we can make you feel things that others cannot, ne?”

Reinhardt blinked down at her watching her. She had never been so outspoken before. She stepped away, her runes shimmering with her movement. “I will mate your sons, your true sons. I will get to know the others first. I am not sure about mating them, uncle. I understand what you are thinking, but it will take me time. Let me get through this first pregnancy first before we plan any more. Can you do that for me.”

Sighing Reinhardt nodding. A curt nod towards her back. “I will.” No. He would not let her go, she would be bound to him so tightly she would never escape his family. She was part of his clan, no other. She would know her place eventually.

He knew she needed to find her place within this new world she had been thrust into without realizing she was already part of it. He would watch over her ensuring her safety. He was speaking the truth when he said she was dear to him. The more time he spent with her, the more he was drawn to her. The attraction kept building, but he always brushed it to the side knowing she was to be with his sons. Now he knew why.

Turning, she met his eyes. “Thank you, uncle.” She stepped closer pressing her small frame against his as she got on her tiptoes brushing her lips against his cheek.

He watched her go with Shu giving him a warning glare before following her out. Now she knew what was expected of her, he would give her the time she requested of course, and not pressure her into mating the others.

She was correct that he didn’t _really_ know what had happened in the two hundred years she was away. He could only catch glimpses of what had happened while she was away from his grasp, what he saw angered him as it was. What else had he not seen? He was interested to see what gifts she would bring to his clan.

She was in danger right now, which made his anger begin to build. He would protect her, a world without her in it seemed dull in comparison. For once he looked forward to his long life with her in the fray of things not wishing for death by the hands of one of his sons. No. She wasn’t an experiment to him. She was much more. When things were taking care of with this threat he would make her understand, to yield to him. She had no choice, he was her King and God as well.


	14. You will pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui finally returns to school with the brothers after her complete memories are unlocked.

“Yui, are you in there?” A light tap against the bathroom door caught Yui’s attention. Reiji’s voice slightly muffled through the door.

“Yes? Reiji?”

“Yes, may I come in and speak with you?”  He asked leaning his head against the door.

Yui blushed looking for her towel. “Just a minute,” Yui stepped out of the tub rushing to her towel wrapping it tightly around her petite frame clasping the knot. She knew she could change her clothes with just a thought, but she decided to keep that a secret for the moment. 

“Okay, you may come in now.”

Reiji stepped in stilling when he saw Yui standing there in nothing but a towel. Her skin was wet, small droplets gliding down her skin, her body flushed a beautiful pink. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and small blonde tendrils fell around her face making her look stunning in his eyes.

Tilting her head Yui cleared her throat delicately. “You wanted to speak to me?”

Adjusting his tie, he swallowed hard before giving her a curt nod. “I wanted to ensure you were feeling well enough to attend school this evening.”

Moving her hand to her small baby bump she bit her bottom lip sucking it briefly into her mouth. A motion that had Reiji internally sighing. What he wanted to do with that mouth of hers. He would have to wait.

She had already bonded with Shu last week something that had surprised all of them. She made no indication she was ready for the rest of them yet, but he would be patient. Even though bonded fully with his brother, Yui still spent time with all of them equally, something they were grateful for.  

What made him pause in convincing her to bond with him right now was what happened two days ago when his father unlocked all her memories. She was not human, she was Fae. He had never seen a Fae before, but he could clearly see it now that he studied her delicate features, they were even more defined now, not human marking her as different.

His length stiffened thinking about taking her here and now. It would be easy for him to close the distance between them, tugging the small towel from around her taking in her nude form. He would ravish her. To fuck her until she screamed his name.  But again, he would curb that desire and wait. Her scent was driving him slowly insane as it was, it was so much stronger making his mouth water, his fang aching to sink into her delectable neck. He now understood why the Fae had been hunted to the brink. They were intoxicating.

They would be leaving for the demon realm soon enough. Perhaps then she would be more accommodating to his pursuit of her. He knew she was confused now with everything that had happened and the memories that had come rushing back to her. She had been quiet…too quiet the last two days for his liking.

She spent most of her time alone in her room reading the dusty grimoire that his father had given her trying to unlock the rest of its secrets. She was not forthcoming what she had learned, or what she remembered with her time with her uncle, Seiji. He hoped in time she would.

Having four other _brothers_ added to the mix certainly didn’t help any either. Yui didn’t trust _them_ easily after what they had done to her previously, which he couldn’t blame her, not really. Now there were others that she was trying to get accustomed to.

He was pulled back to the present when Yui’s soft voice was heard. “Do you really think it will be appropriate for me to go there being pregnant?”

Smirking at her he stepped forward cupping her cheek causing her blush to deepen. “We do not attend a typical school, Yui. We are filled with supernatural as well as humans. No one will even bat an eye.” He stared deep into her eyes, the pad of his thumb brushing against the apple of her high cheekbones. He was pleased by her reaction to him.

Kissing her forehead, he shook his head. “I took the liberty in getting a uniform that will fit your growing body.” He said a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “No need to worry what others will think.”

Adjusting his glasses, he looked her over one more before stepping towards the door. “I will give you privacy to get ready. Your uniform is waiting for you on your bed. We will all meet you in the limo.”

Yui waited for a few moments before she stepped out into her bedroom looking around to make sure no one around. She lifted the uniform tilting her head to the side studying it for a moment. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on what she wanted. Opening her eyes slowly she looked down and giggled. She had done it. What she wore was just like the uniform that Reiji had laid out for her.

Looking in the mirror briefly before she left she smiled. Her hair was done in a small updo. Small tendrils of hair framed her face. Grabbing her bag, she made her way out to meet the others. Closing her door quietly behind her she let out a chuckle. Being a Fae had its perks. She didn’t have to worry about getting frustrated with clothes not fitting her any longer. She could just think about it, dressing with a mere thought. She wondered if she could do the same with the others. She would have to test that later. 

Sliding into the limo she shut the door quietly leaning her head on the window as they started forward. Ayato grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips bestowing a sweet kiss.

Her eyes met his, his emerald eyes twinkling in the dim light. “You need to stay close to us tonight, Yui.” He said in a serious tone. “Your scent has changed even more.”

Furrowing her brows, she cleared her throat as Ayato scooted slightly closer to her. “What do you mean?” She asked in a quiet voice.

“He means that you smell even more delicious than you did before,” Subaru said giving her a pointed look. “We can control ourselves, but the others at school may have a hard time doing so.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh,” Ayato grumbled.

Shrugging her shoulder, she looked back out the window before speaking. “I’m not worried about that.”

“Tch, you should be,” Subaru growled.

Looking over at him, she gave him a wide smile before she concealing her scent and aura. “See…no problem.”

“What the fuck, Yui.” Ayato leaned forward taking a deep breath. “Why can’t I sense you?”

“I was taught how to conceal my scent, as well as presence if need be. It won’t be an issue. To everyone else, I should smell like an ordinary human.”

“Interesting.” Reiji murmured adjusting his glasses. Looking over at his new brothers. “Can you or the others smell her scent? Does she smell human to you?”

Yuma smirked over at Yui leaning slightly forward. “She still smells sweet, but yes, she doesn’t have anything ‘extra’ that draws you in.”

“I like her other scent better,” Azusa said slowly. “The one where she smells like our Eve.”

Shu let out a low warning growl his eyes slowly opening looking at Azusa briefly before looking at Yui. “You will be fine.” He said in an even voice. “You are not to leave our side while we are there.”

Yui rolled her eyes looking out the window once more. “Fine.” She grumbled. She wasn’t going to argue with them. She did feel slightly better knowing that she had the added layer of protection around her. Seiji was ruthless, all his followers were. She was scared he would come for her.

What she had failed to tell the others is she added her own extra layer of protection for her children. One that she was certain would work. She hoped she didn’t have to test the theory.

 

* * *

The first part of the night dragged on for Yui. Several of her female classmates came up to her wanting to talk to her, wanting to know where she had been. Honestly, she had no idea what to tell them. She skirted around the topic telling them she was visiting her sister for a time and just returned. They seemed to have bought it.

The bell sounded letting them know it was lunchtime. Ayato stood and walked over to her desk holding his hand out. “We will meet the others, come on.”

Blushing as she grabbed his hand she gave it a small squeeze. “Um, Ayato.”

Looking down at her he raised a brow at her blush. “What is it?” He asked coming to a stop.

“I need to…umm…use the bathroom.” She said nodded her head towards the ladies’ room.

Changing direction, he tugged her towards the door. “Come on.”

“Wait. No.” She tugged her hand from his. “You can’t go in there with me.”

Staring down at her he raised a brow. “I can, and I will.”

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head slowly. “No. I will be fine to go to the bathroom by myself, Ayato.”

Letting out a frustrated growl he ran his hand through his red locks. “Fine. But I will be waiting outside the door. No lingering in there. Hurry up and do…what you have to do.” He said looking away.

Kissing his cheek, she ducked under his arm shouldering the door entering the bathroom without him trailing her.

Feeling much better, Yui stood in front of the sink washing her hands. She felt a pulse of an aura brush against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as the air thickened with magic. Raising her head to look in the mirror, she locked eyes with one of the last people she wanted to see. Sora, Seiji’s enforcer, and her personal tormentor.

“Sora.” She wheezed out through a tight throat.

Sauntering forward, Sora flicked his wrist, the room lighting up with runes. “Don’t worry my little, Yui. No one can disturb us.” He grinned.

Turning abruptly Yui grasped the sink behind her as she watched him walk towards her. Squaring her shoulders, she stood straighter. She was not weak anymore. “What do you want, Sora?”

Stopping a few feet in front of her, he played with the small dagger in his hand looking bored. “I thought that would be simple for you to figure out.” He chuckled. “We need you to come home to where you belong. Your uncle sent me to retrieve you. He felt it when you came into maturity.”

“I’m not going back to him.” She hissed. “Never.”

Raising a brow, he tilted his head, his eyes traveling her body making the bile rise in her throat. Memories flashed in her mind of the times he abused her in several ways. He was a sadist. “Pity.” He hummed. “It appears you have already been defiled by those demons.”

Lowering her hand to her baby bump she shook her head. “It is too late, Sora. I already belong to them. There is nothing anyone can do about it. I refuse to be part of Seiji’s plans any longer. I will not belong to anyone but them.”

A loud bang on the door startled Yui. Her eyes flicked to the door seeing the runes flare. That was all it took for Sora. He rushed her, stabbing her repeatedly in the abdomen. His anger flared thinking about those creatures touching her. She belonged with him, and no other. He would see to it. He would make sure that Seiji saw reason giving Yui to him and him alone.

He hissed as he lowered her to the ground holding her body against his. “You will live.” He said in a harsh whisper. “But those things will die.”

Tilting her head back Yui began to chant in Latin her voice getting louder and louder with each word, her right hand clutching her abdomen. She could feel the blood leave her in rivulets as she continued.

Sora backed away dropping the dagger his body feeling heavy. “What are you doing?” He yelled as he flew into the opposite wall, an unknown force pinning him there.

The runes flared once more before an explosion of power burst forth through the room lifting Yui’s hair as it swirled around her pressing Sora tightly against the wall. He felt like his ribs were being crushed making it impossible to take a breath. “Stop it.” He coughed.

The door burst open as the runes faded. Ayato and others tumbled in all arms and legs. Looking around they took in the scene.

Several feral growls rented through the air when they saw Yui, the bloody dagger in front of her with her bloody hand covering her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. They could feel the magic swirl in the air as they tried to right themselves.

Shu flashed to her side gathering her to his person. His large hand covering her own trying to stop the bleeding. “Yui.” He called shaking her lightly.

She continued to chant her eyes completely black as she looked up at the ceiling. Shu shook her once more. “Yui, come back to me.”

Sora wheezed out a laugh. “You are too late demon. I got rid of her abominations.”

Reinhardt flashed next to Yui coming when he felt her fear. He followed his sons’ auras knowing they would be with her. He looked her over, then noticed someone else in the room. Someone who didn't belong. He recognized the man immediately. He was the one that tormented Yui.

Standing to his full height, his fangs began to grow, his fingers coming out as claws as he stalked towards the man. “You will pay.” He growled in a double-layered voice.

“Stop,” Yui whispered, her eyes flashing briefly before they turned back to their original colors. “He is mine to kill.” She let out a low whimper curling into herself. “My children.” She whispered as the pain shot through her.

Looking over his shoulder he nodded. “Ayato, Subaru, Yuma. Take this thing to my estate to the dungeon.”

“With pleasure.” Yuma chuckled.

Yui sucked in a breath releasing her hold on Sora causing him to fall to the floor with a thump. Reinhardt gathered her in his own arms. “We will make sure they are alright, Eve. Relax, I’ve got you.” Looking at the others he gave them a curt nod. “I will see you at my estate.”

Not waiting for a response, he flashed away with Yui leaving a bloody mess on the floor where Yui had sat. Laito’s eyes flashed red as he looked at it, his hand punching hole into the wall. “Fuck.” He screamed. At this moment he wanted to rip apart this whole fucking building. He felt helpless.

Shu stood looking down at his blood covered hands oddly numb. He stepped past his remaining brothers leading them out to the waiting limo shoving pass the onlookers.

Yuma kicked Sora in the head harshly knocking him out. Ayato grabbed a leg and began dragging the man not caring of the damage he was doing as he tugged his body harshly down the stairs ensuring he hit every step, every wall. He would pay dearly for hurting what was theirs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hang in there. Things will be better, I promise.


	15. To the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt moves Yui and the others to the demon realm.

The scent of blood and death hung thick like a blanket in the air. Everyone in the room was quiet, the only sound was Yui’s soft breaths as she slumbered.

Reinhardt stood turning his back to his sons who surrounded the bed that Yui was resting on. “We will take your children to the demon realm.” He said, his voice low. “They all will be given a proper burial at the castle as it should be.”

They had lost them all. All eight of the children when the man Sota had stabbed Yui repeatedly in the abdomen. By time Reinhardt had arrived, he could fell the souls of his grandchildren were no longer there. That didn’t stop him from trying to save them.

Clearing his throat, he turned his cold gaze raking over his sons before they landed on Yui. He had dressed her in a simple sleeping yukata knowing it would be easier to check on her wounds that way. It really hadn’t mattered, most of her wounds had already healed which had surprised him. “Come. It’s time to go.”

Ayato shifted away from the side of Yui’s bed as his father approached. He watched with narrowed eyes as Yui was lifted tenderly cradled in his father’s hold. “I can carry her,” Shu said gruffly his eyes narrowed at their father.

Their father didn’t answer as he held Yui a little closer. They all followed him through the vast estate, down the dimly lit corridors towards the basement. Yui’ s hair swishing with each step like a pendulum with their father’s even strides.

“What about that man,” Subaru growled looking down the dark hallway where the cells were when they entered the basement. The smell of mold, body order assaulted his nose.

“He has already been moved,” Reinhardt said in a flat voice as he adjusted his grip on Yui lifting his right hand pulsing his aura to an ordinary looking stone wall.

The stone shimmered revealing a portal that had been hidden from anyone who was not of his blood. “Come.” He said as the portal pulsed waiting for them to step through.

Arriving at the castle in the demon realm they continued to follow Reinhardt as he walked through the vast hallways until he made it to a sweeping staircase.

Ruki looked around not having been in this part of the castle before. When he and his brothers had been brought to the human realm with Reinhardt several years ago they only went to the room where the portal was hidden, Reinhardt’s study.

Continuing up the stairs his eyes drifted to the rough stone walls, his hand gripping the marble railing as the ascended. There, on the wall were several portraits of what he assumed were of the Sakamaki brothers as they grew.

Pausing his step, he leaned closer to a one tilting his head to the side. It was of a young blond girl dressed in all her finery looking simply enchanting. His eyes drifted up the stairs where the others had continued and back to the picture. It was Eve, he was sure. She looked so beautiful and carefree in that picture. He wondered what happened, he had hardly seen her smile since he had met her.

Shaking his head, he picked up his pace to the others as they entered a long corridor. Sconces lined the hallway bathing it in soft light.

Reinhardt entered the room at the very end of the hallway with an intricate double wooden door. The room was large with lavish decorations, having a feminine feel to it. “Ayato pull back the covers.” He nodded towards the bed.

Ayato pulled back the covers helping his father adjust Yui in the middle of the large bed before covering her up tucking her in gently. Kicking off his shoes he laid next to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer nuzzling her neck as Shu took the other side of her.

Reinhardt stepped away from the bed nodding, pleased his sons were remaining close to their bride. He went about the room yanking the thick curtains aside along the wall to brighten the room. His Eve was a child of light, being in a darkened room did not suit her at all. He knew she will have a difficult time when she wakes knowing her children are no more. As it was his sons had destroyed part of his estate in their anger at the loss.

Flicking his wrist, he opened the windows as well as the French door to let in the warm breeze. He felt a familiar aura by the door pulling his attention. Turning his head, he saw Kino standing there staring at Yui.

“Eve.” Kino breathed. Surprise writing on his features as he stepped towards the bed, his feet making no sound on the marble floor. “How?” His gaze flicked to his father.

Reinhardt narrowed his eyes slightly stepping towards the bed. “Yes, Kino she has returned. She is the bride of your brothers.”

Kino frowned crossing his arms over his chest looking back at Yui. “I see.”

“Come, you will accompany me to the human realm, I have some business to finish up there.”

Kino gave one more lingering glance at Yui before following his father out of the room. Reinhardt paused outside the door. “Ruki, you and your brothers are to come with me as well. We will gather your belongings while we are there.”

The Mukami brothers followed the pair out quietly closing the door behind them, leaving the six brothers alone with their bride.

Reiji sat on the edge of the bed grabbing one of Yui’s hands noting it was cold to the touch. He studied her face not liking she looked paler than normal. Even her once rosy complexion was pale. Her lips held no color. If he did not hear her heart beating, he would have thought her dead.

“When do you think she will wake?” Laito asked in a quiet tone from across the room.

Reiji took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Father has her under an enchanted sleep to help her heal. I am sure he will wake her in a few days once her body has had time to recover.” He said in a gruff voice.

“Teddy and I don’t like seeing her like this,” Kanato said crawling onto the bed resting his head on her leg clutching Teddy closer to his chest.

“It’s my fault,” Ayato mumbled into Yui’s neck. “I should have gone with her.”

“You should have,” Shu growled. He let out a harsh breath before raising his head looking at his brother’s tense form. “However, we know Yui, she more than likely told you to wait outside.”

Ayato lifted his head giving him a small nod. “She did.” He said gruffly. “I should have insisted.”

“What is done is done,” Reiji said. “We can not go back and change what happened. We all need to be here for our bride and help her cope with the loss of our children.”

Subaru slammed his fist into the rough stone wall letting out a vicious growl. Small specs of stone flew to the ground as he punched it once again. “We should have killed him.”

“He is hers to kill,” Shu said tucking a stray hair behind Yui’s ear his fingers lingering as he rubbed the lobe gently. “We have to respect her wishes.”

“I still want to kill him,” Subaru grumbled sinking into a chair burying his head in his hands.

Shu furrowed his brows as his eyes caught something glowing beneath Yui’s sleeping Yukata. He lifted his hand parting the material revealing the pendant that his father had given Yui a few days ago. Tilting his head to the side he pulled it closer for inspection.

The stones were pulsing like a heartbeat, each of them a different rhythm. Rubbing his thumb against the stones he could feel several different auras coming from them. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he leaned closer rubbing the pendant against his cheek.

The warmth surrounded him as the auras within washed over him. They were familiar to him. “How is that possible?” He whispered.

Ayato lifted his head cracking an eye open watching Shu. His brother’s eyes were full of wonder and hope. Sitting up fully he leaned closer to Shu. “What is it?”

Shu met his eyes then flicked back to the pendant. “I can feel them.” He said in a soft voice.

“Feel what?” Reiji asked moving slightly closer. “What are you talking about.”

Shu looked over his shoulder giving Reiji a small smirk. “I can feel our children…here.” He said lifting the pendant slightly higher.

“How is that possible? We saw…them.” He cleared his throat pushing the emotions down. “They didn’t survive.”

Shu looked back down at Yui giving her a tender kiss on her lips. “I don’t know how she did it, we will have to wait and see, but if you hold this pendant, you will feel the auras of our children within.”


	16. Creating life once again before Doling out Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui speaks to Reinhardt about the fate of her children, she then asks to "speak" with Sora. 
> 
> This scene is a tad graphic, I toned it down, but if you are squeamish, you may want to skip her time with Sora.

Yui sat in a large wingback chair in Reinhardt’s study. Her legs were tucked under her while she sipped her tea slowly. She had woken yesterday after being under an enchanted sleep for four days. She woke up in a panic until her hand grasped her necklace feeling her children’s auras brush against hers.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Reinhardt asked leaning forward in his chair, his arms resting on his large oak desk.

“I feel fine,” Yui said setting her teacup with the saucer on the desk gently. “Completely healed.”

Reinhardt studied her for a moment as she stared back at him. She had been quiet since she had awoken which disturbed him deeply. He brought her to his study to get some answers without the others around. She had asked him to get her a few items from the human realm without explaining why she needed them. Now, he hoped to get some answers.

“Yui…” He began.

Raising her hand, she shook her head. “I will explain everything now, uncle.”

Leaning back in his chair he nodded his head waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

Yui tipped her head back closing her eyes for a moment gathering her courage. She knew what she did would surprise him, but she hoped he wouldn’t make any more grand plans for her own future. “They are not dead.” She said in a quiet voice. “My children still live.”

Reinhardt furrowed his brows as he watched her expression. He didn’t smell any deceit from her. When he had returned from the human realm he noticed his sons had all gathered around Yui but seemed much more at ease. Not the angry mess he had left him in.

“Explain.” He said raising a brow. He had seen them, all eight of them.

Raising her hand, she clasped her pendant. “They are here.”

He leaned forward again a questioning look flitted across his face. “I don’t understand.”

Letting out a low breath she stood running her hand down her shirt trying to expel her nervousness. “You do realize that the Fae are a dying breed, correct?”

He nodded.

“We had to find a way to protect our numbers.” She said as she started to pace the room slowly. “The Fae have a way of taking the soul, or essence if you will from another person. We can place them into ordinary objects for safe keeping. We can take all a soul or a small part. The reason we do this is to keep what Fae we do have left safe. If we happen to die, we still have a soul somewhere.

“Being immortal was not enough to protect us from being hunted, vampires would drain us, and that would result in our deaths. With a part of our soul hidden away, the keeper of the souls, someone who guarded them would know when that Fae would die, feeling the soul they were keeping cry out. They would..umm…create them once again.”

“How?” Reinhardt breathed. He was shocked that the Fae had found a way to even run from eternal death, instead, they were eternal themselves, even if they were killed.

Yui shrugged. “It is simple. You just have a ‘base’ to connect with their soul and their body along with any memories they had when that part of their soul was separated who remain intact. They would appear as they did when they placed that soul. The same thing your first wife did when she died, when your brother betrayed you, except we take them before we are dying in case no one is around to help.”

Reinhardt stood coming next to Yui grabbing her hands. “Do you have a part of your soul somewhere?”

Yui shook her head. “No. When we come into our own, learning our powers that is when they collect a part of your soul. Of course, you could do it any time, it just happens to be when Seiji decided to collect his clans.”

Reinhardt let out a harsh breath glad that Seiji was not holding a piece of Yui’s soul. He could simply have her killed and have her ‘respawn’ in his care not remembering anything from the past four months.

“Is it safe to transfer the children now? Where they are so young?”

Yui gave him a slight tilt of her lips. “Yes, it is safe. They are just suspended right now. You can feel their auras only when holding my pendant, I can transfer them at any time. Did you get the items I needed?”

“Yes, I did. Come.” He tugged her towards the door, his hand gripping her in a tight hold as he traversed the halls of the palace to the lower section towards the dungeons as well as his vast lab eager to get started. As they walked he called to the Reiji and his sons telepathically having them meet them there.

Entering his lab, he ushered her inside nodding to where he placed all the items she had requested. Along the walls were ten large glass containers 8ft tall, each had already been filled with water, the bubbles from the filtration system gliding up the side.

Yui stepped further into the room looking at the table in front of the containers. Picking up the gelatin in her hands she began to divide it into eight separate even pieces. Reinhardt had given her the gelatin he used for his own experiments in the past, it was used as a base, exactly what she needed.

She felt the others enter the room speaking to Reinhardt in hushed tones as she continued to work. She stepped closer to the container stepping up the small steps that were nestled between them peering into the containers to ensure it held everything she needed.

When she stepped back off the steps a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind kissing under her ear. “Shu.” She breathed.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

Turning in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him briefly. “I would do anything to save them. I am sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I should have. I could have died and you…”

He placed his fingers on her lips. “Hush. It doesn’t matter now, what matters is that they will live.”

Reinhardt placed his hand on Yui’s shoulder. “Are you ready, my dear?”

Nodding her head, she stepped away from Shu walking towards the table. “I will need to concentrate for this, the magic may make you feel a little uncomfortable.”

“Tch.” Subaru crossed his arms over his chest. “We are not leaving.”

Walking over to each of the brothers she held them each close to her for a moment giving them a lingering kiss before stepping over to the table once again. With her back facing them she closed her eyes beginning to chat in Latin.

The brothers backed away slightly when they felt the pressure in the room change looking at each other, and then back at Yui. The winds picked up again in the lab tossing their hair gently as Yui’s words got louder with each word.

Spreading out her arms wide she tilted her head back speaking with more force. Reiji shifted uncomfortably wanting to be closer to her, but the magic was making him feel light headed. He moved his position walking a wide arc to stand the opposite side of the table to watch. The others soon followed his lead standing there, their eyes watching her with keen interest. This was a new part of Yui they had yet to get used to. They only saw her power briefly when she was attacked.  

Soft pulsing lights swirled from her pendant pulsing gently before they each entered the pieced of gelatin she placed in front of her. Once they entered it flashed brightly before starting to glow pulsing slightly faster.

The winds died down and Yui lowered her arms slumping forwards, grasping the edge of the table. Ayato and the others flashed to her side instantly.

Ayato wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight to his side. “Oi.”

Blinking her eyes, they turned from pitch black to her normal crimson and black in color. “Place them each in a container.” She rasped.

Leaning further into Ayato, Yui relaxed in his hold. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Looking down at her he gave her a soft smile before scooping her up in his arms cradling her close to his body. He was pleased that she was accepting of his casual touches now, not flinching away from him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. “I’m just out of practice, and my stamina is not that great.”

Looking around she saw that each of her children had been placed with care in the containers. She watched as they slowly morphed until you could make out their small features, they each bobbed gently in the water moving every now and then.

“How will they eat?” Reiji asked peering closer into one of the containers.

“They will be fine until they are ready to be on their own, they will progress from here as normal since they were still growing. If it was an adult the process is faster. The filters that uncle added had nutrients in the water, so they will be on a constant feed.”

Ayato stepped closer to look with Yui still in his hold. He was amazed they he could see them shift and change, each moving on their own. He felt relief knowing that their children would survive. She had saved them all. Leaning down he kissed her startling Yui.

Breaking the kiss, he chuckled at her nuzzling her neck seeing the deep blush steal across her cheeks. “Thank you, Yui.”

Reinhart shook his head as he watched each of the children settle into the water. He had never heard of such a thing in the demon realm, hell, not even the human realm. The Fae were more advanced then he thought. It was true that vampires could place their souls into objects, but that was under extreme circumstances and not everyone could accomplish such a feat. The difference here was that these children will grow as they should be. A vampire would have to possess someone’s body to live again, killing the host’s soul taking that body over. This had many possibilities he would explore later. He would have to speak to Yui about. He would ask her to take a piece of each of their souls so they all would remain safe. He was immortal before, a God, but his children were not. Now they could be.

Yui cleared her throat looking over at Reinhardt watching his expressions change. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. Reinhardt’s amber eyes met hers. Changing the subject would be the best option at this point.“Uncle. Is…where is Sora?” She asked.

Reinhardt nodded walking towards her. “He is still here. No one has touched him, as you wish, he is yours to kill when you are feeling up to it.”

Yui gave him a small smirk. “I am not sure if I will kill him right away, but I would like to _speak_ to him.”

“Are you sure you are strong enough?”

Rolling her eyes, she squirmed in Ayato’s hold until he released her. “I am more than strong enough to face him. I assume he is bound, correct?”

“Something like that.” He chuckled.

“I will show you to where he is. But first, we will gather in the adjoining room and wait for Petra and the others. We will be able to see and hear everything you do, so if you need us you will just call for us.”

Giving him a small bob of her head, she trailed behind him, Ayato’s hand curling around hers. He was worried about her. True, she had healed, but he wanted to make sure had her strength back. “This can wait you know.” He said looking down at her while they walked.

“Why put it off?” She said looking forward.

“You could wait until you know…get your strength back.” He shrugged.

Yui chuckled shaking her head. “I will be fine, Ayato. Besides, you will be able to see everything, hear everything. You will be able to get to me in an instant if I should require your help. Have a little faith in me.”

“It is not lack of faith.” He grumbled. “It is just me…us wanting to protect you.”

“You do. I promise I will call if I need you.”

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair as they entered the room, Petra and his new ‘brothers’ already waiting. Reinhart had asked Petra to keep his other sons busy not wanting them to know that Yui’s children had lived. He was surprised when he learned that just a few moments ago. He relayed this information to her telepathically that they lived, that he would explain and show her later.

Petra pulled Yui into her arms holding her tight. “Yui.” She squeezed her tighter. “Are you sure about this?” Her eyes drifted to the large shimmer opening to the other room looking at the man Sora who was chained to the wall mumbling to himself.

“I am.” Yui sighed pulling back. 

Looking down at herself she wrinkled her nose. She was wearing loose sweatpants and a hoodie. Her blond curls pulled back in pigtails. It was comfortable, but what she had planned she wanted something different. She would wait to change when she left.

“He doesn’t see you, does he?” She asked looking at Reinhardt.

“No, my dear. We can see him, but he can not see us. I made this opening, so I can see him and watch out for you. We can even step through it if we need to.”

“Please, let me do this on my own. I _will_ call if I need help. You may see some things that will startle you, but please everything is alright, I promise.”

“Of course.” He smiled down at her petting her head gently.

“Well…here goes nothing.” She grinned.

Shu tugged her into his arms before she got to the door kissing her briefly. “We will be right here.” He whispered against her ear, his breath tickling her skin causing her to shiver.

“I know.” She smiled giving him a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Yui opened the door shutting it quietly behind her walking to the next door. Her small hand rested on the handle for a moment before she closed her eyes. She would use her glamour to throw Sora off. She knew the others would be startled to see this, but she didn’t have time to explain that she could indeed change her appearance, just like their father could. It was a trick Fae could do, and she knew that the others did not know much about Fae. It mattered not that she was showing more of her new self to them now. She would be bound to them all soon enough. They would know everything.

Reinhardt flicked his wrist, several chairs appeared lined up in front of the wall that was open for their viewing. They each settled in the chairs waiting for Yui to enter the room.

When she stepped into the room Ayato let out a small hiss. “What the hell.”

“Is that Yui?” Subaru asked standing from his seat taking a step towards the portal.  

Reinhardt stood placing his hand on Subaru’s shoulder. “Wait.” He said. “I don’t think that is who it looks like, it has to be Yui.”

Reinhardt moved his eyes to the opening as Yui softly close the door behind her. Her eyes drifted to the portal she knew was there that no one could see from this room giving them all a small nod placing her fingers to her lips.

“How?” Latio breathed slumping further into his seat shock written all over his face.

“Glamour.” His father answered. “Fae can glamour, just like I can.”

Hearing the door shut quietly, Sora lifted his head blinking his eyes open. His breath caught in his throat as hope swelled within him. How, how did he get here? “Seiji.” He rasped.

Yui shook her head pleased that she had glamoured herself perfectly to look like her _father_ , Seiji. She wanted to question Sora in the guise of her father. She needed answers, and this was the only way to get them.

“Sora. We don’t have much time.” She said, pleased that the pitch of her voice matched that of the man she glamoured.

Sora yanked at the shackles that bound him to the wall. “Hurry and release me. I am sure they know you are here.”

Yui stepped forward raising her hands to the chains but paused her movements, her face took on an angry scowl. “You were only supposed to retrieve Yui, not try to kill her.” She whispered harshly.

Sora bowed his head slumping forward. “I’m sorry but she had been defiled by those…things,” Sora growled.

Clenching her jaw she grasped his jaw roughly. “We could have used that to our advantage.”

Sora blinked up at Seiji furrowing his brow. “How would that have been of any use, Seiji. We need her to go to The Dark Fae, do we not?” He asked. “She is to kill the King, being pregnant will not work if that were the case.”

Yui simply nodded her head. “I understand.” She growled. She was furious that indeed they planned on bringing her to the Dark Fae as an offering.

Sora leaned his head back and let out a harsh breath. “The plan can still work. I killed them all. I know I did. She is stronger than we assumed though. She had me pinned to the wall and I couldn’t move. This will work to our advantage, correct. When she kills the King, we will be able to remove her before any harm comes to her, or at least take her soul for safe keeping.”

Yui let out a chuckle removing her hand. “Is it your intentions to keep her for yourself, Sora? Is that why you trained her so well in the way of seduction?”

Sora turned his head. “You know that was part of the plan. You told me to show her how to seduce, to kill. When she was taken from us she was ready.”

Sora turned his head giving a deadly grin. “She could be used to take down the demons she is with now as well, all we have to do is remind her of the vile things they have done.”

Yui shook her head taking several steps back her glamour falling away. It took a moment for Sora to realize what he was seeing. The creature before him was different, and most definitely not Seiji.

Yui’s eyes were cold as she took in Sora. She was wearing tight black leather pants that were low riding showing her tiny hip bones, knee-high black leather boots that laced up the front. A tight black leather corset that came just above her belly button showing off her toned abdomen. Several knives were housed on her hip, and her hair was held in a high ponytail. The makeup she wore was dramatic, making her look dark and dangerous. The brothers thought she looked fucking hot.

Sora drank her in as she swayed her hips as she stepped closer to him. “Like what you see?” Yui asked in a low voice. Her hand rose, her fingers gliding against his cheek.

“Yui.” He wheezed. “Where is Seiji?”

“Don’t call me that.” She said harshly raising her hand, landing a blow against his face. She stepped towards the wall where the ‘interrogation’ weapons were. “Yui was an insipid child that didn’t know how to stick up for herself.” She chided. “As far as you are concerned she is dead. You killed her.” She looked over her shoulder giving him a fanged smile. “Seiji was never here, you should realize he will never come for you.”

Sora followed her movement as she weighed each of the weapons in her hands. “You know,” She said casually. “You being Fae, we can draw this out. You will heal fairly quickly.” She looked around the stark white room. “Although I don’t know if the blood will come off the walls.” She shrugged.

“You won’t hurt me, you don’t have it in you.” Sora laughed shaking his head. “You hated violence.” He paused a wide smile spreading across he face. “You never did fight me when I took your body repeatedly for my own pleasure.”

Yui stepped closer to him raising the whip that had barbed wire, whipping him across the face. “You think not?” She said in a low voice. “As I said, Yui didn’t know how to stick up for herself.”

Sora groaned blinking his eyes rapidly trying to see straight. One of the barbs caught his eyelid tearing it, it flopped in front of his left. The pain began to spread making him hiss. “Bitch.”

Yui chuckled stepping away for a moment. “I’m glad you are learning my dear, Sora.”

“You know you can’t kill me.” He laughed. “I can never die. You know this.”

Yui hummed in the back of her throat studying him. “You are wrong. I can call your soul, store it for eternity, they will never know.”

He shook his head. “You wouldn’t do that, you wouldn’t dare.”

“Again, you question me, Sora. I’m hurt. You have no idea what I am capable of. You took something precious from me. That changes people.”

“They're dead.” He chuckled. “I’m glad that those abominations died.” He said lifting his head, his lid stitching together, he could see her clearly, her face held no emotion. “You will soon learn, _my_ Yui, that when I escape, and that is a certainty, I will come back for you, claiming you once and for all. If you _father_ thinks he can give you to that man, you are mistaken. You will and _always_ have been mine.”

Yui tsked him cocking her hip studying him. “Wasn’t your job to teach me lessons in seduction?”

His eyes widened.

“Yes, I remember _everything_ , Sora. I was taught how to kill, yes, but that wasn’t enough for Seiji now was it? He made a promise to the King of the Dark Fae to have my mother. They struck a deal for me. Seiji is greedy, he wants more power. You taught me how to kill, but you also taught me how to seduce someone, to help them let their guard down, so it’s easier to kill, ne? It didn’t matter to Seiji if I too was killed in the process, as long as I killed.” She smiled brightly. “He could just revive me pawning me off to the next victim.”

“I won’t let him have you. No one will have you but me.” Sora hissed yanking at his bindings.

“Oh, Sora. You are correct that he will never have me. I am already bound to someone, soon though, I will be bound to _several_.” She said in a seductive voice her hand running down her chest to her nether regions. “Nor will you.”

“They have corrupted you, Yui.” He growled redoubling his efforts. “The Yui I know would be applauded to be with those demons.”

“What does that make me?” Yui asked tilting her head to the side. “Am I not part vampire.” She asked showing her fangs.

“We can change that, Yui. Just come back with me. Seiji has a way to suppress your vampire traits.”

“Why would I want to do that? I happen to like my vampire side.” She giggled. “Now, enough of this chitchat, I have somewhere I need to be…men to fuck.” She licked her lips at him trying to goad him.

“You are nothing but a whore, like your mother.” He screeched as Yui walked over the wall returning the whip much to Sora’s relief.

Yui flicked her wrist elevating Sora off the ground before bringing him to his knees, his arms jerked out from his sides spreading them wide. She waggled her eyebrows at him as she coaxed his body to the position she wanted. She looked down at him with a raised brow as his breathing picked up.

Walking around his body she chuckled as she removed his shirt by the mere thought. “That’s better.” She hummed in the back of her throat. “Wouldn’t want to get your shirt dirty now would we.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Sora said in a panicked voice. “Let me go, I will tell Seiji that you died.”

“You know that won’t happen, Sora, but I applaud your effort. He would still know I live.” She said. Her hands scrapping gently around him as she circled him.

“Please.” He cried.

“Did you stop when I begged you to stop? No. You are a sadist, I am just returning the favor. You like causing others pain, I want to show you that your lessons have worked.” She said in a low seductive tone as she leaned behind him turning her head speaking into his ear.

Sora started to shake in fear. This was not the Yui he knew. He had broken her when she was young, but now she was different since she had been with those vile vampires. She was always sweet, and gentle even when she did kill someone in her training. She held remorse for the waste of life. Now…now she looked deadly.

“Hmm, I think we will make this session quick, I am feeling…generous today.” Yui pulled out a long blade from her hip her eyes looking at the wall where the portal before she looked back down at the man kneeling in front of her.

Grabbing his sandy blond hair she wrapped it around her wrist before tipping his head down. She dragged her knife up and down his spine before plunging at the bottom of his back dragging it up slowly. The skin, muscle, and sinew parted with ease, like cutting through butter.

Sora arched his back letting out a pained scream as she dragged the blade up his spine. He struggled to raise his head but Yui tightened her grip on his hair painfully. She closed her eyes briefly as blood came out in an arc spraying across her face and chest.

Flicking her wrist the knife went flying through the air landing with a loud thud next to the portal. Reinhardt shifted closer watching Yui work. He was surprised at her viciousness. She was normally so docile, sweet. When training her to defend herself, he had never seen her this cold. His fingers rubbed his bottom lip watching her if he was honest with himself, he was enjoying seeing this side of her. He could understand her coldness. Sora tried to take away her children from her, she was protecting what was hers. Something a good mate and bride would do. She was perfection.

The snapping of bones rented through the air as Yui pulled at Sora’s ribs away from his back. Sora’s screams echoed off the walls as she continued. Latio watched her face as she worked surprised that she showed no emotion. The years he had known Eve, he had never seen her so cold as this. He shifted in his seat feeling the tendrils of lust curl in his abdomen as he watched his bride exact punishment. His eyes turned to the others in the room briefly seeing that they too were in the same boat he was in, even his new brothers.

Yui shook her hands, the excess blood splattering against the pristine white of the room. She tilted her head, her bloody blond curls shifting over her shoulder as she took in her masterpiece. She walked to the front of Sora grasping his chin in her hand, her nails digging into his skin. “I will send someone in soon to help you heal, Sora.” She said. “I need you healthy if we are going to continue this game, ne?”

“Yui.” Sora croaked, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. His eyes searching her face for any signs of compassion. He found none. He winced when Yui tossed head to the side leaving the room without another word. He tilted his head down praying to the Gods that the Yui he used to know would be the one who returned to him, if not, he was not sure how much more he could endure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui made Sora into a Blood Eagle. This was done by the Norse as a ritual killing rite.


	17. Making her forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji tends to Yui after her interrogation.

Everyone watched the door that Yui was to come into once her interrogation was over. They felt her aura brush against theirs when she passed the room, her steady strides leading her further down the hall.

“Where is she going?” Ayato stood stepping towards the door.

Laito placed his hand on his triplets’ shoulder. “Let me, brother.”

Ayato met his eyes narrowing them slightly. “Why should you be the one?”

“She is my mate, I should be the one to check on her,” Shu said eyeing both.

Reinhardt chuckled slightly as the three of them entered a glaring contest. “I can understand your concern, Shu. However, she is all of yours. I think you need to let someone else comfort her this time.” He looked at the three of them for a moment before looking over to the others who stood there. “Reiji, go and check on her.”

Reiji sped out of the room leaving the rest in his wake. Reinhardt looked back through the portal at Sora who was now breathing heavily letting out a low moan of pain. “Her punishment was certainly fitting.”

“I am surprised at her viciousness, uncle. Are you sure she is alright; do you think I should help Reiji?” Petra asked looking at the door Reiji had disappeared through.

Reinhardt waved her off. “No, I am sure he will call for us if help is needed. I am sure Yui will be fine. There is much you do not know about her time with Seiji’s clan, I am sure there is much I do not know. The Eve we know from before may not be the same one now.”

“Tch.” Subaru crossed his arms across his chest. “She is still ours.”

“Of course,” Reinhardt said. “She is the mother of your children, and what she did was punish someone who tried to harm what was hers as her right.” 

* * *

 

Reiji followed the droplets of blood down the hall not really needing to as Yui’s own personal scent filled the hall. He paused at the door before pushing it open entering the room that housed their children.

“Yui.” He called out as he took a tentative step forward. The sound of dripping met his ears. He looked over her form noting that her hand was blood dripping steadily on the floor forming a small pool beneath her hands. “Are you hurt?”

Yui shook her head her back facing him. “I will be fine.” She rasped.

Reiji stepped next to her slowly so not to startle her. He could feel the waves of emotions rolling off her. Hate, despair, anger, fear, lust.

Lifting her right hand gently noting how she flinched slightly. The scent of her blood was setting his fangs on edge, but he didn’t want to do anything to cause her more distress. “I am just checking for wounds.” He said in a soothing tone.

Her shoulders slumped as she continued to look at her children. She figured someone would come seeking her out, she had expected Shu since they mated. “I don’t want him inside of me.” She whispered.

She tugged her hand back gently looking down at her blood-soaked hands. Most of it was Sora’s blood, some of it her own. She had sliced her palms open while pulling his ribs cutting them on the broken bone. She didn’t feel the pain at this moment, just the rolling disgust that his blood was tainting her own.

“Inside of you?” Reiji raised a brow.

“His blood.” She said in a voice void of emotion. “It’s mixing with mine.”

“Come,” Reiji said as he tugged her to his person.

He ported them both to his private chambers scooping her up in his arms as he walked towards the bathroom.

He looked down at her face not liking her distress. He would remedy that at once. She was his bride as well. It was his duty to ensure she was happy and healthy.

His thoughts wandered back to the beginning when Yui joined their family for the second time not knowing she was their Eve. How lost and scared she had been. He had been cruel, and he hated it. If he had known that she was Eve, he would have treated her far better having missed her.

Yui not knowing she was their Eve tried to sacrifice her own life by stabbing her heart to save them all. She didn’t deserve what they had done to her. They violated her, broken her. Now with her memories unlocked he found another part of her that he would need to get to know.

What he saw, of course, fueled his desire for her. To see her punish _that_ man who dared harm her, and their children made him feel an emotion towards her that was unexpected. Perhaps love. He knew he always had affection for their Eve, but she was more than that now. She was a different person, one that he wanted for eternity.

Setting her on the long counter her turned on the faucet running the water before grabbing a cloth wetting it. Grabbing her left hand, he brushed the fabric against her skin slowly washing away the stain that Yui felt she had on her.

Yui stared off into to space for a bit letting Reiji manipulate her body. The session with Sora playing in her mind on a repeating loop. Something within herself sparked when she had done it. Something she craved more of.

“Why?” She asked in a quiet voice startling Reiji.

Caging her with his arms he lowered his eyes to meet hers? “Why what?”

“Why did it feel…good when I did that? I always valued a being’s life, even though Seiji raised me not to. So, why did it feel good to torture him?”

Reiji’s lips quirked up a little leaning closer kissing her blood-stained cheek. “You are part vampire, are you not? This is what we are, Yui. Death.”

Her crimson eyes met his own several emotions flitting across her face. He lowered his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss that soon morphed into something more.

Yui threaded her fingers through his raven locks tugging him closer opening her legs to wrap them around his thin waist tugging him closer to her person. She started to undulate her hips enjoying the friction against her core.

Breaking the kiss Reiji took a gasping breath. “Unless you want to be thoroughly fucked and mated we need to stop.”

Her half-lidded eyes met his pulling him for a bruising kiss. “Make me forget.” She gasped against his lips.

Letting out a low growl he tugged her from the counter towards the shower. With one hand he turned on the shower head while continuing to kiss her. He needed her, he wanted her. He was unsure if he should mate her under these circumstances, but his body was thrumming to take this small woman in his arms.

A small grunt pulled the couple apart. Shu stood there beside them with a narrowed gaze. “S-shu.” Yui panted.

Shu raised a brow at her smelling her desire, filling his lungs. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before opening them slowly. “Is this something you want?”

Reaching her hand out she clasped his. “Yes, I do.” She lowered her lids slightly, her cheeks flushed. “Join us.”

His eyes widened slightly looking over to Reiji who simply looked down at Yui. “You want Shu to join us?”

“I need to forget.” She rocked her hips against his erection causing him to let out a strangled growl. He was unraveling. He had never shared anyone with Shu before, but it was not unheard of. She was all of theirs, so it would more than likely happen eventually.

Vampires were not one to shy away from perversion, in fact, they embraced it. They lived far too long to do so. Looking at Shu he raised a brow in question.

Shu stepped closer dipping his head to kiss her. Yui wrapped one arm around his neck letting out a small mewling sound as she continued to rock against Reiji. Tipping her head back she let out a hiss as she glamoured their clothes away.

“How convenient.” Reiji chuckled stepping into the vast shower, her naked body pressed against his.

Each brush of his hands against her skin set her on fire. She needed more. She concentrated on what she was feeling at that moment, feeding on their emotions. There was the lust of course, but something far deeper that startled her.

Reiji tightened his grip around her waist lining himself up against her, his length brushing against her wet fold before he swiftly entered her to the hilt. He let out a low growl as her walls rippled around him, she was perfect.

Shu moved closer cupping her breast taking most of her weight as Reiji began to steadily rock inside of her. Clasping her chin, he turned her head his lips meeting hers in a seductive kiss. “You are a lewd woman.” He hissed against her lips as her small hands found his length stroking him in time with Reiji’s thrust.

“Y-yes.” She cried out when Reiji thrust into her harder, his nails digging into her hips. Each thrust making her body sing, her abdomen coiling.

Reiji buried his head in her neck letting out a low growl making her body shiver, the slickness of their bodies sliding against each other causing her to let out a groan. It felt heavenly. “Mate.” He hissed.

She didn’t reply to him, instead, she licked the water from his neck nipping as his hips snapped at a furious pace. She sunk her fangs into his neck just as he did hers. Her body went taut in his arms feeling the mating mark take hold bringing her higher.

Groaning against her neck he still his movements holding her tight against him feeling the mating take hold. It was an odd thing, he thought absentmindedly, he felt the piece that had been missing from his life snap together making him feel complete.

Finally sated he pulled back brushing his lips against hers. “We are not done with you our little minx.” He grinned against her lips. He would spend the rest of the evening worshiping her with Shu to show her just how much she is desired and loved. He would worry about everything else later, right now he would take her to his room until they all were exhausted. The one good thing about vampires, they had a lot of stamina. He was so looking forward to showing her just how much.


End file.
